Summer of Destiny
by SpongeGuy
Summary: An assortment of teens go to summer camp and learn to appreciate each other and themselves, growing as people in a summer they'll never forget! Same universe as "Wouldn't Trade It For The World".
1. Everyone With An Arc, Raise Your Hands!

Summer!

The warm breeze in the air!

The soothing sunny skies!

The feeling of freedom!

The joy of it all!

That was literally NOT what Lori Loud was feeling.

"Ok! Ok! Everybody get ready! Come on! No time to lose!", the eldest Loud, her hair slightly frazzled and her tone bossy and panicky rising over the usual noises in the Loud House.

Around her, three other bodies moved as quickly as possible, trying their hardest to be ready on time.

"Lori, what do you think Chaz will like more? My light green dress or my light green dress?", Leni asked, showing identical dresses to her elder sister and BFF.

Lori face palmed.

"Leni, those are literally the same dress!", she cried, frustrated with the occasional foolishness her sister could show.

Leni nodded, slowly understanding.

"Ah! I see. My bad, Lori!", she apologized sweetly.

She then took two other identical dresses.

"What about these? You think Fiona, Miguel, Mandee, Jackie, Dana, Whitney and Becky will like these?"

Lori rolled her eyes.

"Hey, dude, quick question."

Lori turned around to see the familiar sight of her rocking sister, Luna Loud.

Purple skull tee, paper clip earrings, and short, cut brown hair, Luna was usually relaxed.

But when you have an almost girlfriend, you can get a little bit...

Tense.

"What is it, Luna?", Lori asked, hearing a crash and praying to whoever is up there that Lynn wasn't playing soccer in the house again.

"Whoops! My bad, Lori! At least that ugly vase is gone!", Lynn called from upstairs.

Lori sighed.

Clearly, her phone connection with the beyond was in need of repair.

Luna rubbed her arm, shy.

"Sam and I... We've been getting real close. Two months together, though... What if... What if I get on her nerves?"

Lori smiled softly, despite her bad mood, and put an arm around Luna's shoulder.

"Luna, I'll put it like this: The girl practically screamed when I told her you would be there. You have literally nothing to worry about!"

Luna smiled hopefully.

"Really?"

Lori hugged her sister.

"Really."

Luna leaped in the air.

"All right! Rocking! I'll get my axe!"

She ran upstairs.

"Careful on the..."

Crash!

"Other vase.", Lori face palmed again.

Suddenly, she was face to face with a very unnerving wooden puppet.

"Hey, toots! Answer me this: What do you call a girl who really wants to make friends?"

Lori took a second to think.

"I don't know."

Mr. Coconuts slapped his knee.

"A Luan!"

Lori blinked in confusion.

"I don't get it."

Luan laughed.

"It's funny because it's true."

She then got really serious, her usually happy eyes now wide and alarmed.

"But seriously, I'm totally worried!"

She sighed and looked down on the floor.

"I've never really had friends, outside of Luna, Mr. Coconuts and Benny."

Her eyes darted around.

"What if they don't like me, all those other theatre kids? What if they think I'm not funny? Or that I'm boring? Or that I'm ugly? Or that I'm..."

Lori took a rubber chicken and slapped Luan with it.

"Ow! Great prop use, though!"

Lori smiled at Luan reassuredly.

"Don't worry, Luan! You'll make friends! I promise!"

She then took a defensive look.

"And besides, if they don't like you for you, then they're worth squat!"

Then she got serious.

"But you better tell me if one of them hurts you, or else they'll literally die!"

Luan laughed.

"You wouldn't really kill one of them!"

But the determined and grave look on Lori's face made Luan stop laughing.

"You... You're kind of creeping me out now."

Lori calmed down and hugged her sister.

"I'm... Just know that I'm here, ok?"

Luan nodded, and ran upstairs.

"I "Camp" wait till we get there! Ha! Ha! Ha! Get it?"

Lori rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I get it."

As Luan ran upstairs, Lori sat down and massaged her temples.

She opened her phone, the text notification from Carol saying that all of them were coming not what attracted her, but rather her wallpaper.

Her family, smiling brightly, and her overlooking them, almost like a third parent.

She ran her thumb on the picture, caressing her loved ones with a sad smile.

Leni, not sharp, but so loving.

Luna, talented and amazing.

Luan, funny (at times) and bright.

Lynn, tough and protective (like herself, she reasoned).

Lincoln, her only brother, and the boy she wanted to protect so much.

Lucy, so spooky, but in her own unique way.

Lana, adorable and messy.

Lola, sweet and lovely (usually).

Lisa, cute and wise.

Lily, her little baby sister.

Mom and Dad, the people who raised her, the ones she turned to when she didn't know what to do.

She sighed.

"Man..."

She shed a tear.

"How am I ever going to leave to college next year?"

The trip was nearing, and next year, she'd be gone.

And sure, she'd visit, and video chat and the like, but...

She'd leave.

And...

That was scary.

She had to make this trip memorable!

This would be the last time!

Not just with her sisters, but with her friends!

She closed the phone.

"I am going to make this the best trip ever!"

She held a hand to her heart.

"I literally promise."

For a moment, she felt at peace.

Only for Leni to pop up.

"Lori, quick! Is this shirt..."

"THEY'RE THE SAME!", Lori screamed.

Ding Dong!

Lori fell down from surprise as Leni screamed in delight.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Lori raised a wobbly finger.

"Great! You open the door! I need to say goodbye to the floor..."

She closed her eyes and felt the cold, soothing floor, taking 5 seconds off.

Leni dashed to the door, fixed her hair and clothes, and twisted the knob.

"Hey, friends!"

The door opened, revealing a ton of people.

Ok, give me a second, and I'll tell you all of them:

(Deep breath)

Standing outside, we have Whitney, with hair of yellow and a heart of... Well, not gold, shall we say. She is Lori and Leni's vain and egotistical friend, busy checking herself in the mirror.

Next to her, looking way more energetic and excited is Dana, a good friend to all and an all around nice girl, her wavy brown hair and striped purple and white shirt giving off a "You can count on me!" vibe.

She waves excitedly, her smile infectious.

The red head who looks way less excited, but for different reasons, waves shyly at Leni and shuffles her sandaled feet, her blush growing.

Becky had two big secrets:

She loved Ace Savvy.

And she loved Leni.

Boy, was she looking forward to this trip, where she'd most definitely be exposed!

Blushing, but for less stressful reasons, was Chaz, Leni's new boyfriend.

Chubby and bubbly, Chaz's cool smile elicited an overjoyed reaction from Leni, who scooped him up in a hug, the couple not noticing Becky's look of disappointment.

Her small ponytale drooping in the wind, Fiona looked as bummed as ever.

Things never seemed to work for the Reininger's employee, and she felt that this trip would go the same.

Still, at least she'd hang with Leni and Miguel...

One look at her fellow employee told her that he felt the same.

"Leni!"

"OMG!"

Jackie (pink headband, white long sleeved shirt, diamond earrings) and Mandee (light blue turtleneck sweater, green skirt with white polka dots and brown boots), Leni's two other besties, leaped out and hugged her, the girls screaming with joy.

Fiona and Miguel rolled their eyes.

Sure, they were all friends now, but there was still some tension between the group.

Luan caught sight of Jackie, and gulped.

Jackie waved, and she dragged the rest of the drama club to the center.

Benny, his dark brown curly hair not nearly enough to hide his blush, waved shyly at his sort of girlfriend, and Luan, blushing wildly too, waved back.

The two had shared a kiss not long ago, and were unsure of where the relationship was heading.

Next to Benny was Shannon, her glasses and freckles bouncing with glee.

She was next to Rex and Amy, Amy holding Rex close so he won't try to flirt with Jackie, an annoyed expression on her face.

Shannon gave Amy a fierce stare, her arch enemy always getting one over her.

She had a boyfriend, popularity, everything!

Jeez, she hated her!

The two girls exchanged angry stares, while Ruby texted on her phone and rolled her eyes.

"Like, whatever, I don't, like, care.", she muttered.

Spencer, nervous about the whole affair, looked at his arms.

"Um, let's see... What did I write here?"

Leni and Luan blinked in confusion.

"...Hi."

Luan laughed and smiled at Spencer, who felt sheepish now.

Meanwhile, Parvanna fixed her hijab and smiled at Luan, giving her a thumbs up.

She could kind of feel her uneasiness, and she wanted to make her feel welcome.

If only Leo and Lyberti could feel less uneasy.

The African American girl with the tooth gap and cute bow tried to smile at her BFF Leo, the short boy with the yellow scarf and jumpy personality, but the two looked aside instead, blushing madly.

They had gone through quite a bit during the play and...

Let's just say things were sort of...

Awkward.

One more drama club girl was left.

Luan looked at her, and immediately felt...

Weird.

She sort of looked like Lucy, but this girl was...

Sad.

Her hime cut black hair couldn't cover her almost lifeless eyes, her sky blue t-shirt did not match her personality at all, almost like some kind of ironic joke, and the purple jumper wrapped around her waist felt almost protective, as if she was trying to deflect the outer world.

Luan didn't know this yet, but this Maggie was going to be the biggest surprise of her camping trip.

Luna finally joined, just in time to meet face to face with Sam.

The two girls blushed and giggled, and shared a loving hug, their hearts beating in synch.

"Hey, sunny.", Luna whispered.

"Hey, moon." Sam whispered back.

Should they kiss?

Both girls considered it, before deciding not to.

That could wait for when they're alone.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lori got up and made her way outside to see her new BFF, Carol Pingrey.

The two former enemies greeted each other warmly, the rivalry of old but a distant memory.

Carol, though, was new to the whole friends thing.

All her life, she had tried to best Lori, and because of this, she didn't have any real friends.

Lori was a new, although very welcome, development.

The blond girl, very new to the whole deal, extended a high five and a hand shake with both her arms, hesitated, raised her arms for a hug, and then backed off again to do a fist bump.

"...Hey, girl?"

Lori laughed and hugged Carol, who slowly hugged back.

"We're going to have to work on that, 'kay?"

Carol nodded, feeling a bit better.

Yet another thing about Lori that Carol admired was that even when she was frustrated, she always tried to be warm and loving.

A great friend, a great sister, a great team mom.

How could she ever compare?

Carol sighed, but tried to smile, hoping this trip will go well.

Lori took a deep breath and looked at all the teens.

"Guys!", she called, but everyone was way too busy with themselves to notice.

She tried again.

"...Guys!"

Still, nothing.

She took a giant megaphone.

"GUYS!"

Now they heard her.

She put it down and announced the details.

"As you know, this summer we're all taking a month trip into the Royal Woods Woods."

Luan elbowed Benny.

"Redundant, much?", she cracked, and the two teens laughed quietly.

Lori continued her speech.

"We will be picnicking, camping, fishing, swimming, hiking, and much, much more!"

Chaz raised his hand.

"Yes, Chaz?"

Chaz cleared his throat and asked sheepishly "Are we starting with the picnicking?"

Lori smiled.

"Yes, yes we are."

Chaz pumped his fist.

"Aw yeah! Chaz likey!"

Leni giggled.

"Leni likey too!"

They kissed, making Becky's mood droop again.

"Ugh! PDA!", Whitney complained, still not raising her eyes from her mirror.

Becky nodded, but for different reasons.

"I think it's cute! Totes adorbs!", Dana called out.

Lori clapped for attention.

"As I was saying..."

Everyone stopped talking.

Lori cleared her throat.

"Ok, we're going to enter Vanzilla and we'll be on our way! Picnic materials are at our location, so no need to bring food or drink!"

Chaz sighs and throws away all the food he was going to bring.

Lori clapped her hands.

"Ok, everybody, let's move, move, move!"

She then looked a little uncertain, and said "And let's all have a great time!"

She whispered to herself.

"Hopefully…"

* * *

The teens all cheered and entered the car in droves.

Unfortunately, Chaz got stuck as he tried to enter Vanzilla.

"Oh, boy. Sorry, guys.", Chaz said ashamedly, feeling the judgment for his weight.

Dana, Whitney and Jackie all stepped out, Dana less annoyed then her two companions, as they tried to push Chaz in.

"Like, I am so annoyed! Why must you be so, like, fat and stuff? TOTAL oogies!", Whitney moaned as she pushed.

Chaz looked down in shame.

Was he really such a burden?

"Googley Bear! You ok?", Leni, who was wedged between Mandee, Miguel and Becky, asked, concerned.

Chaz smiled reassuredly (despite himself) and gave her a thumbs up.

"The Chaz is ok, Schmoopsie-poo!"

Dana stopped pushing for a second and gushed.

"Oh! Their pet names are adorbs too! Oh, little brother, you're doing great!"

Whitney whacked Dana on the head.

"Owie! Why?", Dana asked, pouting.

"Less shipping, more pushing!", Whitney complained. "Ugh! This is NO work for someone like me!", she fanned herself for a second, the scorching heat not helping her mood.

"Guys? Like, hello?", Jackie said, now pushing alone thanks to the small argument between Dana and Whitney.

"Ok, ok! No need to rush me, Jackie!", Whitney sniped, and went back to pushing.

"Guys, guys! There's no reason to fight!", Dana said, hoping all the negative vibes would go away.

Leni chimed in, a little worried.

"Yeah, totes no need to conflict!"

Lori, who was next to Luna, looked back concerned.

"Yeah, guys! This is a fun trip!"

She began to spiral as she droned.

"We don't want to ruin precious memories, memories that will all flutter away once I turn 18, and I won't be able to PROTECT MY…"

She then stopped and saw that Luna was giving her an odd look.

'I mean… Just have fun, gang! Heh.", she laughed sheepishly and turned back to the wheel, her eyes slightly twitching.

"Get it together, Lori. Get it together…"

Finally, Chaz was pushed in and he landed on Leni's lap.

Carol (who was the last one to enter) tried to close the door, but there were so many people crammed into Vanzilla that Carol struggled to shut them.

"Get your foot off my face!", Amy shouted.

"Get your face off my foot!", Shannon shouted back.

"I foresee that this trip is going to suck.", Fiona remarked, annoyed.

"Like, whatever.", Ruby said, texting on her phone.

"Come on, Carol! Come on! What would Lori do?", she thought, and she quickly came up with an idea.

With one deft shove, the doors closed, and the van could finally start its journey.

Meanwhile, Leni and Chaz were admiring each other.

"Googley bear!", Leni cried, and she squeezed Chaz.

Chaz grinned and squeezed back.

"Schmoopsie-poo!"

Becky sighed.

This was going to be a hard trip, huh?

Why couldn't she have someone like that?

Someone who called her pet names, and who caressed her, and who accepted her for who she is?

Someone who loved her?

What did she have?

"Ugh, Becky, you are TOTALLY blocking the sun. How can I fix my mascara?", Whitney whined, and she pushed Becky to the side, making the red head hit her elbow on the side door.

Becky muttered under her breath.

Whitney had been a good friend once, but over the years, she had grown more and more vain, treating her friends like dirt.

Dana could handle it, since she was always so happy, Lori kind of filtered it out (and to be fair, she always knew how to deal with people), and Leni…

Well, Leni was Leni.

An angel.

Becky sighed lovingly, and then went back to her venting.

Stupid Whitney, making life harder for her!

"Jeez, Becky, stop thinking about her! Think about someone much better…", Becky ordered herself, and she eyed Leni.

Aw, man.

It had been going for a few years now.

How could someone be so beautiful, simple, kind?

Becky was sure that Leni was a gift from the gods.

How…

How could someone like Leni ever love someone like her?

Still, she could always dream.

Becky stared longingly at Leni and Chaz.

If she could be in that hug.

Using her imagination, she replaced Chaz with herself, and a goofy smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Leni, my queen! Allow me to make you the happiest girl in the world!", Imaginary Becky offered, and she showed Leni a diamond ring.

"A cereal prize! You shouldn't have, darling!", Leni enthused.

Becky shook her head lovingly.

"Leni… Leni Loud…"

She whispered it under her breath.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, yeah, would you look at that…", Whitney whispered sensually, and she bit her mascara tip.

Becky, startled and sure that her secret was out, jumped up and shushed Whitney.

"Whatever you heard, it's not true!"

Whitney looked at Becky with a stare that said "What are you on, girl?".

"Becky, what?"

Becky feigned innocence.

"Nothing. What… What did you see?"

She fidgeted nervously.

Whitney sighed dramatically and pointed at Miguel.

The teen was checking his phone for any "Vest Friends Forever" updates, and the wind from an open window made his figure look even more enticing for Whitney, who fanned herself.

"The love train is in the station!"

She imitated a train whistle.

"Woo! Woo!"

Becky rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Jackie and Mandee scooted over to Miguel.

"Anything new?", they asked, curious.

Miguel's eyes widened and he excitedly showed them his phone.

"Check it out! They're doing a musical episode!"

The trio squealed.

Jackie bounced excitedly.

"With who? With who?"

They looked at the screen, and all three sighed lovingly.

"Dwayne La Fontaine!"

Whitney, mistaking the conversation for flirting, foamed at the mouth.

"Oh, you be careful, Jackie and Mandee… He's mine…", she whispered under her breath.

Becky face palmed.

This couldn't get worse.

Meanwhile, Fiona also sighed.

"Jeez, way to leave me out to dry, guys."

Both Miguel and Leni were too busy to talk to her.

What was she going to do, stare at clouds?

Fiona grumbled and tried to close her eyes.

The car cushions actually didn't feel too bad, she thought as she settled in.

Just for a moment, she felt comfortable, almost pleasant.

But then…

"Hey!", Dana, who was pushed back to this area, greeted.

Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"Um, sorry, but I'm trying to sleep."

Dana apologized sheepishly.

"My bad!"

Fiona closed her eyes again.

"Hey!"

Fiona glared at Dana.

"What?"

Dana pointed at Fiona's hair.

"I like your hair. Where did you get it done?"

Fiona smiled for a second.

"Well, I ALWAYS go to…"

Dana suddenly interrupted, going into a rant.

"Oh, I love Ricardo! He's SOOO nice and smart, and a little hot, ya know? Anyhowsies, I like to kind of settle into my conditioner, what about you? I kind of like to feel the effect, speeding it is just ew! Ooh, you know what else is ew? Grey. WHO wears grey? Hello? That's just transmitting "I'm boring" to everyone! Now, purple's where it's at! Not too jumpy, not too plain, it seizes your attention, like a puppy! I LOVE PUPPIES! Do you? Do you? Do you?"

Fiona turned to the other side and blocked Dana with her back pack.

"You know, I think that's an excellent question! Let me mull it over.", she said sarcastically, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dana nervously stopped talking and sighed.

Meanwhile, Luan was looking at all of this.

"…I hoped that looking at all these people would help, but I'm still not sure how to make friends!"

The jokester looked at her other drama club members.

Shannon and Amy were fighting over a bag of chips.

"You know barbecue is my favorite!", Shannon yelled.

"I, like, saw it first! Give it back!", Amy demanded.

Lori looked back annoyed.

"Keep fighting and I'll ground you both!"

Shannon and Amy blinked in confusion.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look, just zip it 'till we get back. Um… Shannon, is there another Barbecue chips in the back?"

Shannon crossed her arms.

"No! And she knows it's my favorite! Hers is Sour cream and onion anyway!"

Amy lied.

"No… No it isn't!"

Lori sighed.

"Rex, you date Amy. Is that true?"

Rex nodded.

"Yep!"

While Amy gave Rex a death stare, Shannon happily took the chips.

"Thank you, Rex!", Shannon said, and she snorted.

Rex cringed.

"You're… Welcome…"

Amy growled.

"You don't talk to her!"

Rex shook his head.

"Sorry, babe!"

Meanwhile, Spencer looked at his list of items.

"I got the… No, wait, I forgot that. Oh, I did get… No, no, I didn't. Oh, yeah! I didn't forget… No, I did forget. Darn it."

He looked at Ruby.

"Can we share your stuff? I… Forgot some of mine."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Like, how many, like, things did you, like, forget, Spencer?"

Spencer defended himself.

"Not everything!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"…Everything."

Ruby growled.

"Like, no way! You, like, got into this mess, Spencer!"

Ruby sat on her bag and growled like a dog.

Spencer looked down sadly, only to perk up when Parvanna put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Spence! You can use my stuff! Just don't forget to put them back!"

Spencer smiled brightly.

"Aw, thanks, Parvanna! You're a life saver!"

Meanwhile, Leo and Lyberti still faced away from each other.

Lyberti suddenly saw a sign saying "Road work ahead", and, remembering how much Leo likes that vine, turned to face him.

"Hey, Leo, road work ahead…", she whispered, already giggling.

Leo turned, and, for a second, forgot all the awkwardness.

"Uh, I hope so!", he whispered, and they laughed.

For a moment, everything was back to normal.

Until Fiona threw a pillow at them.

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep, love birds!"

Leo and Lyberti tried to remove the pillow, but their hands brushed, and, furiously blushing, they turned away from each other again.

Luan then looked at Benny, who was showing Mrs. Apple Blossom all the sights.

"Look at that tree, Mrs. Apple Blossom! It could be your sister!"

He then imitated her voice.

"That jerk! She always took forever to wake up!"

Benny, pretending not to know why, asked.

"Why, Mrs. Apple Blossom?"

Mrs. Apple Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"She slept like a log!"

The two laughed.

Luan laughed too.

"Good one!", she said, wiping a tear.

Benny grinned.

Score!

Luan then looked at the others, who all looked kind of… Sad.

She decided to cheer them up!

That's what she did, after all!

She cleared her throat and loudly said "Hey, who wants to hear a joke?"

The other drama club kids muttered "sort of".

"Ok… A panda walks to a bar…"

Shannon applauded.

"I love pandas!"

Spencer nodded.

"Me too! They're so cute!"

Ruby shushed them.

"Like, let her finish, guys! Like, jokes don't, like, need commentary!"

Spencer and Shannon sunk in their seats.

"Sorry."

Luan laughed.

"It's ok! Anyway, a panda walks into a bar, and he orders a meal and a drink. He finishes, and then pulls out a gun…"

All the other kids raised an eyebrow.

"…And he shoots the bartender dead! Afterwards, two police officers investigate the scene."

Luan then took out Mr. Coconuts and the two faced each other.

"Oh, Officer Coconuts, why did he do it?"

Mr. Coconuts, without missing a beat, lets out the punchline.

"Well, that's what Panda bears do: They eat, shoots and leaves!"

Luan bursts out laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Get it?"

At first, no one really reacts.

Shannon nodded her head.

"Ah, I get it! Shoots and leaves! That's what Panda's eat!"

Rex blinks in confusion.

"I thought they ate bamboo."

Shannon points a finger up in the air.

"That is true, but they also eat shoots and leaves, and the panda ate, shot, and left. Get it now?"

Rex slowly nodded.

"Ah, I see. Hey, that's kinda funny!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

The other kids all smiled at Luan.

"Yeah, Luan. That was pretty clever!", Parvanna said.

"Like, not bad at all!", Ruby added, smiling for the first time in the entire trip.

Leo chuckled.

"A violent panda… That's like those commercials for Panda cheese we once saw, remember, bestie?"

Lyberti laughed loudly, making Leo blush.

"Oh, boy! I love those!"

That laugh always made him feel good.

But then, Lyberti looked at Leo, and, again getting nervous, turned away,

"I mean, yeah, sure. They're great."

Leo sighed.

"Yeah… They were."

The two sigh longingly and look out the window.

Luan smiled to herself as Benny kept laughing from her gag.

"It could have been more of a hit, but I don't usually get that kind of reception. Who knows? This might go well!"

Suddenly, a laugh even louder than Luan's was heard.

Everyone was so startled from the noise that Lori nearly drove onto another lane.

Luan, confused, turned around to see who was laughing, and found in the row behind her the same emo girl from before, laughing uncontrollably, tears in her eyes.

"A panda with a gun! Ha!"

Suddenly, the emo noticed all the eyes on her, and she became embarrassed beyond belief, her usually pale skin now beet red. She took the pillow that had landed on Leo and Lyberti and hid herself with it.

"I mean, it was ok, whatever, I don't care."

The emo went back to her depressing thoughts, leaving Luan befuddled and perplexed,

Why did the girl feel so bad about laughing?

And why did she seem so…

Upset?

Empty?

Meaningless?

Luan didn't know what was up, but she was determined now to figure this girl out.

Luna and Sam, meanwhile, were listening to Mick Swagger's best hits on their music player, each one sharing an ear plug.

"This is so great!", Sam loudly whispered.

"What?", Luna loudly whispered back.

"I said, this is great!", Sam loudly whispered back.

"Oh. Ok!"

The two girls laughed from the silliness of the situation.

Luna gazed at Sam.

Her luscious golden locks!

Her bright, friendly eyes!

Her beautiful smile that lit Luna's world on fire!

"Should I try…"

Sam gazed back at Luna.

Those adorable paper clip earrings!

That winning smile!

That incredible energy, that made Sam feel like she could do anything!

"Would it hurt if…"

The two girls had wanted this for a long time, but…

Were they ready?

Luna smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled back.

They sort of nodded their heads, and, their eyes closing, edged for a kiss.

Luna could feel Sam's body.

Sam could feel Luna's warmth.

Their lips edged ever close, so close…

And just as they were about to lock lips…

BAM!

The car hit a bump, causing Sam and Luna to bash heads.

"Ow!", Luna cried. "My head, luv. Be more careful!"

Sam giggled, and she ran her fingers through Luna's hair.

"With someone as smart as you, I will…"

Luan giggled too, her laugh infectious.

"Woah! Didn't realize I classified as smart, Sunny."

Sam gave Luna a wink.

"You're much more than that… For me."

The two girls blushed, their hearts racing.

Love was definitely in the air.

As Vanzilla neared its destination, Carol looked over at Lori, who was feeling a bit better now that all the arguing had stopped.

She felt bad for her new BFF, and let out a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, her mind cut in.

"Carol! What if she thinks that you're being condescending?"

Carol answered herself.

"But I'm not! She looks tired and worried! I want to make her feel better! That's what friends do!"

Her mind shot back instantly.

"How would you know?"

Carol didn't have an answer there.

Dang it!

Point to her insecurities and fears.

Carol stopped smiling, and tried to innocently look at the horizon.

Suddenly, her ears caught a small but worried sound.

"C'mon, Lori, stop shouting at them! If you want this to work, you've gotta be better! This is the last time, after all."

Lori sighed wearily.

Carol saw this, and this time, without thinking about what it could mean, smiled.

After all, that's what Lori would do.

And if there was anyone Carol admired, it was her!

Lori saw the smile, and, silently, smiled back.

"It's going to be ok, Lori."

Lori took a deep breath.

"…I know."

The moment didn't last, though, since the car had to park, and Chaz had got stuck yet again.

"Uh… Whoops?"

Lori sighed.

"Here we go again."

* * *

Whitney, Jackie and Dana were about to push when Lori pushed through and, with one deft push, sent him flying out of the van.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chaz zoomed through the skies, his shirt fluttering in the wind, wind blowing through him like crazy.

After narrowly avoiding some birds, Chaz landed in a tree top, his head sticking out of the leaves.

"OMG! Are you ok, Googley Bear?", Leni worriedly asked, concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Schmoopsie-Poo! The Chaz is okie dokie!", Chaz cried out.

Leni sighed in relief, and she and Dana approached the camping area to get a counselor.

Everyone looked back at Lori, who was agape, shocked at the incredible showing of power she had released.

She giggled nervously.

"Woah! I… I guess I'm not aware of my own strength. Whoops.", Lori apologized sheepishly.

It didn't take long for Leni and Dana to bring a counselor back, and soon, Chaz was safe and sound and the trip was back on!

Before they could picnic to their hearts delight, though, they had to meet their camp counselors.

Sitting on itchy benches, in a log cabin that smelled of grass stains and…

Balsa wood?

Wait, they have huge chunks of Balsa wood here?

AWESOME!

(Oh, Lori just told me that I'm distracting from the story. My bad, let's move along)

Suddenly, the two camp counselors appeared on the scene: Smiling Stan and Frowning Frank.

Smiling Stan was of medium build, with a lanky body that was incredibly flexible, which complimented his boundless energy. He had short, golden hair that was neatly combed, and long, thin limbs.

His yellow and green uniform had a sash filled with merit badges, and his entire outfit felt bright, from his polished black loafers to his red bandana.

The only oddity was his grey eyes, that felt unfitting on such a happy face, but everyone has a flaw, I guess.

Frowning Frank, on the other hand, looked like he had just woken up, and on the wrong side of the bed.

Scratch that, he didn't wake up on a bed at all, it seemed.

A messy and gangly head of hair "rested" on his scalp, his eyes looked saggy and tired, like he hadn't slept in days, and his entire body slumped, weighed down by who knows what.

He wore a greyish brown uniform, with no sash, which struck the kids as weird.

His entire outfit looked wrinkled and worn out, like the clothes themselves were "done with everyone."

Some stubble stood up from his chin.

Only one thing about him felt out of place: Sparkling blue eyes, eyes that shined like diamonds in the right angle. But he was clearly wasting them with that stink eye he was giving everyone.

"Hi-sies! I'm SMILING STAN!", Stan shouted, a big, wide grin on his face. He looked so happy, he was almost scary. But the grin and the shiny teeth living in it were inviting, and they calmed the kids down.

"and i'm frowning frank." said Frowning Frank, a big frown on his face. He looked so sad and angry, you didn't know what to feel.

"…Eww! What are those dumb names?", Whitney rudely remarked.

Dana gasped.

"Whitney! Rude!", she complained.

Leni and Becky nodded.

"Seriously, Whitney, you don't have to make them feel bad.", Becky said, trying to reason with her friend, her hand headed to her shoulder.

Whitney whacked the arm off, making Becky frown.

"I am allowed to think whatever I want to think, 'kay? I'm POPULAR!", she emphasized.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Girls! Shush!", Lori chided, wanting her friends to listen to the counselors. "I shouldn't be treating you all like little kids!"

While Whitney and Ruby didn't seem to care, Leni, Dana and Becky all looked down, ashamed.

Smiling Stan stepped up to them, his eyes joyful and forgiving.

"It's ok, Lori! In Camp Funtimes, we let kids and teens speak their minds!", he enthused, his legs dancing on the squeaky wooden boards.

Frowning Frank shook his head.

"ignore him, please.", he remarked, pointing at Stan.

Stan laughed hardily and slapped Frank on the back, hurting the poor counselor.

"Oh, Frank! Always the kidder!"

Frank glared at Stan.

"stan, they can't make fun of us. we need to be respected."

"Oh, Frank! You gotta lighten up, friend! Turn that frown, UPSIDE DOWN!", Smiling Stan said, and he grinned wildly at Frank, who sighed wearily.

All the kids noticed the clear differences between the two counselors, and even though Stan was overly cheerful, he seemed way more fun than that sourpuss. Even the more cynical girls like Fiona, Maggie, Whitney, Ruby and Amy agreed on that.

Chaz raised his hand, feeling a growl in his stomach.

"Um, I understood we were supposed to be going to the picnic areas first?"

Frowning Frank nodded, annoyed.

"yes, we are. but littering will not be tolerated. you will pick up all your trash."

He suddenly raised his voice, an incredible rarity for the grumpy man.

"THE ENVIROMENT MUST BE PROTECTED!"

Noticing all the eyes on him, he coughed and directed the campers to the picnic area.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, so a few things:**

**1\. This is a spinoff of "Wouldn't Trade It For The World", and is right now set after all the chapters I've posted there. It is canon with this, so just know that.**

**2\. This story was requested and produced by Cardfordbrian. I want to point out that we do not share the same opinions (if you've seen his faveorite stories, you know what I mean.**

**3\. This is a long one, guys. I've got like, 27 arcs planned? And this story will only get bigger.**

**4\. This isn't the last spinoff, too. One for Leo and Lyberti (who are minor characters in the show, check them out in the wiki's page for Stage Plight) is coming, as is a... Spider esque one.**

**5\. Apologies to all Lecky shippers: Leni and Becky aren't getting together in this one. But Becky WILL have a GF. I'm not telling, though!**

**6\. Also, no Luaggie, but their friendship will be key.**

**7\. For every character you don't recognize, just look them up in the wiki.**

**8\. Chapter 2 Next week!**

**Read and Review!**

**SpongeGuy.**


	2. Angst in my Picnic

"Ahh…", Lori sighed and looked at the sky, her arms behind her head.

"What a beautiful day."

And it was!

The grass was green, but a comforting green, one that looked like it was from an illustration in a storybook, one that felt like it was from simpler times, times when things were…

Better.

The wind blew through the trees, the soft breeze it delivered giving the teens a reprieve from the summer heat.

The sky was clear and blue, and Lori felt like she could touch the few puffy clouds that resided in its glorious spread.

Speaking of glorious spread…

As Lori grabbed a bag of bean chips and a hard boiled egg, she looked around the giant assortment of picnic blankets they had gathered.

Table after table were filled with delicious food: spicy Jalepeno peppers, mouthwatering Chocolate cake, scrumptious Sushi, sticky Pizza, Eggs of all kinds (scrambled, egg whites, fried, omlette, poached), yummy Burgers, ice cold Ice Cream (kept in tubs that were put in coolers), Garlic bread, Sausages, Hot Dogs, Mashed potatoes, Chicken, Fries, Turkey, Spaghetti, Pasta, Doughnuts, Cookies, Pies of all shapes and sizes, Tacos, Burritos, Corn on the Cob, Salsa, Rice, Mac and Cheese Bits, Jell-O, Bananas, Beef Stroganoff, Minestrone Soup, Canned Meat, an assortment of chips, you name it!

And that was without mentioning all the drinks, from soda and root beer to juices and punch.

It was a meal fit for a king, and the teens all leaped on to it ravenously.

Chaz especially.

"Oh boy…", he thought as he scooped up as much as he could onto his plate.

It wobbled with the weight of his desires, but he managed to keep its balance.

He licked his lips as he stared at his feast.

He wasn't sure what to start with!

The Spaghetti?

The Turkey?

The Soup?

The Canned Meat?

Chaz shrugged and just dug in, heaps of food entering his mouth in droves, his taste buds celebrating.

Endorphines filled his mind and he sighed, content.

Finally…

He was safe.

No one really understood him.

His Grandma thought he was faulty, and that he should better himself.

"You're wasting yourself, Chazwick!", she would say as he came back from work, exhausted and breathing hard.

"You could be so much more! But you're not!"

He cringed, the memory hurting his soul.

And it wasn't just her.

He didn't have many friends, and even the few he had seemed to like to point it out.

Dana was at least understanding (she never judged him), and Leni loved him for who he was…

He hoped.

But the others?

They didn't say it in front of him, but Chaz knew they thought he was disgusting.

Obscene.

Ugly.

He shoved another drumstick down, hoping it could silence the pain.

"Chaz, that's a lot of food. Are you sure that's ok for you? No judging, every body is beautiful, but you could probably lose a few pounds.", Carol asked, concerned for the boy she barely knew.

Never mind.

He could never have a break.

Carol felt bad about the comment, thinking that this was more of a Lori job, and she decided to abandon it.

"It's not like I could be his friend. I don't know how to even start. I probably ruined it.", she thinks sadly, and walks off.

Becky and Dana suddenly pass, heading towards the drinks, when they see Chaz.

"Hey little bro? How's the food treating you?", Dana asked cheerfully, seeing that her brother was sad.

She really didn't judge him, but she did secretly hope he'd cut down just a little.

Being a little chubby wasn't a crime, but she worried he'd get hurt one day.

Just like…

"I'm… Fine, Dana.", he lied, not daring to look at her.

Becky looked sympathetic, but she too agreed with Dana.

"Don't feel bad, Chaz. Enjoy yourself. Just try not to eat too much. You don't want to get breathless on the hike, right?"

No one knew this, but Becky and Chaz were closer than implied.

Chaz shared the Ace Savvy secret too, and he and Becky had each other's confidence.

He had done so much for her.

And she wanted to take away the one thing he had: Leni.

If she could give back something…

"You know…", Dana began. "The hikes could really help you get fit! You could lose a few pounds!"

Chaz rolled his eyes.

"I'll consider it."

Another lie.

But Dana was hopeful enough to fall for it, to Chaz's relief.

"Ok, Chaz! Bye!", she and Becky left him in peace.

Finally…

Some peace and qui…

"O.M.G, Chaz!", Whitney hissed as she passed the boy.

"Stop stuffing yourself! It's repulsive! You could use losing a ton of pounds!"

Chaz looked down, ashamed.

A tear welled in his eyes.

Was…

Was he really that detestable?

He felt his belly.

He wasn't thin, that was for sure.

He felt so…

Ugly.

Ugly.

Ugly.

He began to breath heavily.

Ugly.

Repulsive.

Disgusting.

Ugly.

Pig.

Gross.

Beastly.

Inhumane.

Ugly.

Animal.

Waste of space.

Nobody.

UGLY. UGLY. UGLY.

UGLY!

He looked around in fear and shame, and grabbed 3 corns in the cob, 4 hamburgers, 5 Hot Dogs and a ton of Ice Cream.

He sucked it up like a vaccum, waiting for its sweet release.

He closed his eyes, and he could see it.

The food.

It looked like Leni, but it felt more familiar.

More inviting.

"It's ok, Chaz…"

It smiled, and dipped the boy, making him giggle.

"You're safe…"

His heart beat slowed down.

"No one can hurt you here…"

The food caressed his cheek.

"We will never judge you…"

He closed his eyes and entered nirvana.

"For one… Reason… Only…"

He smiled.

"We're your only friends."

He…

Was safe.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Fiona sighed as she lazily rested on the back of a tree.

She still hadn't had one chance to talk to her friends.

Leni was taking selfies with… Everyone, and Mandee had lost her earring, so Miguel and Jackie were looking for it.

"You know, you could help them look for it.", her mind went, but she tried to ignore it.

What would trying do?

Would it actually help?

Of course not!

They clearly don't want to hang out with her!

Once they come to their senses, she won't be alon…

"Ugh, whatever!", she cried, annoyed, and she looked at her phone.

No charge…

Typical.

She groaned and looked at the others.

Miguel had found the earring, and he was asking Mandee where it's from.

Leni was taking a selfie with Luna and Sam, who were all goo goo eyes at each other again.

Fiona moaned and frowned.

She felt…

Small and insecure and…

Alone.

Yeah, ok, she felt alone?

Happy?

Jeez, some readers!

So maybe she needed company, since she felt so angry all the time?

Everything was always going wrong, she needed people to support her!

But what did she get?

Nothing, nada, zip!

Her two best friends were way too busy for her, and she was left with…

"Dana! They're surrounding my man again! Come, help me spy!", Whitney ordered.

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Whitney! I'm trying to find this butterfly that passed by! It was SOOO pretty!"

Suddenly, Dana tripped on Fiona's feet, and crashed to the ground.

Fiona didn't care about Dana, but she didn't want her to get hurt, so she picked her up.

"You ok, um… Dana, was it?", Fiona asked, having not bothered to memorize any names.

Dana nodded, despite the clear stars floating around her head.

"Yepsies! Just a little fall…"

Fiona then sat back down, which made Dana fall again.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to have to get you medical attention. Major oogies."

Fiona tried to close her eyes again, but Dana, who had gotten up, tapped her on the shoulder.

Fiona opened an annoyed eye.

"What now?", she asked, not liking the interruption.

Dana smiled cheerfully and asked matter of factly "I don't want to be a bother…"

"For someone who doesn't want to be a bother, you're doing a pretty terrible job.", Fiona shot back.

Dana laughed loudly, which grated Fiona's ears.

"Oh, that's a good one, whatever your name is!"

"Fiona.", Fiona remarked coldly.

Dana shook her hand, making Fiona's whole self shake, which annoyed her.

"Anywaysies…"

"Not a real word.", Fiona said.

"I'm looking for a butterfly. You've seen one?"

Fiona grunted, ticked off. She didn't need this now.

"Let me consult my brain."

Fiona pretended to call her brain with her phone.

"Hello? Yes? Well, what a coincidence! Me too!", she said sarcastically, and she hung up.

"You'll never believe this, but we don't care. Come back when we do, which is never."

She turned her back and closed her eyes.

Dana pouted, feeling bad, but she resumed her quest.

* * *

Whitney, in the meantime, hid behind a chair as she looked at Miguel.

"What a hunk! I must do something about this UNQUENCHABLE desire!"

She walked up to him, all cool like, and leaned on nothing, making her fall.

She got up, flustered, and smiled at him.

Miguel looked up from his phone and smiled back.

"Oh, hi. I don't think we've met. I'm Miguel!"

Whitney grinned creepily.

"I know. I'm Whitney. I'm… Kind of a big deal."

She posed fabulously.

"You probably already know of me."

Miguel shook his head.

"Uh, nope. Can't say that I do."

Whitney coughed, embarrassed.

"I mean, I hang out with Leni too, you know."

Miguel tried to think.

"H'mm… No, seriously, I can't say that I remember her mentioning you. But that's ok! We can meet now! I'm kind of hoping to add people to our friend group."

He pointed at Fiona, who was still trying to sleep.

"This is a friend of mine, Fiona. She's great! But she can be… Emotional. More than she's willing to admit. And I think she's a little clingy for me and Leni."

He then pointed at Jackie and Mandee.

"I quite like Leni's other friends, they have SUCH great taste, but Fiona hasn't really connected. Leni and I are worried."

Leni stepped in.

"Yeah, she could totes use another friend."

Miguel then turned to Whitney.

"Hey, maybe we could try you! Wanna do something after the hike? Maybe gossip? I can SMELL the drama in that drama club, if you feel me!", Miguel laughed at his joke, only to see that Whitney was still looking at him, now nervously.

"…I'm Whitney. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Miguel looked at Leni, and Leni shrugged.

"Ok… I'll see ya later, then.", Miguel said, and he returned to his phone.

Whitney backed off, and, when no one was around, screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I haven't been this awkward since kindergarten!"

She fidgeted nervously, her eye twitching.

"I've asked boys out before! What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Becky, meanwhile, was reading an Ace Savvy issue behind a fashion magazine.

It was one of her favorite issues, "The Cards Are On The Table", in which Ace revealed his identity to the world, after a major identity crisis.

She had always loved Ace's arc in the story: How after much self doubt, he finally forgave himself for his flaws and mistakes, and had accepted himself.

She held the issue grippingly, her eyes fixed on her favorite part: The press conference.

_Spade Nifty entered the press room, a medium sized wooden podium big enough to shield himself from the potential judgment of the journalists._

_His loyal sidekick, One Eyed Jack (real name: Sammie L. Johnson) was standing by his side, hoping the media circus would blow away._

_Spade took a deep breath as he collected his notes._

_He was so weary from his inner battle, he wasn't sure if he had taken his mask off._

_Oh, wait, he was Spade._

_The mask was still on, then._

_"And now, Mr. Nifty has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions, thank you."_

_Spade cleared his throat, and prepared to lie through his teeth once again._

_"It's been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time."_

_The reporters laughed._

_Spade had a wry smile._

_"Pun surprisingly unintended. Anyway, there's been speculation that I was involved in the events on a freeway and the rooftop…"_

_Leslie Bibb, reporter, raised her hand with a smug expression, breaking the no questions rule immediately._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Nifty, but do you honestly expect us to believe that Ace Savvy is not affiliated with you in any way, despite your constant attempts to help him out against the cities wishes, and the use of Nifty Tech, that your company didn't report…"_

_Spade, annoyed with the interruption, stopped her question._

_"I know that it's confusing…", he gave her a smug smile. "It is one thing to question the official story, and another entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero…"_

_Bibb, noticing the slip, moved in for the kill. "I never said you're a superhero."_

_Spade stopped, taking this in._

_"You didn't?"_

_She shook her head, loving this._

_Spade backtracked, trying to recover the speech._

_"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and…"_

_He hesitated._

_"…Fantastic…", he said, his heart rising at the idea of being…_

_A hero._

_But he had to maintain the lie._

_"I'm just not the hero type, clearly. With this… Long list of character defects and all the mistakes I've made, largely in public."_

_Jack leaned into his ear and whispered._

_"Just stick to the cards."_

_Spade nodded, but not very convincingly._

_"Yeah, okay."_

_He cleared his throat and raised the final statement._

_"The truth is…"_

_He thought._

_What was the truth?_

_He took a moment, and his mind raced._

_He thought of all the mistakes he'd made._

_He thought about how badly he wanted to earn his existence, how badly he wanted to justify his birth._

_He thought of how he wished he could be…_

_Greater._

_Someone else._

_But…_

_He was, wasn't he?_

_Hadn't he proven that?_

_As he put the card down and looked at the crowd, his mind made up, he realized._

_"I'm not Spade Nifty…", he thought._

_He looked at everyone dead in the eye, and said…_

_"I am Ace Savvy."_

_As the press erupted, Ace smiled._

_He WAS a hero._

Becky whispered the words as he said them, engrossed.

If only…

She looked at Leni.

If only she could be that.

Herself.

Her real self.

But…

What was the point of being Becky if she wasn't happy?

She sighed as she hid herself again.

It was safer behind the comic.

It was safer to hide.

That way, no one would judge her.

Least of all her.

* * *

As all this happened, Luna and Sam both gazed at each other awkwardly.

The two teens desperately wanted to confess their true feelings, but a wall was still between them.

"Come on, Luna! You know what you feel! Just go and tell her!", she demanded, but it was like her legs were made of cement.

She tried to lift her arm over Sam's shoulders, but it was like time had slowed down.

"Time's in a bottle!", she thought, and she tried to move her arm faster, but she accidentally wacked Sam.

"Owch!", Sam cried.

Luna gasped, cursing herself for the mistake.

"Sorry, Sammie! It was an accident."

Sam, rubbing her head, smiled despite the momentary pain.

"It's ok, Lunes. I know you didn't mean to."

Luna turned away, feeling very blue.

"I love her so much. I love everything about her.", she thought, staring at the sky.

"Why is it so hard to make her feel as special as she makes me feel?"

It seemed like it should be easy.

A simple kiss, a small, insignificant price to make Sam feel an ounce of the gratitude Luna had for knowing her.

But it somehow felt like the hardest thing in the world.

She didn't deserve such a treasure.

She was just Luna Loud.

How could she ever be good enough for Sam?

As Luna spiraled, Sam was thinking the same thing.

She couldn't stop thinking about it: How much she wanted to kiss Luna, caress her, feel her soft breath as she told her that everything was going to be ok.

She would never judge her.

Sam could never understand how Luna thought that she was a talentless nobody.

Sam wished she could be as cool as her moon.

She wanted to put Luna in her pocket and protect her forever, never let her go.

Keep her safe.

Love her, like she deserved.

But…

She was just Sam.

She was not as good as Luna, she never could be!

It was clear who the next big star was!

Could she ever be good enough for the greatest girl in the world?

"Hardly", she thought sadly.

She sighed wearily as she turned her back on the girl she adored so much, the girl she would die for in an instant.

"If I could begin to be half of what you think of me…", she thought, a tear streaking down her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori surveyed the area.

Everyone seemed so mopey, depressed, sad.

Like they all had raging storms inside them, problems and conflicts they had to overcome.

"Oh no.", she thought as she recognized a familiar feeling.

She was getting all motherly again, wasn't she?

That was her big problem, it seemed: Even though she wanted to have fun for herself, and she wanted to be selfish and think about what SHE wanted, her conscience would kill her for doing so.

They NEEDED her.

They needed a savior, a great, all knowing figure to swoop in and save them, to be kind and listen, to solve ALL their problems!

They needed a superhero…

"Ew!", Lori thought as a spider jumped on her.

She swatted it away before it could bite her.

"Stupid spider.", she thought, and then she went back to her monologue.

This trip was important.

She was the only one who could make it fun.

The others were too young, or too vain, or too irresponsible to do that!

Only Lori could help them, only Lori could help the world!

It was her responsibility, and no one else's!

A small voice tried to convince her that it wasn't all hers.

She could take a break sometimes, enjoy the summer.

She didn't have to be the hero…

"NO!", she said to herself.

She HAD to.

It was her role.

Lori was the big sister, and she had to help her family…

That is, her friends, have a great summer.

If not, she might never forgive herself.

She sighed.

"What else is new?", she thought, and she walked up to Smiling Stan.

Stan was busy loading his hiking bag, and he was singing a merry old tune.

"I'm ok,

I'm ok!

Don't see why

I'd be sad today!

Because I'm ok!

I'm ok!

This smile is here to stay!"

Lori tapped his shoulder, causing him to scream and drop his bags.

"Argh! Save me! Oh, it's you, Lori!", he said and chuckled.

"Didn't see ya there! What's up?"

Lori pointed at the campers.

"My siblings… I mean, my friends seem a bit down.", she said, protectively grasping her right arm with her left hand.

She looked at Stan with hopeful eyes.

"May I have your permission to take them out on a hike? I feel like it could really help!"

Stan smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! Nothing better than making people happy, is what I always say!", he crowed proudly.

Lori nodded.

"OMG, I know what you mean. If you don't, then they don't look up to you. They don't see that deep down, you do mean well. Cause I do want to be a great big sister, but I'm afraid that my anger issues and bossiness has made them distant, and they won't love me anymore…", she stopped herself, and pretended to smile.

"I mean, I'm fine! I'm not insecure about my destiny at all!"

She whispered to herself, feeling her heart hurt.

"…I'm not a bad person. Not at all."

She looked off into the horizon.

A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered all the times she had been terrible to others.

"I'm not a bad person…"

…

"…Right?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I saw a comment stating that Whitney is mean to her friends. Yes, she is, but give her some time. She might not be as bad as you think.**

**Meanwhile, here's the second chapter! Next time, some of the kids are going on a hike, and some are staying for a truth or dare game, which is the subject of Chapter 3.**

**1\. Yes, that was a total Iron Man reference, but can you blame me?**

**2\. Lori is struggling with her responsibility. She wants to have fun, but she feels like she has to be everyone's big sister, especially after she understood that she had been quite bossy over the years.**

**See you next time! Read and review!**

**SpongeGuy. **


	3. Terrible Truths and Diabolical Dares!

It took some time to gather and arrange the trip (what with all the selfies, accessories and… Wooden puppets. God, they were all weirdos).

But eventually Lori managed to organize it all, and most of the kids stood in line (some eager, some neutral, some not enthusiastic, some Whitney) waiting to start the hike.

Why most? Well, the drama club kids had opted to stay behind and play Spin The Bottle, and Lori figured that less kids to look out for meant less work for her (and less chance of anyone getting hurt), so they were allowed to stay at the picnic site.

Maggie, though, requested to be excused from the game, stating only that "Spin the Bottle" is a mindless exercise that promotes public shaming and allows bullies to thrive by embarrassing their targets".

She promptly joined the trip, as did Luan, who claimed that a hike, compared to "Spin the bottle", is a "walk in the park!" (Ha! Ha! Ha! Get it?), but really she just wanted a chance to figure this Maggie out.

Lori whistled loudly for attention.

"Everyone, listen up!", she called, and a group of disinterested and slightly interested heads rose up.

Lori cleared her throat, and, in a slightly pathetic way, puffed up her chest.

"I was appointed to oversee things and make sure you're all safe…"

Suddenly, Lori slipped on some leaves, which caused her to hurtle upwards onto the air.

A swarm of mosquitos flew into her mouth, and she fell back down onto the ground, a tree branch suddenly falling down on her.

After much pain and struggle, Lori finally got rescued by Carol, who got a little hurt too.

Lori brushed herself off and pretended that nothing happened, though from the burning sensation in her cheeks, one could tell that Lori was downright humiliated.

"As I was saying… I will be keeping you safe."

"Yeah, right…", Fiona muttered.

Again, Dana laughed at the barb.

"Good one, Fiona!"

Fiona rolled her eyes.

Why wouldn't this girl leave her alone?

Lori pointed towards the forest.

"Now, we've got to be careful: Despite this being a safe camping ground, you never know what you're going to find in the woods. Mosquitos, snakes, maggots…"

Maggie raised her hand. "An axe murderer?", she asked, almost hoping for ones arrival.

Lori shot down the possibility.

"Um, no. That's only in movies."

"What's only in movies?", asked Leni. "I wasn't really listening."

"Axe murderers.", Luna informed her.

"There's an axe murderer here?", Mandee asked, fear and panic in her voice as she shook in fright.

"We better get out of here! We're in no shape to fight an axe murderer! Least of all me!", Chaz said.

"Chaz, you don't have to say that. Being overweight isn't the end of the world…", Becky tried to comfort her friend, but he countered her.

"Becky, I'm not coming down on myself. I have no physical prowess. Thus, I would be useless in a fight with a killer. You know, I'm not in a constant angst.", Chaz explained, a little annoyed.

Becky sighed. "Lucky."

"Wait, so, like, who's killing the axe murderer? Because my nails were recently manicured, and mama is keeping them that way.", Whitney whined.

Lori interrupted the gaggle of voices to bring some reason into the room… Or, well, clearing.

"No, there isn't. That's about as likely as a bear attacking us. There are no bears in Royal Woods…"

"Wait, there's a bear?", Miguel shouted out, and he held onto Whitney, who got an intoxcicated grin.

"Victory!", she shouted wildly.

"Can the bear kill me first so I won't have to endure this stupid trip?", Fiona dryly offered.

Dana again snickered at the joke.

Fiona, with an annoyed glare, retorted. "Or perhaps it should kill Madam Yaps a lot here!"

Dana stopped laughing. "Owchie! I don't want to be murdered by a bear!"

"Wait, the bear is a murderer?", Sam asked, and she glanced from side to side.

"Bogus", she and Luna said at the same time.

"Guys, there's no bear, no axe murderer, no…", Lori once again tried to settle things down, but no one listened.

"OMG! GUYS, I FIGURED IT OUT! THE BEAR IS THE AXE MURDERER!", Mandee screetched.

"Gotta admit, awesome plot twist.", Chaz said.

"Yeah, Mommy, Daddy, get me the fudge out of here, there is an axe murderer bear out for my nails!", Whitney furiously called her parents.

Lori shook with rage at the utter idiocy.

How was she supposed to take care of these people and have fun if they wouldn't shut up?

…No, no, calm down.

People make mistakes.

How many times had her siblings gotten carried away like this?

How many times had she?

Just calm down, Lori.

Let's think this through.

Be the good guy.

Be who you want to be.

She took a deep breath and she whistled for their attention.

"There is no axe murderer bear, but if there was, I'd get rid of it, ok? Now, let's enjoy this hike, please!", Lori begged her friends.

Everyone quieted down and began to walk, Carol looking at Lori with awe.

"Darn, girl! I wish I had that commanding presence! Can you actually take on an axe murderer bear?", Carol asked, as ever amazed by her only friend.

Lori waved it off, pretending to be cocky.

"Pshew, Carol! I can literally handle that!"

If only Carol had heard the last part…

"…I hope…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the picnic area, the "Spin the Bottle" game was heating up.

The drama club kids left (Jackie, Benny, Leo, Lyberti, Amy, Rex, Shannon, Ruby, Spencer and Parvanna) had decided on a Truth and Dare version of the game, since no one was very interested in kissing anyone else.

Especially Leo and Lyberti.

"Hey, guys, should we play "Truth or Dare" or "Spin the Bottle"?", Jackie asked, flipping a plastic bottle around before goofily dropping it.

She tried to play cool by pointing at the bottle and saying "I meant to do that. It's cool to drop plastic bottles on the ground."

Amy gasped.

"Did I miss that trend? No! Now I'm… Behind the times!"

Shannon snorted.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could be this thick headed!"

Amy whacked Shannon on the head, prompting a sneer from the girl with the hurt head.

"I find it hard to believe that you exist!"

Rex put a comforting hand on his GF's shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe. You're not thicc at all! Why, you've lost weight this summer!", he said genuinely, not realizing that he had missed the point.

Amy whacked Rex on the head.

"Jesus Christ, Rex! Really?"

Shannon snickered again, prompting another whack from Amy, which led to Shannon whacking Amy, and erupted into a full out whacking battle.

Parvanna stepped between the girls.

"Guys! Seriously?", she remarked with a scoff. "This is sad. You are surely better than this!"

Amy and Shannon turned their backs on each other, muttering under their breaths.

"Those frickin' barbecue chips were mine.", Shannon said.

"Little miss goody two shoes…", Amy remarked about Parvanna.

"Thinking she's better than me…"

Jackie cleared her throat.

"As I was saying: "Truth or Dare" or "Spin the Bottle"?"

Leo and Lyberti, suddenly realizing what the latter meant, threw their arms up in the air.

"NO KISSING! WE'RE NOT READY! SORT OF!"

Everyone just glanced at the two, except for Amy, who had a feeling about what's going on.

As Leo and Lyberti sighed in relief, "Truth or Dare" was chosen.

Jackie positioned the bottle in the middle of a circle they had formed, and she prepared to spin it (having been the one to propose the game, and also because she saw herself as the leader of the group, Jackie took it upon herself to kick start the game).

The circle went like this, from left to right: Jackie, Parvanna, Ruby, Spencer, Benny, Leo, Lyberti, Rex, Amy, Shannon.

"Quick reminder of the rules: A spins bottle and it points at B. B now must choose Truth or Dare. A then asks B a question or dares B to do something. There are no limits, except for really embarrassing stuff."

Spencer sighed in relief. "Thank god! I don't think anyone wants to see me in my underwear!"

Silence hit the field.

Jackie, shocked, protested. "Um, Spencer? Like, what kind of monsters do you think we are?"

Spencer shook nervously. "I'm sorry, but I thought these games go wild! I don't need the extra tension and pressure!"

Jackie was about to try to intervene and show Spencer there was nothing to worry about when suddenly Parvanna entered and did exactly that.

"Don't worry, Spencer! We're your friends! We wouldn't do that!"

"Speak for yourself. I don't care.", Ruby muttered from behind her phone, still hiding behind her cellular device.

While Jackie was annoyed by the interruption, she was even more annoyed by Ruby.

The girl was never that great to start with, but it's like the trip had made her even worse!

Jackie cleared her throat. "As I was trying to say…"

She gave Spencer a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Spencer! We are totes not doing that stuff! This is a fun game played by friends! We're all friends here, right?"

Spencer looked around, seeing Benny sigh from clear loneliness, Leo and Lyberti still flustered and shy, back to back now, Amy and Shannon growl at each other while Rex whistled at Jackie, Parvanna and Jackie give each other tense looks, and Ruby not even look up from her phone.

"…Are you sure?", Spencer asked.

Jackie had to admit…

She wasn't sure.

But if she gave that impression, then they'd never bond!

"I… I am sure, Spencer.", said a decidedly unsure Jackie. "Now, like, let's play already!"

Jackie spun the bottle, and everyone looked at it with tense anticipation.

Sure, Jackie had just said this was to be a normal game.

But they all knew that something could go wrong.

Predictably, the bottle pointed at Spencer, who leaped into the air in fright, his sweat glands working overtime.

Not that they were getting paid properly!

#Spencer'sSweatGlandsNeedProperPayToPayThemBills.

Moving on…

While the other kids cringed, knowing where this was going to go, Jackie saw this as an opportunity.

Now she could show Spencer that there's nothing to be afraid of!

Jackie gave him a comforting look and she locked eyes with him. "Ok, Spencer, calm down, like, just chill, ok?"

Spencer nodded, but he was still clearly nervous.

Jackie raised a finger.

"Remember, you choose what happens. So all you have to do is choose what's easier for you to endure."

Spencer nodded again, now a little less unsure.

Jackie's plan was working!

She grinned satisfactorily, happy that her position as leader was undisputed, and she moved on.

"Now, personally, I think that Truth is easier…", Jackie continued, and she was about to tell Spencer to just choose what he prefers, but Parvanna suddenly cut in, looking worried.

"Jackie, what are you talking about? Truth is the hardest option! Allah knows how much I hate that option!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Well, Parvanna, it was just a suggestion. And besides, I wasn't going to ask anything too tough. I was trying to ease him into it."

"Which I appreciated, by the way, but maybe Parvanna is right. I need a moment to think…", Spencer tried to inform, but the two girls continued to snipe at each other.

"Jackie, Dare isn't easy, but poor Spencer will fidget like crazy from any question!", Parvanna explained, narrowing her eyes.

Ruby nodded. "True that."

"Parvanna, you may mean well, but clearly Dare is harder! Being told to do embarrassing things… Shudder! You want Spencer to make a fool of himself?"

"Too late. He's been a fool for years now.", Ruby jabbed again, making Spencer look down, ashamed.

Benny, sensing the tension, stepped in. "Guys, it really doesn't matter. Let's just let Spencer choose. That is the way the game works, after all."

"Yeah.", Amy seconded. "Some of us want to play already."

Jackie and Parvanna stared at each other intensely, but they stepped down.

Spencer contemplated his choice, looking at Jackie and Parvanna's faces, the girls trying to convince him with a smile.

Spencer knew that both would embarrass him… But he felt that Parvanna was right.

"I think I'll take dare. Sorry, Jackie.", he added, already feeling bad.

Jackie scoffed as Parvanna fist bumped.

"Score!"

Jackie muttered under her breath.

"Ok, whatever. I dare you to…"

Jackie tried her best to think of something that could build Spencer up.

As she observed her surroundings, she came up with a solution:

"Spencer! I dare you to climb that tree!"

Parvanna raised her eyebrow as Spencer took a deep breath and approached the tree.

"You sure? He could still embarrass himself."

Jackie frowned. "Parvanna, this may come as a surprise to you, but I know more about these kids than you think."

And she was right! Spencer easily climbed the tree and as he climbed back down, a small smile could be seen on his face.

"I… I actually did that! I didn't get scared, or worried, or anything! I really did that!"

Jackie, Parvanna, Benny, Leo and Lyberti showed their support, while Ruby, Rex, Amy and Shannon ignored the commotion.

"See?", Jackie said, sticking her tongue out.

Parvanna rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that Jackie was right.

Still, it annoyed her!

Parvanna was the nice girl!

She was the one who tried to help people!

Where was Jackie when Spencer felt bad on the bus?

She wasn't responsible enough!

Not like her!

Especially since…

But Parvanna didn't have time to finish the thought, it was her turn to spin the bottle.

Lo and behold, it landed on Jackie!

Jackie, of course, asked for truth, and Parvanna wished it was the opposite.

How she'd love to knock that poser down a peg!

"Well, Parvanna, whatcha got for me?", Jackie asked, sassy and confident that nothing could shake her.

Parvanna shrugged, not really knowing what to ask.

"I don't know… Why did you join the drama club?"

It was a simple question.

It should have had a simple answer.

In fact, if Parvanna had asked a thousand other girls, they would have all shrugged like her.

But Jackie…

Jackie was one in a thousand.

But not in the way she'd like.

Jackie turned beet red and nearly choked on her own saliva, which startled the other kids.

"I… I… I just did! It doesn't really… Matter, right? I mean, why are any of us here?", Jackie asked.

"You mean in the drama club or in the world?", asked Ruby. "Because I don't know about both."

Everyone glared at Ruby, who suddenly smiled. "Kidding! You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

No one noticed her small frown once she hid it behind her phone.

Parvanna and Jackie looked at each other, and they felt an odd moment of…

Understanding.

It passed though, and the bottle was passed through to Ruby.

"Geez, do I have to?", Ruby asked, so not up for this.

Amy, frustrated, protested. "Come on, Ruby! Some of us are waiting!", she said, giving Shannon an evil look.

Shannon glared back. "Don't you dare, you jerk!"

"Amy, it's really unnecessary."

Amy sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Unfortunately, Rex was again distracted by Jackie, and her wavy hair that made Rex want to float.

"She's clearly nicer than Amy… Maybe I should…"

Amy whacked him.

"When will he understand how good he has it with me?", she thought, when suddenly she got a nasty grin.

Maybe…

Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone…

Ruby spun the bottle and it landed on Spencer, who was now less scared.

"Oh, boy! Me again! Dare, please!", Spencer cheered, confident for the first time in his life.

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes.

She was SO not interested.

She had better things to do…

At least, she thought she did.

They probably weren't better.

Nothing was better.

Ruby sighed and she got on with it.

"I guess… I dare you to…"

Ruby didn't really care, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I guess I dare you to kiss who you think is the prettiest here."

Spencer turned a shade of red never before seen.

He gasped and panicked, and he ran and hid behind Jackie and Parvanna, who stood up simultaneously.

"Ruby! We said no embarrassing things!", they scolded.

Ruby merely scoffed as she returned to her phone.

"Like, who cares?"

Spencer angrily pointed at her. "Like, I do! You can't just force me to do that!"

Ruby angrily grunted. "Spencer, are you, like, a total idiot? That's the point of the game!"

Spencer continued his accusation. "Why would you care? You keep saying you don't!"

Ruby resumed looking at her phone. "Like, whatever."

Spencer sighed and returned to his seat.

"Let's give Spencer a pass on that.", Jackie suggested, and everyone kind of nodded.

Spencer twiddled his thumbs. "It's not like there's anyone I like."

He flashbacked.

He felt the emptiness inside.

"Or anyone who would like me.", he said quietly, but not quietly enough.

Ruby caught the sad admission, and she felt bad, despite herself.

But it was easier to ignore it, so she did.

The bottle was handed over to Spencer, and he spun it, and of course, it pointed at Ruby, who sighed wearily.

"You've gotta be fu… Fudging me!", Ruby nearly swore, and she kicked the ground in frustration.

She glared at Spencer, who nearly felt guilty for something he had no control over.

"Well? Give me a dare!"

"Why not truth?", asked Spencer. "Wouldn't that require less effort?"

Ruby growled. "Like, how many times do I have to say this?"

She emphasized every word, to make it really clear this time.

"I. Don't. Care!", she spat out.

Spencer whimpered. He couldn't figure her out! Thank god he didn't need to work with her in the play in the end!

He would have had a heart attack!

Oh, if only she was…

Suddenly, Spencer got an idea.

An idea that might help the others.

He was constantly needing help.

Maybe he could finally give back!

He pointed at Ruby, a hopeful smile on his face, that ticked Ruby off.

"I dare you to be nice for a week!"

Everyone ooohed in anticipation.

Now this was a dare!

Ruby's eye twitched as she stared at Spencer. "…What?!"

Spencer, now less confident, but still resilient, nodded. "You have to be nice for a whole week. That's the dare."

Ruby looked like she was about to explode, so Spencer, afraid for his own skin, added an extra clause.

"And you can come back to not caring after that!"

Ruby still frowned, but she mulled it over. Sucks as this does, she could find a way to fake it.

Like, then, she could, like, be rid of all, like, this caring crap!

Perfect!

"Fine, like, I'll, like, do it! But, like, that's it!"

Ruby and Spencer shook hands, and the dare was finalized.

Benny's truth barely challenged Shannon ("Most embarrassing thing to happen to me? My freakin' barbecue chips being stolen by a sour cream girl!"), and after Shannon and Amy were separated, Leo and Lyberti were next.

"I gotta say… I think Truth is kinds pointless.", Leo said as the bottle pointed at Lyberti. "What do I not know about you?"

Lyberti giggled, and a whistle came out from her tooth gap, which made her laugh again.

Damn.

There were a few things Leo loved: His Mom's cooking (how did she make meat loaf exciting?), Television Shows from the late 90's to the mid 2000's, Memes, Classical Music and of course, Theatre. Or, well, the non acting features of theatre.

But Lyberti's laugh…

It was like the laughter of angels, and it made him feel…

Safe.

In fact, Lyberti's laugh ranked higher than Lyberti's hair and bow, and only just below Lyberti's smile…

…Oh boy.

Leo sweated nervously as he stared agape at his best friend of years, who he had no idea how to talk to suddenly.

How could he ever be good enough for this artistic, brave, athletic, and hilarious angel?

Lyberti, who had finished laughing, now gave him an odd look.

Everyone else also stared, impatient and confused, except for Amy, who as ever, just stared bored.

Lyberti edged closer to him, making Leo yipe nervously.

"Dude, I know things are awkward, but just give me a dare."

But hard as he tried, Leo couldn't muster an idea.

The wall between them was truly there.

Leo just couldn't talk to her.

Not without remembering all the years she'd stuck by him.

Not without remembering all the years he'd been such a burden.

Not without remembering that walk they took together but a month ago.

Not without remembering how enchanting she looked that night.

Not without remembering the soft warmth of her…

And… Leo fainted.

Lyberti sighed, and said "I guess he's really tuckered out. Poor guy has a sweating problem, sleeping problem, and he thinks nature was a mistake, so… He might need some help."

She expertly picked him up and carried him on her shoulders, as she had done numerous times before.

That didn't stop the other kids from being surprised though.

How was Lyberti so athletically capable?

As Lyberti left back to camp, she sighed and looked at her knocked out bestie with an expression of pure sadness.

"Oh, Leo… I should never have kissed you. This is my fault. I ruined our friendship."

She shed a tear or two as she carried her friend into his tent and covered him with his blankie (which she had hidden for him, as ever).

He began to suck his thumb, but Lyberti softly stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want that mitten again, right?"

She giggled as she remembered the memory, sitting by him and running her hand through his hair.

"You hated it so much! We used to go out on adventures burying it in the sandpit, remember? You were Captain Ogie, and I was First Mate Kamali."

She covered him a little more, and he held onto her hand, content.

He closed his eyes and he smiled brightly, safe and warm.

Lyberti almost wanted to kiss that sweet face, that face that didn't realize how much it had helped her over the years.

Leo thought he dragged her down, but the opposite was true.

Leo held her up, he supported her when no one else did.

Who else would entertain her hyper fixations? Who else would help her with her art projects? Who else would help her train for the football team?

Leo was always there, cautious, afraid, concerned…

But always there because he believed in her.

And she went off and kissed him, when she knew how scared he was!

She knew that he didn't want to ruin their friendship, and she kissed him still!

A part of her wanted to build a time machine, stop herself from kissing Leo, and then maybe go and check out the 80's.

Afros were so funny!

But another part of her kind of wanted to kiss him again, and hope that this time, he'd see that she meant no harm.

But she knew it would only make things worse.

Lyberti sighed and left the tent, looking back at the greatest person she knew.

"…Good night, sweet prince."

She smiled softly, and went to her tent, not feeling up for much of anything.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off, her dreams still haunted with the one she loved most.

And how she had hurt him.

Meanwhile, back at the picnic tables, it was Rex's turn to spin the bottle.

It pointed at Jackie, and Rex grinned, his chance popping up.

Amy eyed him suspiciously.

What was he planning?

"I'll take Truth again.", Jackie answered, and Rex leapt at the opportunity.

"Well, Jackie, I must ask:", he started, flexing his muscles and kissing his guns. "Do you think I'm… Hot and funky?"

Silence spread, as everyone digested the weird question.

Rex looked at Jackie with unbridled anticipation, hoping for a positive answer.

It wasn't that he didn't like Amy, just…

She was tiresome.

Now Jackie was a woman!

Hot, popular, even kind of smart: She was the ultimate package!

Winning her over would help Rex so much with his status back at school! No longer would he be just a jock: He would be number 1!

But if Jackie was interested, she was definitely playing hard to get.

You know, since she was laughing so hard at the question, she started coughing.

"OMG! That is, like, totes the funniest thing I've heard in forever!", Jackie chortled, finding it hard to believe that Rex was this sad.

She took a deep breath, wiping a tear of mirth, and she let Rex down easily.

"Hot and funky is definitely not what I'd use, Diet Casanova. And may I remind you that you are dating Amy.", she pointed out, a slightly sassy look on her face. "You may know her: Light brown hair, freckles on her cheeks, steam coming out of her ears…"

Rex gulped and looked back, greeted by a growling and fuming Amy, who was outraged at this betrayal.

"Do you not have a single, solitary loyal bone in your body, Rex Lee?!", she spat out, tears threatening to sky bomb down from her face.

Rex, startled at the emotional reaction, tried to save his hide. "Amy, it's not like that: I just want to know if everyone sees what you see!"

Amy continued to growl, a massive death stare peering into Rex's soul.

"…Honeybear?", Rex tried to no avail, and his GF snatched the bottle.

"I was planning on doing this anyway, and I see that I was right!", she shouted, and she spun the bottle, praying it lands on the right person.

Rex, nervous for his own skin, tugged at his collar and sheepishly asked a question. "Um… What do you mean, Passion Panda?"

Jackie and Parvanna tried to calm the atmosphere.

"Amy, we know you're upset…", Jackie started, only for Parvanna to cut in yet again.

"But surely revenge is a bit much!"

Amy snapped, rage in her eyes. "I'm not going to kill him!"

She glared at him. "Not that he doesn't deserve it! Trying to win over some other girl the entire night!"

Jackie nodded. "Hey, we all agree that he sucks total ass, but still!"

Rex protested the insult. "Hey!"

The bottle finally pointed at Amy, and Amy cackled, laughing manically, her hands shaking in the air and her mouth contorting to an evil grin.

Rex shivered. "I don't like this."

Benny nodded. "I don't like you, man, but I have to agree: Yikes."

Amy pointed at Rex. "So, I'm just sooooooo bad, huh?"

Rex shook his head. "I never said that! Though, you can be a bit… Much?"

Amy spat out venom. "MUCH?! MUCH?!"

She jabbed him in the chest, her face getting green. "YO''RE LUCKY I EVER TOOK INTEREST IN YOUR SORRY ASS! BUT NOW, REVENGE IS MINE!"

She cackled again, thunder crashing in the background.

Rex had to admit…

"Amazing timing."

Spencer, hiding behind Jackie and Parvanna, agreed. "You said it."

Amy grabbed Rex by the coller. "WELL, SWEETIE PIE, IF IT'S SOOOOO BAD TO BE MY BF, AND IF YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE SOOOO0 BADLY, MAYBE I SHOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

She suddenly lunged at Shannon, who had been busy enjoying the stupidty of it all, and was now schoked to be a part of it.

"Hey! I was sitting on the sidelines, like the background character I am!"

Amy grinned maliciously. "NO MORE, MY PRETTY! CAUSE FOR THE NEXT WEEK, MY ADULTURUES BOYFRIEND AND THIS ENVIOUS DWEEB WILL BE INSEPERABLE!"

Rex, reaility dawning on him, shook his head in fright. "No! NO! It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Amy grinned, enjoying her revenge. "YOU WISH! REX LEE, I DARE YOU TO DATE SHANNON GRIFFIN FOR ALL OF NEXT WEEK!"

Shannon, who had never been interested in the dumb jock, and Rex, who had considered the nerdy loser to be the most disgusting thing on the planet, both screamed in agony and terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, just when the drama had reached its point, frownin' frank picked up his cell, and, with a face that spelt alarm, called for attention.

"LISTEN UP, KIDS!", he screamed, causing all the teens to turn, surprised.

The little they had seen of frank made this one hell of an irregularity.

He looked at them with cocnerend eyes and he let out the bomb shell:

"The rest of your friends are trapped in a warehouse. They're being surrounded by wolves…"

* * *

To Lori, there were many things that weren't ok:

Siblings entering her room without permission.

Her conversations with Bobby being interrupted.

Anyone lifting a finger on her family.

Being alone.

Not being needed.

Broccoli on Pizza (seriously, what kind of monster does that?)

But being chased by wolves because of a lack of concentration?

Yeah, that kind of took the cake!

Leaves and branches were trampled as the teens fled, panicking from the intense danger they were in.

The bared teeth foamed and shook violently as the hungry wolves chased our heroes, drooling at the mere thought of flesh stuck in their fangs.

With evening falling, all the teens could see was the fleeting specter of the moon and the spine tingling shine of the wolves teeth.

Dirt, muck and sweat covered everyone, and their hearts pounded in their chests.

How could the day take such an ugly turn?

Lori cursed them as she pulled Dana up from the ground, and looked for Luan.

"Those idiots!", she thought angrily as she tried to keep track of everyone. "Why the hell did they wander off? They should have thought of it! They should have been more careful!"

She kicked a log away, a wriggling of maggots crawling out of it and scurrying into the night.

Lori's face, drenched with sweat, relaxed from her previous rage as she saw an abandoned warehouse, just big enough to hide them for the night.

"Guys! I've literally found shelter!", she cried, and she approached the door.

Drat, it's locked!

The rusty lock taunted Lori, mocking her for her failure to protect the ones she loved, but Lori would not give up!

She would persevere once again!

Her eyes darted around, looking for a solution.

The other teens, meanwhile, started climbing the trees to escape the dreaded beasts that wished to destroy them.

"Lori!", Luna called, a little annoyed. "For literally found shelter, it's kind of literally cutting it close!"

"I'm doing it, Luna!", Lori yelled as she continued to search.

The darkness made it hard to see, and Lori squinted through it, making out nothing but a hard surface.

She began to feel the warehouse with her hands, and finally, she struck gold!

"An air vent!", she exclaimed, relieved. Her heart stopped racing and her tensed up body relaxed.

"EVERYBODY! IN HERE!", she ordered loudly, and everyone followed suit: Leni, Luna, Sam, Maggie, Carol, Whitney, Becky, Dana, Fiona, Miguel and Mandee all raced in, with only Chaz and Luan failing to get in at first.

Chaz was again stuck in the doorway, and now, with the tension at a razors edge, and a pack of blood thirsty wolves after him, he cursed his life choices.

Perhaps his friends were right…

Perhaps he should shed some weight…

But no! Only food understood him!

Why should he change his lifestyle choices?

This was his grandma all over again!

Always haunting him when he least expects it!

Just like the time she barged in on him putting on a horse mask and rapping "It's Party Time" from Titanic: The Legend Goes On.

Look, Grandma, memes are a legitimate lifestyle! I have a right to be dank!

While Chaz spiraled into… Whatever that was, Luan shrieked at the sight of the wolves as they neared her, their snarls the stuff of nightmares.

The moonlight shimmered off their black coats, and Luan felt truly afraid for the first time in her life.

She screamed as they approached slowly but ravenously, and Lori, who was still pushing Chaz in, saw this happening.

"If they had just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened…", Lori began, but as Lori's eyes landed on the scene, her heart stopped and her face went pale.

Suddenly, all her anger, all her frustrations, all her fears disappeared.

With one mighty shove, Chaz squeezed in through the air vent, and he hurried inside to the building, feeling bad for the delay he had caused.

"Lori… Run! They'll get you too!", Luan cried, but Lori didn't give a shit.

Her arms spread wide, her mouth contorted with rage, her eyes red and her body straight, Lori leapt in front of the wolves, her entire self devoted to saving Luan and Luan only.

Self preservation kind of jumped out the window when your little sister who was always smiling was now crying for her life.

Lori scooped up her sister, almost like she was a baby again, and as she dashed to the vent, Lori's memories of Luan flashed through her eyes: Luan preforming her comedy act at Lori's 11th Birthday, 9 year old Lori and 6 year old Luan watching a movie together, snuggled up in a blanket together, Lori hugging Luan just today, and finally, Lori, at the age of 3, looking at baby Luan in her crib, Lynn Sr. and Rita telling her that she has to watch out for her baby sister…

And as Luan ran in to the vent, Lori couldn't help but realize: If she hadn't been so busy trying to get the perfect forest selfie, they wouldn't have strayed off, thus they wouldn't have accidentally alerted the wolves…

Which means…

Her sister could have died…

Chaz could have died…

They all could have died…

Because of her…

No one noticed, but as everyone tried to settle down, Lori began to weep.

How…

How could she have been so selfish?

She…

She had to compensate them for this!

She had to do be better!

Much better!


	4. Who We Are In The Dark

Later that night, everyone was trying their best to sleep and forget the terrible events of before.

Due to the potential threat of the wolves, it was decided to wait for day to break, and then Stan and frank would be able to come and assist the teens.

But until then, they'd have to stay the night in the warehouse, cold, lonely and afraid.

Lori was already making call after call explaining, apologizing, and only just convincing the parents that they can stay and that they'll be extra careful, and yes, Mrs. Whitney's Mom, her nails are still fine, jeez!

Everyone else sort of tried to sleep, but it was practically impossible.

The wooden floor was hard and cold, the lack of blankets only made things worse, and the strange, unfamiliar sounds of the night were enough to keep even the bravest awake.

"…This suuuuuucks.", Fiona grumbled to herself as she vainly tied to make herself comfortable on the hard surface.

Her eyes were nearly closed shut, her bones were rusty and tired, and her whole self felt exhausted, as if she had completed about 5 shifts at Reingers in one day.

Yet…

Her body refused to rest.

She wasn't too freaked out by the wolves (it was scary, she was just less affected by that kind of stuff).

What she really felt was anger and frustration and exhaustion.

Leni and Miguel had sort of asked her how she is, but they seemed to be asking everyone about that!

Could they not see that she needed…

"Oh boy…", Fiona interrupted herself, sighing as she tried to pretend that the ice cold and rough wood was anything like her soft fluffy unicorn pillow back home.

"I need to talk to them about this "needing them so much" thing."

But at the same time, Fiona didn't want to talk about it! Was it not obvious that they were leaving her out to dry?

Though…

Could she blame them?

Fiona knew that she didn't have…

The longest fuse in the world.

Some things just sort of ticked her off.

Terrible dates with mall employees she fell for, Ms. Carmicheal's bossiness, hard work in general, snooty kids accusing her of stealing when she didn't do anything wrong, her parents being way too happy to have her work every day at retail, free form jazz and MIGUEL SHOVING THAT PLUSHIE HE WON TWO MONTHS AGO AT HER FACE!

…

Ok, so a lot of things ticked her off.

Point is, she had anger management problems.

She always did, as far back as kindergarten, when Bo Rains offered her an insult on her dress and she offered him a trip to the nurse's office.

"I've never seen so much hate put into one punch!", the nurse had said that day.

That nurse had been on Reality shows, so she meant it when she said it!

Fiona shuddered, and not just from the cold.

Maybe that was why they were ignoring her.

Looking back, Fiona could see Leni trying to give Chaz warmth with a snuggle, the poor guy looking visibly distraught, and Miguel sitting next to Mandee, the girl looking utterly lost as she rattled on and on about not "discovering" herself yet.

Could she do that kind of stuff?

Was that why they left her alone?

Because when they felt, it was pure…

And when she felt, it only hurt.

Fiona remembered how, a few days before the trip, she had participated in a beach volleyball competition with Leni and Miguel.

It had gone… Less than stellar, but they did end up having fun.

And sure, Leni's ditzitness and Miguel's lack of physical prowress didn't help, but Fiona knew that she was the main reason why they had failed.

She constantly shouted at them for making mistakes, she fired off insults at the other players, and when she wasn't doing that, she just felt so…

Burnt out.

Honestly, she had worked so much this year at the store, sometimes she would fold invisible clothes and tell her teachers that "No, it's not available in beige, why would you ever want it to be?!".

Fiona was burnt out, and her back and neck were more than transmitting the message.

So, her friends, her work, her parents, and her own flaws were keeping her frustrated and awake.

And that was without mentioning the hard floor!

Fiona sighed as she got up.

"I'm not sleeping tonight…", Fiona said, yawning, her eyes drooping and her neck hurting.

She laid her head back on the hard metal wall, Whitney's snores to her left, Luna's sleep singing to her right.

She flipped open her phone, praying that there was a signal, praying to the phone service gods for some sort of entertainment!

But come on, let's be real. What kind of signal could there…

"…Oh.", was all Fiona could say as her phone's brightness tore a hole in her eyes.

"…At least that. Incredible coverage!", she thought, surprised, but pleasantly for once.

She exited her wallpaper, showing her, Leni and Miguel in way happier times, and she turned Twitter on, hoping to find SOMETHING to take her mind off of things.

As she did, she peeked over her messaging for a moment, just to see if…

Sigh.

Nope.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned as she entered Twitter, a small stab of pain in her heart.

Of course her parents hadn't read her damn message from the morning!

"Calm down, Fiona…", her inner voice said, but Fiona didn't want to calm down!

Today was just a complete disaster!

THIS was a vacation?

All she felt was pain and anger and disappointment.

It sucked.

Couldn't one thing go right today?

Just one?!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dana fell over Fiona's outstretched feet.

"Second time today", Fiona thought, but she felt bad this time.

Bad enough her day sucked ass, but now she was hurting someone else by accident?

It just keeps getting better and better, huh?

"Owie…", Dana moaned, and Fiona, her conscious finally nagging her into submission, helped the talkative girl up.

"Sorry… I… Didn't see you there…", Fiona started, trying to apologize, only for Dana to launch into ANOTHER rant.

"Oh, no problem at all! It was mostly my fault, honestly! I was just SOOOO busy chasing this Butterfly, remember, the one from before? Hey, whatcha doin'? Shouldn't you be going to sleep? I guess you can't sleep, huh? Then again, I'm not sleeping! Maybe we should ask me that question, huh? (Giggles) Anyway, I love your phone case! The unicorn doesn't feel like your vibe, which is all kinds of crunchy and moody, but I think it's nice! Say, why ARE you so moody? It's a vacay, girl! You should be all smiles and stuff, no? Honestly, I don't get…"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you don't shut up!", Fiona yelled, prompting some unamused shushes.

Fiona's eyes twitched. "She talked first!"

Dana rubbed the back of her neck. "Technically, it was you who talked first, since you apologized for tripping me."

"You said owie! You talked first! Also, what kind of word is owie? What are you, 6?"

Dana's lip trembled as she reacted to that.

She knew that she wasn't the most mature person on the planet, despite the fact that she was older than Chaz by about a year.

She didn't mean to be childish, she just felt so AMAZED by everything.

Clearly, that had rubbed Fiona the wrong way.

Fiona turned her back, hoping that Dana would take a hint and walk away, so far away that she could smash into her parents as she arrived at Royal Woods.

Fiona chuckled. "Two birds in one stone."

Unfortunately to Fiona, Dana sucked at taking hints.

There's a reason she used a flamethrower on her copy of CLUE.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you, I just think that stuff is cool, you know, like this trip, this forest, this warehouse, your hair, that spider over there dangling over Lori, the feeling of companionship we all share here, my oddly flexible arms…", Dana's arms starts stretching really weirdly, and that was about all Fiona could take right now.

"Shut it! Just… Shut it!"

Fiona turned to her, super annoyed and super tired, eyes now nearly black from fatigue and fists clenched.

"I keep telling you to stay away from me, I'm just really tired and really angry and I just want to sleep for once since I work my ass off at Reingers, I get shit pay for it and I'm also getting IRL screened by my friends! And now I've got you on my back? Talk, talk, talk! Yap, yap, yap! What do you care? You've got, like, 5 friends here at least! Drive them crazy, won't ya? Just buzz off! I can't sleep, but at least let my ears rest!"

Fiona took a deep breath, her fists still clenched, her vision still red, when she saw that Dana was now a little startled, a hint of worry, maybe even fear in her eyes.

Great: Now she's scaring the people around here.

Fiona face palmed and then buried said face in her hands.

"Look… I just really need to sleep, ok? I'm…"

She sighed.

"It's been a LOOONG day, and nothing has worked out for me. I just want to close my eyes and forget I exist for a little while, kay?"

She opened her eyes, hoping that her calmer explanation could help, but nope.

Dana was still there, albeit less energetic.

Fiona groaned. "Seriously, why are you still here? Why have you been talking to me all day?"

Dana hesitated to answer at first, but she swallowed the ball of spit and fear in her throat and ventured forth her explanation.

"I just… You looked so…"

What was the right word?

Sad? No, that would piss her off.

Angry? No, that would piss her off.

Pissed? No, that would piss her off.

Lonely? No, that would…

"Ahem.", Fiona coughed, hoping that Dana could hurry this up. "You were kind of telling me why you were such a pain in my butt, only to suddenly stop."

Dana gulped.

"Seriously, girl, I just want to know, ok? See, I'm not even that angry right now.", Fiona said, only to suddenly crush a mosquito in her bare hands when she saw one.

…

"Ok, so maybe I'm still working out some stuff here, but tell me anyway."

The small attempt at humor eased Dana's soul a bit, and she got braver.

"Look… I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit annoying…"

"A bit?", Fiona asked, cocking an eyebrow, making Dana laugh again.

"You're pretty funny."

Fiona smiled a small smile. She had never really considered herself funny, but she guessed that cynical humor DID count in a way.

If only her calming down skills were as good as her apparently talented joke skills.

Dana started again.

"I'm sorry I was so invasive, It's just you seemed so…"

She went for it, despite a small voice holding up a "Warning: Suicidal idea here!" sign.

"Sad?"

Fiona groaned, deciding to deal with this calmly for once. She had to really clench her fists for that (why was she even getting annoyed?_, but she managed. "Ok, yeah, I admit, I was a little funky…"

A lie. She felt like shit.

"But I really don't want to talk about it…"

Very true.

"And I'd like you to mind your own business. No offense, but we're not friends."

Also true, albeit a little harsh, perhaps. Fiona had to admit that she only had one reason as to why she couldn't be friends with Dana, and shockingly, it wasn't Dana's fault.

"Are you sure I can't help?"

Fiona nodded.

Dana sighed, and began to move away.

"Ok, if you say so…"

Fiona began to lower hey eyes to the phone screen, when Dana said one more thing, which was enough to grab Fiona's attention back:

"I just don't think you HAVE to be so angry, and maybe you can find a way to solve that if you don't put it aside."

Fiona sighed.

This girl was way too nice…

Just like Leni.

Different methods, sure, but there was a genuine innocence and positivity to Dana that reminded Fiona of Leni.

In a good way, mind you.

But, as stated, Fiona was…

"Look… That's real nice of you, again. But I just… I can't now, or ever really, ok? It's my sack to deal with."

Deciding to lie to get Dana off her case AND feel a bit better, she said "I'm sure I'll feel better soon."

In a way, she was also lying to herself.

Fiona honestly couldn't remember the last time she truly felt better.

Perhaps she never had.

Thinking out loud, she said "I guess I'm just really burned out after working all year at Reingers. I had NO IDEA how hard retail is."

Dana turned around, her ears perking up.

Finally! A common trait!

"You work at Reinegers? I love that place! They have THE BEST sales! And the best tees! And the best shoes, sweaters, skirts, jeans… Ok, basically, the best everything!"

Fiona chuckled, momentarily enjoying the enthusiasm the girl in front of her displayed.

"Yeah, they're not bad, as a customer at least…"

Suddenly, she realizes something:

"Wait, how the hell do you not know me? I work at that place like, all the time!"

Fiona was very confused by this.

Surely that girl wasn't so…

"Oh, you see, I get easily distract… BUTTERFLY!", Dana sheepishly admitted before darting her eyes to the object of her desires and leaping after it.

Fiona rolled her eyes, but this time, with humor. Sure, Dana was annoying, but it was nice to talk to someone.

Besides, she was actually paying her attention.

It had even felt good to vent a bit, since she usually kept those feelings inside.

Fiona was a little surprised at the sudden outburst she had had a few minutes ago. She normally said nothing about her frustrations.

Odd.

Suddenly, the butterfly appeared before her.

Dana snuck up to it.

"Look at it! Isn't it beautiful?", Dana cooed, admiring the beautiful creature.

Fiona shrugged. "I don't know. A butterfly is a butterfly, you know?"

Suddenly, the butterfly did something unexpected…

And landed on Fiona's nose!

"Ooh! It likes you!", Dana said with glee.

"Shh!", Fiona said, her eyes fixed on the insect before her.

Before it had seemed plain, but up close, Fiona could see so much more: It had glittery purple wings, two long and dangly antennas, red and blue stripes on its wings, and a delicate feel to it that was unusual to Fiona.

A sort of… Softness of touch that Fiona wasn't sure she had ever felt, except for maybe when Leni would initiate group hugs.

Fiona had never before seen something so small, so helpless…

And so gentle…

Honestly, it was kind of adorable!

Fiona got a small smile as the butterfly continued to perch on her nose.

Fiona's heart beat slowed down, her fists relaxed, her back rested and her head stopped pounding.

Forgetting all else, Fiona found herself seeing nothing but the butterfly and it's simple but elegant beauty.

It was sort of magical, the way it seemed to give her a comforting look.

As if the butterfly was sent by whoever is up there to tell her it was ok…

It would be ok…

Perhaps the most magical thing, though, was that for a moment, Fiona forgot.

She forgot her anger.

She forgot her fatigue.

She forgot her sadness.

She forgot her loneliness.

She forgot the cold wooden floor, aches in her body, way too cheerful girl in front of her, and even the wolves outside.

All Fiona could feel was…

Peace.

For just a moment…

She knew that it would be all right in the end.

And for the first time in the trip…

Fiona felt truly happy.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only 30 seconds, the Butterfly flew off to who knows where, forever gone from the two girls life…

But not forgotten.

Dana grinned at Fiona and Fiona raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Dana continued smiling brightly. "I just like seeing you smile like that! When you're happy, it feels nice."

Dana had another reason…

But she wasn't going to reveal that one now.

Or ever.

Fiona digested that information.

"…Thanks.", Fiona said, and she meant it too. It was nice to hear that.

In fact, the glow from her face ever since the Butterfly had arrived had not dissipated.

She actually felt good!

…And now that she was, she realized that she probably owed Dana some sort of an apology.

"Hey, um… Sorry about being so… Rrrr, you know?", Fiona said, trying to find a way to express herself.

Dana listened attentively.

"I… I just don't usually talk about this kind of stuff… You really didn't need to help me… But I appreciate it. If it wasn't for you, I would have spent the night feeling really pissed."

Dana just beamed in response. "You're welcome!"

Fiona chuckled, feeling an odd warmth in her soul.

It had been so long since she really had a conversation with someone that didn't feel absolutely empty to her.

In fact, she wouldn't mind if it continued.

"Say…", Fiona offered, trying her best to make herself comfortable. She scooched her knees up close to her chest so that Dana would have space.

"I wouldn't mind if we chatted for a bit. I'm not going to sleep anyway, so why die of boredom?", Fiona said, and Dana happily agreed to stay.

She moved a bit closer, and Fiona could now see into her eyes.

It felt nice…

To have someone in the dark of the night.

"Well, um… I believe the first thing I asked you was where you got your hair done, 'cause it looks fab, girl!"

Fiona smiled at the compliment and asked "Well, will you let me finish my sentence this time?"

Dana sheepishly nodded, and Fiona continued, a comfortable smile on her face now, oddly at peace now.

"Well, I go to Ricardo's remember? He's the best with the conditioner. I like to just… Relax in it, you know?"

Dana nodded. "Totes the same!"

And the two girls talked into the night, not noticing a very different conversation happening across from them.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Becky tried her hardest to catch some shuteye, but the pictures in her head haunted her.

Usually, she tried to use her dreams to think of the unattainable: Leni and her sitting in an island of their own, the rest of the world invisible to the naked eye, the only sights and sounds being their synchronized hearts and connected lips.

It may have been cheesy, but Becky wanted nothing more than to finally show Leni how much she loved her.

The dream usually went the same way: Becky would finally muster the confidence to ask Leni out, Leni would agree, they'd take a romantic boat ride, Becky serenading her delicate flower the entire time, until suddenly they'd land at a desert island, perfect for the desert flower that Leni was, and together they'd seal the deal with a passionate kiss.

Becky would always wake up with a grin, only to remember the tragedy of reality.

It was a stupid dream, she reasoned.

But god… How she wanted it to come true!

But tonight's dream went differently…

_Dream Becky, her posture upright and her bold smile invigorating, held her delicate flower Dream Leni Loud and cooed at her face._

_Surrounded by gorgeously green foliage, tall shady palm trees, softly warm sand and blue water, as blue as the clear joyous sky above them, they were in paradise._

_And nothing could prevent their happiness._

_"__My sweet, my darling, my world…", Dream Becky whispered, gazing into the enchanting eyes of her beloved, her golden locks making her love all the more enticing._

_Dream Leni giggled, sending Dream Becky's heart racing._

_"__Oh, Becky…"_

_There it was!_

_The kiss that ended every dream!_

_But just as Dream Becky neared to seal the deal, her lips ever so close, something unexpected happened…_

_"__What makes you think I'd ever love you?"_

_Despite the oddly calm and cheerful tone of those words, Becky felt shocked, her eyes widening._

_"__What?", she asked, betrayal and loss entering her voice._

_The sunny paradise turned dark and stormy, the foliage and trees turned sinister, the branches of trees and the leaves of plants tying her up and scratching her skin, some blood dripping from her cheek now._

_Dream Leni, somehow still cheerful, pulled out Dream Chaz from out of nowhere._

_"__Becky, you know I'm in love with someone else."_

_Dream Chaz growled at her._

_"__Why can't you just move on? Why can't you understand that I could never love someone like you?", Dream Leni said, still cheerful._

_It was kind of uncanny._

_Dream Becky struggled against her binds, when suddenly her Ace Savvy comics fell from the sky onto her lap._

_"__How the heck did these get…", Dream Becky wondered, but it was too late._

_Dream Leni laughed manically. "OMG, Becky! You're a loser geek as well? It's so funny how you thought that I'd ever sign up for that!"_

_Dream Becky started to scream, fear and panic in her eyes._

_"__It's… It's not true! I'm not an Ace Savvy fan!"_

_Dream Chaz, who had been silently staring at Dream Becky with rage, suddenly stepped up to her._

_"__Oh, no, Becky, you're not an Ace Savvy fan."_

_His words were supporting, but his tone was oddly contrasting, full of rage and betrayal._

_Dream Becky nodded, relieved. "Oh, thank you Chaz! I knew you had my back, just like I have yours!"_

_Dream Chaz turned red and, with one deft strike, slapped her in the face, making Becky bite her tongue hard._

_She shook her head, dizzy from the punch, and tasted her mouth to find…_

_Blood._

_"__YOU HAVE MY BACK? I SAID THAT YOU'RE NOT ANA CE SAVVY FAN, BECAUSE WHAT YOU ARE IS A TRAITOR!"_

_Dream Chaz and Dream Leni turned large and monstrous, evil looks and disappointed faces as they towered over Dream Becky, who shook with fright, ignoring the stinging pain in her cheek._

_"__Wait!", she begged, hoping to somehow turn the dream around. "It's not like that! I didn't mean… I never… I would never do that to you…"_

_"__WELL YOU DID! AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL LOSE US FOREVER!"_

_Becky screamed with terror, tears running down her face. "NO! Please, don't! I'd never do something like that! Never!"_

_Dream Leni laughed out loud and, her hand outstretched, broke open Dream Becky's chest, removing her heart._

_Opening the heart's rusty lock with a key, Dream Leni retracted a framed picture of Leni._

_"__Your emotions betray you, Becky.", Dream Leni coldy replied, crushing the frame with her now gigantic hand._

_Dream Becky continued to bawl, scared and lost and hurt beyond belief._

_"__Please… That's not me… I am good… I am…"_

_She was begging, pleading for forgiveness._

_Dream Leni and Dream Chaz turned their backs to Dream Becky, leaving her alone._

_"__You're a destroyer, Becky… And you'll never be happy until you learn to accept the real you."_

_"__NO! COME BACK! PLEASE!", Dream Becky screamed, but they were so far away._

_Flashes of images and sensations passed in her mind: Salt water in her eyes and nose, the glowing embers of fire and the silent confessions of shared pain, the briefest of touches with a familiar hand, Leni's friendly eyes and, a kiss shared in the water, blond hair and different, but also…_

_Familiar._

_And with a start…_

"HELP!", Becky screamed, waking up with a jolt, her body upright, her body covered in sweat and her breath rapid with fright.

Her eyes darted around as she continued to breath heavily, and all she saw was the cold warehouse.

She slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths, when she felt and hand tap her shoulder.

She turned around to find Chaz, now in real life, nervous and hesitant.

"Oh… Hey, Chaz."

Becky was still afraid of her dream, so she treaded carefully.

"What's… What's up?"

"Surely he didn't hear me!", she thought, afraid for her own skin.

Chaz slowly lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Private meeting, if possible."

Becky immediately changed her mood and nodded.

Standing up, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and they headed for a private corner, away from all the sleeping kids and away from the still awake Lori, still making calls.

Becky sat down with him in the corner, she facing him, he facing her.

Chaz sat back to the corner of the wall, while Becky's back faced the rest of the warehouse.

She was tired, yawning a few times before being able to articulate a sentence, but she finally managed to ask Chaz, who was twiddling his thumbs, "What's going on?".

Chaz gulped and sighed.

"Becky… I don't know what to do."

Becky gulped too, but for different reasons.

He had heard, didn't he?

She had betrayed him despite everything.

And now she had to lose him and Leni forever.

Well, she might as well do the right thing and apologize.

No matter how much it hurt.

Lowering her head in shame, she said "I'm so sorry, Chaz, it's just…"

Chaz, confused, shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything, Becky?"

Becky blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Chaz looked to the side, protecting himself with crossed arms. "I wanted to talk to you about my… Eating problem."

Becky let out an internal sigh of relief, and relaxed her tense nerves.

Not that she felt good about hearing that, she was just worried about being exposed and…

Wow.

Was she that much of a jerk?

Her friend was in need of support, and all she cared about was herself?

"Get some prioraties, Becky.", she told herself as she neared Chaz, a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Chaz… If this is about what Dana and I said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Chaz shook his head, guilt in his eyes. "Becky, it's not what you said! It's…"

He suddenly shivered and a tear fell down from his eye.

Becky felt a bit misty eyed herself, she hated seeing her friend like this.

"…Luan could have died tonight… And… Because of my weight, she almost did… If I had been stuck a bit longer, I…"

He choked on some tears and sobbed. "I'm such a fat ass that I nearly got someone killed… I nearly…"

But Chaz couldn't finish his sentence, since he was enveloped by a hug by Becky, who closed her eyes, tears falling too.

"Chaz, you can't blame yourself for that."

"Yes, I can…", Chaz retorted, but Becky shushed him, almost rocking him with slow, calming motions.

"No… You can't… Only Lori can claim responsibility, and even then… It was a simple mistake… Luan isn't dead, no one is hurt…"

She separated from the hug and wiped his tears away, a small, encouraging smile on her lips.

"And you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Chaz slowly nodded, but he continued to talk.

"But… I got stuck today three times! I… It's only a matter of time before something bad happens again! I… I have to lose some weight!"

Becky was surprised. "But Chaz, you always say you don't want to!"

Chaz tightened his lips, hating the situation but knowing what was right. "I must, Becky. I must lose weight. I hate feeling like a burden."

"But you're not a burden."

"Well, I won't be when I lose some weight!"

Becky nodded, but she frowned, concerned. "Chaz… This is a serious decision. Are you sure you can commit to that?"

Chaz shook his head. "That's why I told you. I want you, if it's ok, to help me."

Becky nodded, determined. "Of course! Always! But… Are you sure about me?"

It was Chaz's turn to smile encouragingly.

"Why not? I trust you."

If only he knew what a dagger that was to Becky's heart.

But despite that, she refused to let him down!

Becky held his hands and he held back, the duo smiling.

"I promise I'll help."

"…Thanks…"

They hugged again, and quietly tip toed back to their sleeping areas.

Becky looked back and bid him goodnight, when suddenly she felt a question rising.

"…Chaz?"

Chaz turned to her. "…Yes?"

Becky shivered. Should she ask?

"…I love someone… But I don't know if I should… What would you do?"

It took all of her strength to ask that question, but for Chaz, the answer was simple.

"Well, I guess it depends. If that person is with someone else, someone who's bad for them, I'd probably try to stop it."

Becky nodded.

Chaz then continued. "But… If that person is with someone who makes them truly happy, someone good… Then I'd look deep down and ask myself if that person is truly the one."

He chuckled. "I had no idea that Leni was the one for me until a few months ago. You don't find that right one at first. Sometimes… The one who will truly love you isn't in front of you, but hidden behind you… Waiting to emerge."

Becky nodded again, hoping she could ever do that, but doubting it.

Chaz left to his place, and Becky sat down in her part of the floor, back to Whitney and eyes staring at Leni's silent sleeping form, like an angel that was just out of reach.

"…No, Mr. Cookie, I don't want to eat you, I want to be your friend… Why yes, I do like to boogie…", she muttered out of her sleep.

Becky chuckled softly, and, wanting to make Leni warmer, she removed her shirt, remaining in her bra, and placed it over Leni, covering her.

"…If only I could be with you…", she whispered, and bowed her head.

"…If only you could give me a sign… What should I do?"

She shed a tear as her head nodded off to sleep again.

"…Who will love me?"

* * *

Luan had a lot on her mind that night: The fact that she was nearly eaten by wolves, the fact that Lori seemed to be collapsing because of that, the fact that she couldn't sleep because of those two things.

But there was another problem.

"Um… Girl who didn't laugh at my joke?"

Maggie looked at Luan, confused and irritated. "What?", she asked, quite sharply, like this was a big bother.

"…Can you stop sighing all the time? I can't sleep."

Luan then realized that she might be invalidating her sadness, so she followed that up with "I mean, you might have a good reason, so can you do it a little… Quieter?"

Maggie blinked and sighed even louder.

"…Wow.", Luan uttered, struggling to believe.

Luan was so confused by this girl: She was so silent and strikingly different than the others, clearly going for some goth look like her sister, yet she had laughed (out loud, mind you… Heh. Loud. Accidental puns) at her joke.

And then she was all like, "Let's have an axe murderor come!"

Luan wasn't against dark comedy (she wasn't that "light" hearted!) but still!

She looked back at Maggie, who was now trying to sleep.

Luan knew it wasn't that important, but she had to know why the girl had reacted like that!

She scooched over to Maggie's side and whispered loudly.

"Hey. Hey!"

Maggie turned back, clearly annoyed. "What is it now?"

"Hey, um, listen, girl who sighs all the time…"

"I have a name."

"What is it? Sunshine?", Luan couldn't help but joke.

"…It's Maggie."

"…You don't look like a Maggie."

"You don't look like a nuke, but that's what you're doing to my existence."

Luan couldn't help but laugh at that, her loud and joyous laugh hurting Maggie's ears.

"Oh! That's a good one! You're sharp, Maggie!"

She then quickly added "No, wait, that's Sam who's sharp!", laughing again at her own brilliant sense of humor.

"…Who?"

Luan then realized that she probably didn't have her usual target audience with this girl.

She pointed at Sam, who was resting next to Luna now.

"…Oh."

Maggie tried to go back to sleep, but Luan prodded her again.

"…Believe it or not, I need to sleep. It's a rare thing, I know, you've probably never heard of it."

Luan laughed again, and Maggie cringed again.

"That wasn't bad!"

Maggie turned away. "Shut up and leave me alone."

Luan tutted. "I never got to ask you my question."

Maggie was about to retort when she realized that Luan was right.

Damn.

"Fine. What the hell do you want?"

Luan got to the point. "You laughed at my joke earlier."

"No I didn't."

Luan raised an eyebrow and even Maggie knew that she had no choice.

"…Fine, I did. What does it matter?", Maggie said, hoping that Luan would realize that…

"What does it matter?", Luan asked, incredulous.

Never mind.

"Uh, you just don't look like the kind of girl who would laugh at my jokes."

"I pity the kind of girl who does.", Maggie shot back again, narrowing her eyes, tired of all this.

This was easily the most words she had ever said to a non emo.

"Look, I just want to know why you laughed.", Luan explained, resting her head on her elbow. "Isn't that kind of against the Goth rules or something?"

She took on a neutral expression and said in a Transylvanian accent "Laugh at a joke, and you will never experience ultimate sadness!", before laughing once again at her own brilliance.

Maggie, however, was less amused (big whoop, anyone could have guessed that!)

"Ok, first of all: Goths don't talk like vampires."

Luan nodded, realizing that she had fluffed some of her joke with that.

"Secondly, Goths don't want to experience ultimate sadness. They just like the darker and more mystical aspects of life."

"And thirdly", she said, raising a finger, a hint of emotion in her voice, "I am not a Goth, to my utter relief. I am an emo."

Luan blinked in confusion and replied with two questions.

"Two questions."

"Sigh."

Luan counted on her fingers, pondering her inquiries. "One: If you're not an emo, how come you know so much about goths?"

Maggie breathed out of her nose in frustration and looked back at Luan. "Goth club meet in the cemetery, and emo club meeting happen in there too. So yeah."

Luan nodded, understanding. "Got ya. But two: What's an emo?"

Maggie turned on her side. "News flash: I'm not Wikipedia."

Luan kept pressing, though. "Come on! Just tell me!"

Maggie was really starting to lose her patience. Who did this girl think she is, barging out of nowhere and asking questions about her fragile and broken identity.

"You might want to go to a doctor, considering the ear infection you clearly possess."

Luan laughed again, and Maggie was getting THIS close to committing a heinous crime.

"Gee, whatever you are, you sure are funny!"

Maggie growled and pulled Luan close, her formerly dry and unfazed eyes now suddenly fiery and scornful.

"Don't EVER call me that again."

Her hot breath rained down on Luan, who was legitimately startled at this sudden outburst.

"Understand?!", Maggie asked in quiet rage, breathing heavily.

Luan nodded timidly, scared now for her own skin.

Perhaps she shouldn't have asked all those questions.

Maggie, realizing what she was doing, turned around.

"Nevermind. Whatever. I don't care."

Luan sighed sadly and turned around too, the girls now completely separated except for Luan's ponytail ever so slightly touching Maggie's hair.

"…Sorry. I…"

Luan realized that perhaps she really had went too far.

"I mean, I don't even know this girl! Maybe she just wants to be alone! Maybe she's dealing with some stuff. Who gave me the right to annoy her?", Luan thought, and she decided to make a proper apology, even if it would cost her her life.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be intrusive."

Maggie scoffed, resentment in her voice. "Yeah, well, you did."

"…I just wanted to know why you laughed. I didn't realize that was so bad."

Maggie sighed, now feeling a little bad. She could hear the regret in Luan's voice, and it bugged her conscience.

Perhaps… Perhaps she could at least forgive her. She was just curious, she didn't know how bad Maggie had it.

She's just an innocent bystander, caught in Maggie's terrible cycle of anger and emptiness by accident.

"Great: Now I have guilt.", she thought, and, sighing loudly, she turned back to meet a very sorry Luan, who spilled her gaze to the floor.

Maggie searched for the right words. This was so weird, having to talk to someone who didn't just kind of nod and say "That sucks".

"…It's fine, I guess. I know you didn't mean to. You seem nice enough for that to be true."

Maggie turned around again, closing her eyes.

"Now, let me go to sleep and dream of nothing, ok?"

Luan was not going to argue with that.

She turned around and closed her eyes too.

And while Luan feel asleep quite quickly, Maggie laid there for a while with the usual flurry of emotions and thoughts that she so desperately tried to suppress.

"…Her joke really was funny. She's not bad."

Maggie sighed again, but this time, it was from sadness.

"If only I could feel that."

* * *

A cobweb perched over her head, a ceiling fan directed at anyone but her and a cold, cold wooden floor were all that Lori had and all that Lori allowed herself as she looked at the bright screen of her now very hot phone.

She refused to even try to sleep, despite her clear fatigue.

How could she sleep?

After what she did?

She stared at the wallpaper on her phone, the picture of her family staring lovingly back.

She looked around at her sleeping sisters.

She looked back at the picture, the warm smiles, the welcoming eyes, the…

Love…

Feeling so unearned.

She wanted to hurt herself, but she knew people would notice.

That, and she was afraid of hurting herself.

"Coward…", she thought harshly to herself, feeling the tears spill down and down as she fought the urge to scream at herself.

"My friends were nearly killed."

"My friends family had nearly been killed."

"My SISTERS had nearly been killed."

"Because of me.", she thought, guilt shattering her heart into little pieces.

"I fucked up. I just HAD to take a selfie in the woods, and somehow not notice the wolves! I just HAD to take them on a hike because I felt SO bad about my stupid fucking ego."

Lori flashbacked to just a few days ago, when she and her family went to the beach.

Lincoln had wanted her help surfing, but she had instead forced him to let her help him with Ronnie Anne.

She had managed to burn most of his day, and they had only managed to just patch things up when she apologized.

But out of pure luck, she hadn't ruined his relationship with Ronnie Anne AND ruined her relationship with him.

He was SO angry when she meddled once again.

SO angry that she only listened to herself.

He had even wondered if her affection was real.

Lori nearly let out a gasp despite this being known information.

"Of course I love him!", she thought, not even wanting to consider a world where she didn't.

She LOVED Lincoln.

She didn't always show it, but he was her world.

They were her world.

They were all she had.

"And yet I nearly burned my world.", she thought, guilt nawing away at her again.

Lori held herself, almost rocking herself, remembering the doubt in Lincoln's face when he asked her if she loves him.

Lori closed her eyes as she remembered Luan's face as she ran away from the wolves.

Lori got into the fetal position, tiny sobs emanating as she thought of all the times that she had acted like such a selfish jerk, taking and never giving.

She prided herself on being the eldest sister.

She prided herself on knowing everything.

She prided herself on being the one that her siblings came to for help.

But now, all Lori wanted was for the darkness to swallow her so she could never hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! Chapters 5 and 6 should come out this month as well!**


	5. Swim Only After Getting An Arc Kids!

At 5 AM SHARP, a bugle was sounded in the camp, stirring everyone from their slumbers.

Some responded positively, surprised at the sight of dusk and dawn mixing and matching.

Some responded negatively, trying to grab a few more minutes of sleep.

And some…

"Like, whatever."

Didn't care.

Ruby was lying in her tent, hands resting behind her head, as she looked up at the early morning sky.

She momentarily stood up to release her hair from her braid, using a pocket mirror to do the job. She struggled to at first, which annoyed her.

"Stupid, thick hair! Why does it always get stuck? Why is it so thick?"

She finally managed to set it free, the wavy strands now resting on her shoulders and chest.

She sighed wearily, not excited for the coming week: Yesterday she had been dared to be… (Shudder!) Nice for a week.

"Like, a whole week!", Ruby complained internally, dreading the challenge.

Ruby was used to being left alone to her own devices: She was in her bubble, the rest of the morons shared theirs.

Ruby was used to sleeping late in the summer, looking at her phone the rest of the time, and if there was any time left, reading…

Plays.

Ok, she read plays, happy?

Fucking nosy people 'round these parts.

"Like, they're stupid. I just read them to kill time."

Ruby was sort of an expert on that.

She had been commiting Timeslaughter for about 14 years now.

"But, like, none of that, like, matters now.", she grumbled, clenching her fists. "Now I, like, need to, like be nice and shit. Like, so unfair!"

But Ruby knew that the dare was binding. She had agreed to the rules beforehand, she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Men at some time are masters of their fates:

The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,

But in ourselves, that we are underlings.", she quoted, before cursing herself.

She was not some bookworm, she was no worm!

Not even a small worm.

Ruby sighed. It was hard to not care about anything when your classmates dare you to be nice.

"Well… Might as well get it over with. "What fates impose, that men must needs abide; It boots not to resist both wind and tide"."

She silently cursed herself again, and looked around the empty tent.

Spencer had asked if they could share her stuff, and she had denied him because…

Well, because he sucks and she gave a rat's ass if he had his shit or not…

But, well…

She didn't really have anything with her.

Outside of her phone (which was already safe and sound in her pocket), Ruby had only brought the bare bare essentials: Heaps of clothes (Thank GOD there were washing machines in the bathroom areas!), first aid kit (you never know when some moron sends you to the infirmary) and…

That's it.

Definitely it.

…

Don't look in the bag. There's nothing there.

"And I will, like, kill you if you do.", Ruby spoke to no one in particular.

A regular occurrence, a hobby if you will.

The bugle sounded again, and Ruby huffed, eyes rolling.

"Like, can't wait for, like, the FUN activity of the day!", Ruby sarcastically commented, jazz handing in fake enthusiasm.

"Ruby! Remember the dare!", a voice that turned out to be Spencer called from the other blanket.

Ruby shook her head in frustration. She had forgotten that they were sharing tents.

"And, like, of ALL partners, I, like, got the, like, one I, like, hate the most, who, like, just so happens to, like, also be the one who dared me!"

Ruby wanted to take the cruel mistress fate on a trip to beatdown town, but unfortunately, fate is an intangible concept, and Ruby couldn't punch that no matter how hard she tried.

Not wanting Spencer to see her with her hair down, she quickly braided it back.

Spencer got up from his blankets, and immediately groaned.

The night had apparently been humid enough, as he had pit stains everywhere, and his shirt was soaking wet.

"Darn it!", he called out, and he looked for a replacement shirt.

…Oh crap.

Spencer knew that he could go to Parvanna and ask for a shirt…

But he also knew that Ruby was now under the effect of the dare.

And this was his chance to get her to stop being so mean!

"Perhaps sweating like a sinner in church actually helped!", Spencer thought happily, and he turned to Ruby, who was still adjusting her eyes to the morning sky.

The sun was going to rise any minute now, and it was going to be bright as hell!

"Um, Ruby…", Spencer began, a little tentative, but still daring enough to pursue his goal.

Ruby's surly face met his unsure eyes and she grunted in response.

"Ok, I'm not dead. So far, so good.", Spencer thought, and he cleared his throat. "I was thinking…"

"There's, like, a first.", Ruby shot back, a little bit of resentment in her voice. Spencer wondered why.

"Um, yeah. Well, you see… I kind of sweated out my shirt, and I need another one."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Um, like, last I remember, I told you you, like, can't have my stuff."

"It's sharing, and last I remember, you were dared to be nice for a week.", Spencer retorted, feeling a little braver thanks to the power of the dare. "That, I believe, includes me."

"Like, I don't care! You're, like, not getting one of my, like, shirts!", Ruby said, finding her voice a little too loud.

She quickly buried it under another "Whatever" or two, lifting her phone to hide her true face.

Spencer sighed, tired of being the brunt of Ruby's lack of… Well, everything.

"Ruby, come on! You can't disrespect the dare!", Spencer said, sounding more like a 6 year old who wants to play freeze tag properly than a 14 year old.

Ruby moaned quietly and turned to him, frustrated.

On the one hand, she wanted to fight.

On the other hand, she knew that that would be displaying emotion, and it was bad enough to have to be nice and to… Care!

Ugh, it made her sick thinking about it!

But she had no choice. She had to do it.

Drowning her anger, she returned to her phone and pointed at her heap of clothes. "Take one of my shirts."

She then pointed a violent index finger up. "One!"

Spencer nodded, happy that she was playing along. "Thank you."

Ruby grunted in response.

Spencer wagged his finger playfully, eyes closed. "Uh uh uh! What do you say?"

Ruby was this close to saying something way ruder, but alas, the rules prohibited that. "You're… Welcome…", she said through gritted teeth.

Spencer beamed cheerfully and walked off towards the clothes bag while Ruby groaned once again.

This was going to be way harder than she had thought.

After a few moments of searching, Spencer popped up with his new shirt, admittedly feeling a little ridiculous.

"Um, Ruby?", he asked, feeling really sheepish.

"Like, what now?", Ruby asked, turning to find the very ridiculous sight of Spencer wearing a "Party Bitch" shirt.

"…This was the only one that fit.", was his lame response, half shrugging half fearing embarrassment.

Ruby couldn't help it, chuckling for a second. "I guess you should have thought of that before you decided to take from my clothes pile."

Spencer nodded sadly. "I guess I'll have to go to Parvanna next time."

Ruby didn't know why that made her feel bad for a second. Not only did she despise Spencer, but that shirt did NOT fit his style.

"Probably just really early.", she reasoned, when suddenly Parvanna rushed by and peered into the tent.

"Guys! The others are back from the woods!"

Spencer and Ruby both turned at that. Even Ruby had been a little concerned at the wellbeing of their fellow campers, so this was potentially great news.

Spencer asked a cautious question, fear and concern lacing his tone. "They're… No one is…"

He couldn't even finish, the idea of someone being dead killing his insides, despite no emotional connection to any of the ones gone.

Parvanna happily nodded, albeit hurriedly: Well behaved people weren't late for such things.

"No one is hurt, Spencer! They're all fine!"

Spencer sighed in relief, and Ruby was startled to realize that she was holding her breath until now.

"Now, come on! We don't want to be late!", Parvanna instructed, and Ruby and Spencer started to leave.

"Nice shirt, Spence!", Parvanna complimented, and Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Parvanna."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Being nice to fools and half-wits was, like, the absolute worst!

* * *

The rest of the campers in the tents are (Jackie, Benny, Leo, Lyberti, Amy, Rex and Shannon) were already stationed and ready to reunite with their friends when Ruby, Spencer and Parvanna arrived.

"Did we miss them?", Parvanna asked as she lined up next to Jackie.

"Thankfully not. What took you so long?", Jackie asked, a clear dig at her sort of rival.

Parvanna cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Well, I was getting Spencer and Ruby down here. What were you doing?", she asked, a finger prodding Jackie's chest.

Jackie lifted her nose in the air, refusing to concede. "SOMEONE had to protect Rex from Amy."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!", Rex screamed, hiding inside Benny's shirt, while Amy slashed and scratched, trying desperately to reach her treacherous boyfriend, and only just being stopped by Jackie's outstretched hand.

"Luan can't get here sooner enough.", Benny sighed, hating being in the middle of things.

How cool would it be to have camoflague now, instead of acting as a human barrier.

Parvanna sighed, arms crossed, staring straight at Jackie, who stared back with the same intensity. "You know, that hardly seems as important."

"Just because it's Rex doesn't mean it isn't important!", Jackie shot back, eyebrows narrowed.

"Um, ouch!", Rex commented.

"Fair though.", Benny dryly commented.

Shannon laughed at all this stupidity. "Oh, the folly of all you "popular" kids: While you get into all this stupid drama, I will enjoy NOT being cheated on by my book on this area's foliage."

She excitedly flipped to the next page. "Ooh, ferns! A fave of mine!"

Amy, still spitting venom, maliciously turned to Shannon. "Oh my, my dear Shannon. Did you already forget that you have to bear Rex for a whole week?"

Shannon gulped. All that drama was now coming her way?

"My life is trash…", she bemoaned, burying her head in her book, hoping that the colorful illustrations could distract her from reality.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Parvanna both turned their backs to each other, and at the same time, wondered why the other was being so competitive.

Suddenly, everyone's attentions were taken as the sun's rays rose, bathing the area in bright, almost blinding sunlight, as Smilin' Stan's jalopy honked and sputtered from the horizon, a bright smile on his face despite the terrible events of the night.

"Jeez, he's such a weirdo that he's still smiling after all that?", Jackie asked out loud, and a bunch of heads nodded in agreement.

The jalopy slowly but surely grinded to a halt next to the other campers.

frowning frank arrived next to the already present campers, his frown still present, but an odd look in his eyes.

Worry? Perhaps. He could be fired from his job, so that was probably it.

"Hey, fellow campers! Your friends are safe and sound, as you can see!", Smiling Stan called out, still oddly pleasant, the only sign of a different emotion being the stress marks round his eyes.

The doors fling wide open, and out came all the hikers: Leni and Chaz, holding hands, the latter with an unusually determined look on his face; Luna and Sam, the two still flustered next to each other; Whitney, Dana and Becky, the former looking a little pissed and the latter looking a little scared; Miguel, a little relieved; Fiona, seemingly at peace; Luan and Maggie, the former her usual happy self, albeit stealing glances at Maggie, who tried her best to ignore the odd girl; Mandee, looking very lost as usual; Carol, looking back with concern; and finally, Lori herself, a marked contrast to the Lori who left.

She felt small, her arms protectively surrounding her body, her steps uncertain, her face hiding in plain sight.

Her eyes avoided judgment, except from herself.

frowning frank stepped up to talk to Smiling Stan.

"no one hurt?", he asked, a tone of disinterest, yet questioning.

Smiling Stan shook his head positively. "Nope!"

Despite his smile, one could tell that he too had been very worried.

frank nodded curtly. "good."

He eyed Lori, who passed him with an ashamed look.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "h'mm."

He then turned back to Stan. "and the parents?"

Stan proudly pointed at Lori, who was joining up with the others. "Lori here called all the parents and explained to them that it was her fault."

"bullshit.", frank commented immediately.

"Of course it's hogwash, but she did manage to convince them to stay, albeit with extreme measures of safety enacted."

frank nodded. At least THAT was sensible.

But he'd have to keep an eye on this Lori. That look on her face was all too familiar.

As the campers reunited, asking each other if they're ok, and what the hell happened there, Benny beamed when he saw Luan approaching, her sunny disposition managing to clear his grey skies as per usual.

He walked up to her, a little too excitedly, and thanks to that and a distracted Luan looking over her shoulder, they bumped into each other.

"Whoops! Sorry, Luan.", Benny apologized, sheepish now, a small blush on his face.

Her face was near his shoulder now.

He had never been this close to her…

Except, of course, for the kiss before and during the play.

But that was a month ago!

And ever since, they hadn't managed to…

Talk it out.

Benny was honestly unsure if he and Luan were dating or not.

Not that he was pushy! Far from it!

He wanted whatever Luan wanted!

But that didn't mean he didn't want to know.

Suddenly, Benny felt a person walk over him, and he looked up just fast enough to see that it was Maggie, who was slowly making her way to the bathroom area.

Luan was also looking up, still curious about the girl.

She wasn't going to piss Maggie off again, but she couldn't help but wonder what her deal was.

Perhaps there was a way to talk to her without annoying he, but right now…

"Luan!", Benny suddenly shouted, calling for her attention.

He had already stood up, while she was still down on the ground.

Luan woke up from her stupor, got up, and looked at Benny, who seemed confused.

"Why are you shouting? I heard you the first time.", Luan asked, bewildered by this.

Benny gripped his arm. "Um… I actually called you five times. Including now."

"…Oh.", was Luan's response.

They both looked at each other, pretty shy now.

"…I… I wanted to know if you're ok.", Benny asked.

"I… I am.", Luan answered, which was sort of true, despite all the wolves and Maggies plaguing her mind.

"…Are you?", she asked Benny.

"…Yep.", Benny answered, despite his questions over his relationship with her.

"Cool.", they both said at the same time.

It was… Really awkward.

Luan didn't know yet what she wanted: Benny was a hunk, no doubt about it.

But was she ready for such a commitment?

And that was without all the stuff she went through the last day!

Should she focus on making friends? Understanding Maggie? Hooking up with Benny?

Luan just didn't have an answer.

Not even a joke!

So, resorting to her last strategy, she weakly smiled and said "Well, I better go to the bathroom area. Gotta "Brush" past you to brush my teeth! Ha! Ha! Ha! Get it?", she asked, a little less confidently than usual.

Benny chuckled, but his cheeks still flushed red. "Yeah… Good one."

Luan walked off, stumbling as she approached the bathroom area.

Benny sighed morosely when she was out of sight, feeling small once again, the wind slightly bouncing off of his curls, giving him an uncomfortable shiver.

"Oh, Mrs. Appleblossom…", he talked to his beloved marrionete, which he suddenly removed from nowhere. "Always the setup, never the punchline."

"Benjamin, darling, you have to be more proactive in your quest for love!", Mrs. Appleblossom replied.

Benny sighed. "I know, Mrs. Appleblossom, but Luan doesn't seem to want to spend time with me."

"She's probably just distracted, my child.", she said, and Benny got the marrionete to caress his cheek.

Benny smiled softly. "Yeah, you're probably right. And I don't want to FORCE Luan to be with me. I want to do right by her!"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But how?"

"Well, not to get too big for my britches, but I do have some romantic experience!", Mrs. Appleblossom declared.

"Really?", Benny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yes! His name was Reginald Lancaster the third! Why, I charmed him so effectively, he swore to never "leaf" me!"

Benny giggled at his own joke, feeling a bit better. "Ok, that was a good one, Mrs. Appleblossom. But jokes aside, what do I do?"

"Benjamin, play to your strengths! Make her laugh, like you did once!", she offered, and Benny enthusiastically nodded. "That's a great idea!"

"Oh, I try!", Benny imitated her voice.

"Oh, you do try! On my nerves!", he retorted, and he slapped his knee, an unamused expression on Mrs. Appleblossom's face.

Benny then returned to business. "Anyhow, make her laugh is a plan, but how? As I said, she doesn't seem interested in hanging out."

Suddenly, Benny got bonked by Smilin' Stan, who was not looking where he was going.

"Whoops! Sorry, Benny!", Stan apologized, a cheery disposition still masking his tone.

Benny rubbed his head as Stan picked him up, but he smiled reassuredly. "No problem, Stan! I didn't see you there too!"

As Benny dusted himself off, he noticed that Stan was picking up a bag containing a swimsuit.

"Hey, what are those for?", Benny asked, helping Stan pick them up onto the grown man's hands.

Stan grinned in response. "Oh, just my swimsuit! For today's fun activity, we're going swimming in the lake! We'll even have a competition!"

Benny was actually quite pleased to hear that: Swimming sounded relaxing and fun after the slightly disastrous day that was yesterday.

However, there was another reason he was excited, one that Stan would deliver in a moment.

"Oh, and the competition will be done in pairs, so you better find a partner!", Stan informed him.

"Swimming, eh?", Benny asked, a plan concocting in his mind.

"Yep!", Stan replied.

"Competition, eh?", Benny responded in the exact same tone as before.

"…Yep.", Stan replied, a little puzzled now.

"Yep, eh?"

"…Yes?"

Benny looked up at his confused face. "Oh, excuse me. Just Rule of Three."

Stan nodded, understanding and soon he was on his joyous way, whistling a merry tune.

Benny excitedly looked at Mrs. Appleblossom. "Mrs. Appleblossom, did you hear that?"

"I was "logged" in to the chat, yes.", she quipped.

Benny's eyes sparked as he talked, his heart swelling with hope. "Swimming in pairs? This is perfect! Why, Luan and I are UNSTOPPABLE as a duo! And it's a perfect chance to make her laugh!"

"But Benjamin, how will you convince her to pair up with you?", she asked.

"Oh, please, Mrs. Appleblossom: Luan might be distracted for now, but she'll HAVE to focus when we swim! And, I mean, who else will she choose for her partner? All I need to do is ask her nicely!"

"And if she says no?"

Benny gulped. Of course that was an option. And unlike other "people", Benny would never force Luan to be his partner.

"Well… Then I'll have to wait for another chance. I want Luan to be with me if she wants it."

But he quickly perked up, optimistic over his chances.

"But there is still hope! I'll make Luan happy again, and then we'll…"

"Lock lips?", Mrs. Appleblossom asked, eyebrows wiggling.

Benny objected immediately. "What? No! Of course not! We're not there yet! First we need to truly establish a friendship of love and trust before we can even CONSIDER a romantic relationship."

He pointed his index finger with his eyes closed as he imparted the following lecture: "After all, long lasting and meaningful relationships cannot be laid only on foundations of momentary romantic passion, and must be backed up with countless cherished days of affection and care."

Mrs. Appleblossom blinked in confusion.

Benny cockily smiled. "Oh, I read that in "Ladies Home Journal" last time I was at the dentist."

"Oh, brother.", Mrs. Appleblossom replied.

Benny waved her off. "Now, off to make Luan laugh!"

He ran off over to the bathroom area. "Once I learn how to swim, of course!"

* * *

Rex tentatively approached his and Amy's tent, fearing the worst as he peaked his head in.

To his right, Rex spotted bags and bags full of clothes, make up equipment and shoes. Despite the abundance of said items, there was no order to them. Wildly different colors adorned the assorted objects, the lip gloss sticks had dried up a long time ago, and even the less bright than average Rex knew that Amy didn't wear most of this stuff.

It was quite the mess, both literally and figuratively.

To his left, Rex saw a more familiar pile: His own.

He had made sure to pack as much sports equipment as possible, from tennis rackets and golf clubs to top of the line basketball shoes and that Michael Jordon Spots Drink from "Space Jam".

Surely it wasn't just water! All those other guys who thought he was mad were fools!

…Moving on.

But of course, it was the chair in the middle that attracted Rex's attention the most: Perched on it, her back to him, only her ginger curls present to his view, was Amy.

She seemed to be filing her nails as she sat in silence.

"Ow! I broke another one!"

Quite badly, too.

Rex gulped, fearing the coming storm: Ever since he had flirted ONCE with Jackie…

(Crickets)

Ok, ok, so he might have done it a FEW times.

Anyhow, ever since, Amy had gradually become angrier and angrier, clingier and clingier, shouting at him every time he even dared look at the knockout girl.

"And, ok, I might have overdone it.", Rex thought as he slowly slinked in to the tent, careful not to hit his head on the roof. "But so what? If it means she'll stop shouting at me, I'll stop, fine. But I was just checking out a good looking girl! That against the law?"

One thing was for sure: Rex may not be absolutely happy ever after with Amy yet, but he'd take her over… Shannon!

Just the thought of that ugly nerd being remotely close to him made Rex gag, which grabbed Amy's attention.

Amy, sensing his presence without even looking, addressed him with her back.

"Rex.", she uttered coldly, all emotion withdrawn from the sentence, though it took some effort.

Rex tried to choose his words carefully. Perhaps there was still a way to avoid this dare!

He'd have to put on the charm, though.

He took a deep breath, focusing. "Put your head in the game, Rex. Just like Dad taught you."

Rex smoothly strutted his way towards Amy, a smolder forming.

"Hey, baby! How's my little patch of heaven?", he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

It meant nothing, but it would do for now, surely!

Amy still didn't look at him, but Rex could now see that her eyes were sunken and puffy, and that black black lines decorated her eye lids.

Rex almost felt bad, but there was no time for any sympathy, except for the kind directed at him!

He had to escape this punishment!

Hoping that Amy had forgotten the dare, Rex ran his fingers through her hair. "Say, what do you want to do today, honeybunches?"

Amy still refused to give him a passing glance. "I'm not sure I feel like anything."

Rex decided to increase his odds with some extra flirtation in his moves: He kissed her on the neck a few times, still from behind the chair, whispering his words to add an allure to them.

His Dad had won over his Mom with that every time! Surely it would work!

But for some reason, Rex wasn't as good at it as his Dad.

"Oh (mwah) come on (mwah), Amy. (Mwah) Can't (mwah) a guy (mwah) treat his princess? (mwa…)"

But before he could finish laying that last kiss, Amy suddenly turned and viciously grabbed his collar, lifting him up to the ground.

"Woah! I didn't realize you had such upper body strength! Impressive!", Rex said, and it was genuine for once.

Amy was not humored by this though. "LISTEN UP, Prince Charming!", she huffed, nostrils flaring, eyes raging, a wildfire scorching Rex's soul. "If you want to have ANY chance with your precious "princess", you BETTER follow up on that dare!"

"Uh oh. Better play dumb.", Rex said, though if he was aware of his actual intelligence, he'd know that he didn't need to play dumb to come off as dumb.

Rex innocently shrugged with his voice, still up in the air.

"What dare?", he asked lamely.

Amy screamed at him whilst lifting him, making his hair flow backwards. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT DARE I'M TALKING ABOUT, REX LEE!"

Closing her eyes to calm down, she put him back on the ground, the jock still a little dizzy from all that wind blown at his face.

Amy opened her eyes and stared at him with narrow eyes, her mood serious and somber.

"I know that deep down, you do care about me.", she said, but the truth was that she didn't know at all. It was just easier to pretend.

It was always easier to pretend.

"But I also know that you are obsessed with getting that "Happily Ever After"! And for some reason, you think you can just waltz your way into another girl as if they're some prize to be won."

Rex shook his head. He didn't think that!

"What? No! I admit I love the ladies, but not like that…"

"You listen to me!", she shouted again, losing her cool. "You are going to learn that screwing with me or whichever girlfriend you end up having will cost you!"

She began pacing around the tent, making Rex feel smaller and smaller.

He hated that.

HE was supposed to be the one making the rules, HE was supposed to be the king of the hill!

"Great, now I'm letting her AND Dad down.", Rex thought sadly, a moment of genuine shame at hurting those close to him.

Amy stared back at Rex, still ultra serious. "So, you are going to do that dare, and you are going to commit! You are dating Shannon…"

She suddenly turned to the side, fists clenched, veins throbbing. "MY ARCH-NEMESIS!"

She then turned back, as if the cutaway had never happened. "…For a week."

Rex scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"You know, that doesn't sound so hard now that I think about it. We only go out once a week, so most of the time I just need to text her!"

Finally, a loophole!

But Amy was too fast for him. "Ah, ah, ah! It's no dare to just text her! You need to spend time with her 24/7!"

Rex protested, arms to the side. This hardly seemed fair!

"Woah! 24/7? Isn't that a bit much?"

"NOT if it makes you loyal to the girl you end up with!", she shot back, prodding him in the chest.

Rex nodded, though he still hated the whole thing. "And that's you, right?"

Amy once again answered with a "Sure" when she wasn't.

She then returned to her pacing, her mind working overtime. "Now, there are a few ground rules, which you will have to fill Shannon on."

Rex wanted to protest again, but he felt that that could piss Amy off again. And despite his lack of feelings for her, he didn't want to make her angry again.

Amy pointed her index finger. "Number 1: You really need to be in a relationship with her. Treat her like a girlfriend: Constant talking, hanging out, hand holding if needed."

Rex shuddered. "But… Nerdy hands!"

"And you will hold them as if they were the queens of the hand ball!", Amy retorted.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Vote must have been rigged."

Amy turned to him, wagging a finger. "However, as Rule Number 2 states: You cannot cuddle her or kiss her or woo her in any way."

Rex grinned confidently, hands on his hips, chest swelled. "Piece of cake, that rule!"

He flexed, winking at the camera.

Amy sighed. "Of all the popular hunks, I chose the one with a dry lip balm for a brain.", she thought sadly.

Amy then stepped up towards Rex, really furious now. "And most importantly of all: You will NOT try to flirt with anyone else!"

Rex crossed his arms. "Jeez, Amy, I flirted with Jackie like, a few times. I agree I fucked up, but it's not like I do it all the time!"

Amy stared into his eyes. Rex had never seen such intensity in them before. "Rex Lee… If you ever want that "Happily Ever After" you crave so much, you better learn to be humble, loyal and kind. Because if you don't…"

She lowered her voice to the harshest whisper.

"We're over. For good."

Rex wasn't sure he felt anything for Amy. He had sort of just gone with her when she asked him out a few months ago.

But for a moment, he felt the gravity of the situation.

He HAD to find his princess and castle in the sky!

And he would.

So if it meant trying to… Ugh… Introspect… Then he would.

Plus, Rex could see the beginnings of tears forming in Amy's eyes.

And even someone as self serving as Rex felt terrible for doing that to her.

He may not love her, but Rex did CARE for Amy.

So he would make things right.

At least… He'd try.

Rex saluted his GF. "You got it, coach!"

Amy almost wanted to giggle at that. Rex could be very charming…

When his head wasn't up his own ass.

"Now, get out!", she ordered, and he did.

Amy then sighed morosely and collapsed back onto the chair, feeling worn out.

She bowed her head, feeling some tears fall on her yellow scarf, her freckles looking damp on her cheeks.

"Oh, Rex…", she lamented, her heart breaking again.

"I've lost it all."

* * *

"So, I've been researching the topic since, understatement of the eon, I've never come close to having a boyfriend."

Luan nodded, trying to brush a hard to reach part of her teeth. She also had to be careful what with her braces, so it was hard to share her attention to the many things on her mind. But she did try to listen.

"Mhmm.", Luan said, mouth full of tooth paste.

"Now, it says here in my book on mating rituals in the animal kingdom that the male will usually perform some kind of "mating dance" before performing coitus with the female."

Luan, not exactly listening because Maggie was passing her again, half nodded. "Yeah, yeah, uh huh.", she said, waving the talker next to her off.

The voice continued, pushing their glasses over the bridge of their nose. "So, if my hypothethis is correct, I must prepare myself to mate with Rex?"

Luan, suddenly realizing what Shannon was saying, laughed uncontrollably, almost choking on her toothpaste.

She rolled on the floor, making Shannon a little embarrassed, before getting back up and wiping a tear of mirth.

"Hoo boy!", Luan finally relaxed, panting for air. "That may be the weirdest joke I've heard in a long time."

Shannon protested, arms crossed impatiently. "Luan, this is not a joke! I have no idea how this kind of stuff works!"

The two were in the bathroom area, a slightly dingy collection of toilet stalls with rusting wooden seats, cracked plaster walls, not very aesthetic sinks, and floors that were always suspiciously wet.

It smelt like bleach and poorly made porcaline.

Luan and Shannon were right next to each other, Luan spitting into the sink and Shannon now flossing her teeth angrily.

"You shouldn't do that, it'll make you bleed.", Luan advised.

"Don't tell me what to do!", Shannon said, before hurting herself.

"Ouch!"

Luan cocked an eyebrow. "You know, for someone looking for advise, you're a little opposed to it."

She pointed at Shannon's teeth. "It's not my fault you bit off more than you can chew!"

Luan let out her signature laugh while Shannon groaned.

"But I didn't bite off more than I can chew! My teeth are innocent in this whole matter!", Shannon protested and Luan nodded.

"True that."

"If anyone is guilty, it's Amy's disgusting, little miss perfect teeth!"

Shannon clenched her fist and her eyes got dark and stormy as she cursed her arch-nemesis.

"That monster won't rest until I'm 6 foot under, with a tombstone inscription that says "Least likely to be lit"!"

Luan looked at the camera. "That's going to date this story badly."

She then looked back at Shannon, who was still breathing heavily. "No offense, 'cause I do want to help, but out of curiosity, how come you came to me for help on romance? We've never talked, and I don't have any romantic experience."

She took out Mr. Coconuts. "The only dates she has are the ones in the grocery store!", she mimicked, slapping her knee with a grin.

Luan was genuinely confused, though. She had never even talked to Shannon, and suddenly the girl was coming to her for romantic advice?

Shannon blinked in confusion too. She raised a finger. "But aren't you dating Benny?"

Oh boy. Here comes the blush.

Luan's cheeks turned beet red as she hid her face, avoiding eye contact with the spectacle carrying bookworm next to her. "Um… Not exactly… I mean, I do like him, it's just… We did kiss that one time… And the play… But I also… Like… Um…"

Luan started to glitch, little sparks of electricity inexplicably coming off of her.

"Luan?", Shannon asked, puzzled and concerned. She didn't have any relationship with the comedian, or, well, anyone for that matter, but she did know that humans didn't do that kind of stuff.

"Luan? Terra to Luan?", Shannon snapped her fingers a few times, trying her best to catch the girls attention.

"Come on, Shannon, think! You're in the honor role for a reason!", she knocked at the sides of her head, hoping that some inspiration would burst out of her incredibly talented and cool brain.

"Yeah, brains are cool, deal with it!", she thought, looking at the audience before returning to the task at hand.

"Perhaps the best way to wake a comedian up is to set up a joke.", she thought, while Luan continued to glitch like crazy.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she observed her surroundings with analytical precision, searching for something, anything that could be funny.

"H'mm…", she murmured, when she suddenly noticed the tap in the sink.

A lightbulb with her face on it appearing over her head, Shannon smiled cockily and closed her eyes as she said "Luan, pray tell, what did the tap tell the sink?"

Luan woke up immediately and splashed the nerdy girl with some tap water. "Water" you doing?"

Luan started to laugh loudly, and after a moment of annoyance at being splashed, Shannon actually started to laugh too.

They calmed down and looked at each other with small smiles.

"That was actually sort of funny. You're pretty good at this comedy thing.", Shannon stated, water dripping down her nose.

Luan grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the girls face. "Thanks!"

Shannon then resumed her inquirey. "Now, what should I do? Trust me, I HATE asking for help, so this really is my last resort."

"Why would you hate asking for help?", Luan asked, bewildered. Asking for help was one of the most natural things you could do.

Shannon threw her arms up in the air, annoyed with her own uselessness. "I'm on the honor roll! I ace tests and assignments like a pro! I kick ass at Trivial Pursuit!"

"Weird flex, but ok.", Luan commented, leaning on the wall before backing off, realizing it could be very gross.

Shannon crossed her arms, a little shy now. "…I'm used to knowing how to deal with things. This… This is new."

While they had never interacted, Luan had seen Shannon a few times, especially yesterday, and she never seemed unsure. There was always an air of assurance to her, whether she was hating on Amy or stating a fact.

And Luan couldn't help but feel a little obligated to help: Shannon really did look like she needed it.

Putting a comforting hand over Shannon's shoulder, she tried to calm her down. "Look, I know this all feels weird, but it's not like you need to like Rex or anything."

Shannon sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Luan chuckled. "Woah, I know that Rex is kind of a jerk, but still!"

Shannon got serious, separating herself from the comforting hand. "Well, he doesn't help, but it's not just him."

Luan stopped smiling and listened attentively.

"Everyone is always like "When are you going to find a nice boy?" and I'm like "Mom, Dad, I have a nice boy: His name is Francis Bacon, and he is my brain!"

Luan couldn't help but smile at that. "You named your brain?"

"And all my other body parts.", Shannon informed, before realizing that that was something only she did. "And I just realized it's weird."

Luan lifted Mr. Coconouts. "Chill, toots! This girl carries a dummy with her everywhere she goes!"

That DID make Shannon feel a little less odd.

Luan stopped joking and took a serious expression. "But seriously, if you want some advice: Give this a try. You never know: You might like dating."

Shannon nodded, trying to understand. "I see what you mean, and I'll admit I'm a tad curious, from a scientific viewpoint, to understand why anyone would subject themselves to anything but reading and research, but well, I just don't know."

Luan tried to encourage her. "Hey, no one said you have to like it! People don't need romance in their life to be happy! I just think that any new experience should be tried at least once!"

Luan then looked a little sad. "Besides, you seem a little lonely: Maybe that could help you."

Shannon nodded appreciatively, before adding "I guess I'm not that alone. Thanks for your help."

Luan beamed. "No problem!"

She then looked over at Maggie, who had been looking at a mirror the entire time they were talking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to figure out this emo girl."

Shannon nodded and left, two odd feelings inside of her:

1\. That Luan girl was kind of nice. Almost friendly like. She wondered if that was what friends were like.

And

2\. …Why did she have this half disgusted half excited feeling over dating someone, even for a dare?

On the one hand, she feared it: Boys had never given her more than a passing glance, because "Nerds be ugly!", and she felt more comfortable with dusty pages and lonely libraries anyway.

Not to mention that Rex was…

"Moonwalking all the way to that nerd! Moonwalking! Yeah!", Rex "sang" as he "moonwalked" over to "that nerd".

…An idiot.

But at the same time, an excited knot was in her stomach.

She had never had a boyfriend before.

Who knows? It could be fun to be loved for once, even if it was a dare.

Rex stopped in front of Shannon. "…Say, if I take your glasses off, do you suddenly become super sexy like in the movies? It could make it a LOT easier to date you for a week."

Shannon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, failing to believe that she was the same species as this ape.

"I deduce that this is going to suck ass."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom area, Whitney was taking deep, soothing breaths, her eyes closed in concentration.

Miguel was with his back to her, filing his nails, completely absorbed in the act.

"Weird thing to do, but hey, nails are nails.", Whitney thought, admiring her own perfectly manicured nails with a dreamy look.

"But no time for this! I need to focus!", she ordered herself, her eyes trained on the object of her desire.

Whitney wasn't sure how to describe it; Miguel was just such a hunk!

That perfect hair, that simple yet elegant fashion sense, and the way he TALKS!

"Never have I seen such a mastery of teen slang! He's almost better than me!", Whitney said, emphasizing the almost of course.

No one was better than her, of course.

But a Queen NEEDS a King!

She sighed lovingly as she imagined Miguel swoop in with an elegant brown steed named Keith, offering her his hand.

"My love, we must ride to our happily ever after!", Dream Miguel offered, and Whitney felt the happiness she so obviously deserved finally handed to her.

"Totes Perfect!", she exclaimed as they rode off into the sunset, a chorus of angels singing her name.

It was just common sense: Whitney was the prettiest. The best dressed. The prom Queen. The bomb!

Did she not deserve a perfect boyfriend?

"It's ridiculously easy!", she thought, as she fixed her curls, trying to get them juuuust right. "All I need to do is say "Go out with me" and he'll say yes. Like, why wouldn't he? I'm me!"

Of course, there was the small problem of her tongue tied nature with Miguel.

"Ugh.", Whitney sighed, disgusted with such frivalities. As if she could ever be so pathetic as to be shy!

"It's probably just this sucky place. No place fit for a distinguished lady such as myself.", Whitney thought, raising her nose in the air.

She began to step towards Miguel. "Now, to get that dreamboat!"

Yet, for such a distinguished lady, Whitney couldn't help but trip on the floor boards and fall next to Miguel, her hair ruined.

"AAAGH!", she screamed, and she quickly got up and combed it back to its natural coif.

Miguel blinked in confusion as Whitney kissed her reflection in her personal mirror, saying "Poifect!", then, brushing the dust off her designer jeans, she leaned on the wall and winked.

"Hey…", she whispered seductively, almost purring.

"…Hey…", Miguel greeted back, confused by this entrance.

"So… Whatcha doin'?", Whitney asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"…Filing my nails. Getting ready to take a whizz.", Miguel revealed, still wondering where this conversation was going.

"Cool, cool, say, you know…", Whitney started, preparing herself to ask him out.

"Just say it as it is: Hey, you sexy thing, want to go out with ME?", she instructed herself, and she opened her mouth...

"So, like, you know what's after day? Night! And night sounds like knight, though they're spelled differently, who knows why? English is SUCH a dumb language, I have clearly improved it over the years, but whatevs, what I was trying to say is that language is dumb, like my friend Dana, whose name starts with the letter "D", which is also the first letter of Deoxyribonucleic acid, a.k.a, DNA, and I think you have some fiiiiiine looking DNA, and, like, thanks to Natural Selection, we humans need to reproduce and shit, so, like, if I want to survive and junk, I, like, need to mate with someone HOT and you look pretty lit, so what I'm saying is, my favorite dry fruit is a date, and yeah."

Ok, now Miguel was even more confused.

"Um…", Miguel started, trying to comprehend what she just said. "…What?"

Whitney, realizing suddenly what nonsense she spewed, began laughing hysterically. "Oh, boy, I really need to stop eating all the sugar before bed!", she cried out, her eyes twitching and her teeth chattering.

"You… Ok?", Miguel asked, a comforting hand reaching her shoulder.

Whitney slapped it away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M A MASTERPIECE IN NEED OF AN ANTI-VIRUS CHECK!"

She ran off, cackling, as Miguel just shrugged and returned to his nails.

"It's ok, babies. The weird girl is gone. I wonder what's her deal.", he thought out loud, looking out to where Whitney had run off to.

Whitney, meanwhile, was smashing her head on a tree. "What. The. FUCK. Is. Wrong. With. Me?!"

She began to cry dramatically, mascara tears falling like stones as she bemoaned her existence. "Oh! Woe is me! Why must I suffer in the pursuit of love?"

She shook her fists at the heavens. "No one has EVER suffered like me!"

Fiona passed Whitney and rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen.", she commented.

"Why, yes I am. Thank you for noticing.", Whitney bragged, missing the point.

She then took out a huge tub of ice cream and gulped it down.

"MIGUEL!", she screamed, gloops of Vanilla flying out of her mouth,

Fiona stared at her dryly, clicking her tongue.

She looked at the screen and lifted a sign saying "Pathetic, Isn't It?"

Suddenly, a second sign caught her eye, the aforementioned sign lifting next to her.

"Good one!", it said, and of course, it was Dana holding the sign.

This time, though, Fiona wasn't annoyed by the presence of the girl.

In fact, Fiona was quite pleased to meet the talkative teen here.

"Hey Dana.", Fiona greeted, a pleasant expression on her face as she raised her palm.

Dana gleefully waved. "Sup, Fiona?"

After the events of last night, Fiona and Dana had talked the night away, and while Fiona was still dead tired, she felt just a little less lonely, and that was better than nothing.

"I'll just hang around with her for a while until Leni and Miguel remember I exist.", Fiona thought, as she and Dana walked down the road to the bathroom area, Dana already ranting and raving about her love of Ben and Jerry's, Fiona just trying to reset her aching muscles, which begged for REM cycles.

"So, like, you feeling better?", Dana asked cheerfully as they entered the bathroom area, Fiona going to wash her face, Dana retrieving a comb for her hair.

Fiona nodded slowly as she let the room temperature tap water to run down her nose, neck and ears.

Little strands of hair covered her pupils, slightly blocking her view, and tiny droplets of H2O made her cheeks temporarily cool and soft, which felt nice.

The tension in her back and legs was still there, as were those black lines in her eyes, but somehow…

"As hard as that is for me to believe… Yes. I do feel a bit better.", Fiona said, looking back at Dana, who was scatting as she combed.

Dana beamed back. "Totes awesomeballs!"

Fiona was quick to cut her down. "I mean, don't get ahead of yourself, I still feel like crap, and I could honestly sleep for the rest of the summer if I wanted to."

Dana pouted. "That's less awesomeballs.

Fiona, however, knowing that Dana had tried to help, and appreciating it, encouraged her. "Hey, girl, you really did help a bit. But it's going to take a lot more than one slightly less irritating evening for me to get back on my feet."

Dana immediately asked "What do I need to do?"

Fiona couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Jeez, this weirdo really DOES want to help me, huh?"

It wasn't something that Fiona was used to; In fact, she found it kind of bizarre that ANYONE would care so much for someone that they would only think about helping them.

But it made her feel good. Feel wanted.

And Fiona hadn't felt that in a while.

A long time, in fact.

Fiona affectionately punched Dana's shoulder, smiling that small but genuine smile. "Let's see, 'kay?"

"Okie dokie!", Dana answered.

Suddenly, Leni also entered the bathroom area, her eyes darting from place to place, a puzzled frown on her face.

She looked inside a tap, a speck in the wall, and in Dana's mouth.

"Fiona, have you…", Leni started, but Fiona cut her off.

"Whatever it is, it's not in my mouth. And I heavily doubt it's in Miguel's mouth."

Miguel protested. "Hold on! Who's to say it's not in my mouth? My mouth, I'll have you know, won Royal Woods' "Most Likely To Contain Something Leni Is Looking For Inside It" award!"

He then presented the actual evidence, magazine cover, trophy and all.

"They really just hand that one over. My Grandma won one, and she was dead at the time.", Fiona whispered to Dana, who nodded understandingly as Leni approached Miguel.

"No offense to your award winning mouth, Miguel, but I doubt you swallowed Chaz this morning."

"WHO'S TO SAY I DIDN'T?!... Never mind, that's totes cray cray.", Miguel quickly backed off, entering the toilet stall to take a whizz.

Leni looked back in concern at an unamused Fiona and a helpful Dana. "Dana, do you know where he is?"

Dana shrugged sadly. "Most probably eating something."

"You against breakfast? You racist against Breakfast? You a Breakfist?", Fiona joked, but Dana explained.

"What? No! It's just he's overweight, and I KNOW that he feels bad about it. But no matter what I say, he won't stop hurting himself. He thinks that food is the only thing that can make him happy."

Leni would not stand for a sad Chaz. "Well, then it's up for me, Leni Loud, professional girlfriend, to help!"

Fiona groaned. "Oh, great, you're going off to see Chaz again?"

"Again? You mean I already did it today?", Leni asked, confused.

Had she? She may have forgotten.

Fiona sighed. Leni could be so dumb sometimes.

"No, you haven't, it's just that…"

"Oh, I didn't? Man, that was confusing! Well, I better go to Chaz, my increidible boyfriend who I love very much and I want to spend every single hour of the day with!"

Fiona shook with rage. She didn't know how much more of this she could take!

"Oh, mind if I join you?", Miguel asked, leaving the toilet stall with a smile. "I could give him some tips on losing weight!"

Leni happily agreed. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

Fiona was this close to snapping. Did they really not notice?

"…Ahem.", Fiona cleared her throat, getting Leni and Miguel's attention.

"Yes, Fiona?", Leni and Miguel asked, oblivious to her frustration.

Fiona crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Leni and Miguel looked at each other and then back at Fiona and Dana.

"Someone close to you?", Fiona continued.

Confused blinks.

"Someone who you see every day?", Fiona continued again, her voice getting growlier and more annoyed.

Leni and Miguel shrugged.

Fiona turned red in the face. "SOMEONE IN THIS FREAKING ROOM?!"

Leni and Miguel took a moment before getting it.

"Ohhh!", they said, figuring it out.

Fiona sighed with relief. Finally, someone listened to…

"Dana, you want to see if your brother is ok, too?", they asked Dana, who tapped her chin.

"I don't know, maybe it'd be easier and more successful if I don't…"

Fiona blew up, almost like a volcano, as she spat out venom.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING ME!", she screamed, and suddenly, in a moment of pure instinct, jealousy and anger, she gripped Dana's arm hard, giving Leni and Miguel long hard stares.

"Hey, FRIENDS…", she emphized with disappointment. "Don't wait up for me. Me and my NEW BESTIE Dana are going to spend ALL DAY together, so don't worry about me being lonely or something, I mean, why would I be when I have SUCH GREAT FRIENDS LIKE YOU?!", she said, sarcasm lacing her every word, a mad look in her eyes.

Dana squeed. "I can't believe that I'm already your bestie! This feels kind of rushed. But who cares? It's not like this is some kind of story with plot structure!"

Everyone stared at the screen for a moment before resuming the scene.

"Come on, Dana! Let's enjoy being loyal to each other, and being there for each other AT ALL TIMES!", Fiona shouted, dragging Dana with her.

"Ow! Getting dragged on the floor hurts my butt!", Dana whined, cringing from pain.

She then saluted Fiona. "But it's worth it if it means I get to improve your mood!"

As Fiona and Dana left, Leni and Miguel cheered.

"Yay! She's got a new friend!", Leni crowed, smiling brightly and dancing with Miguel, who dipped her.

"You said it, girl! Now she won't feel so lonely when we can't be with her!", Miguel said, and the two high fived.

Leni then scratched her chin thoughtfully. "But we should hang out with her once we finish checking on Chaz. I have the weirdest feeling that Fiona thinks we're avoiding her."

Miguel waved her off. "Pish posh, sister! There is no way that that's true! After all, the only reason we didn't spend time with her yet was because she was with that Dana girl, and I was trying to help Mandee with… Stuff."

For some reason, Miguel couldn't confess what those things were, but Leni was very trusting and naïve, so she didn't find anything suspicious in that statement. "And I wanted to, but then the hike got off the rails!"

The two still agreed that they'd hang out with her asap, since they both felt terrible that they'd failed to yesterday.

"You think she's fine?", Leni asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "She looked pretty angry back there. Like Lori when I borrow one of her shoes. Or Lynn when someone says that wrestling is fake. Or Lola when I tell her that blackmail is a crime."

Miguel again waved her off as the two made their way up the hill to the newly erected tents for the campers who spent the night in the warehouse.

"Relax, girlfriend! It's not like not hanging out with her for a day would piss her off so much!"

* * *

"So, you expect me to eat you, eh?", Chaz asked the question with suspicion and outrage in his eyes, his shirt off and his pupils narrow.

He paced around the tent, a military helmet adorning his head. "Oh, silly, silly BLT sandwich!", he exclaimed, a hint of playfulness in his voice before suddenly jumping in front of the sandwich that was chained to a chair with a tear mark drawn on with a magic marker.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE EATEN!", Chaz bellowed, spittle flying from his mount onto the drying crust.

"Oh, sorry. My bad.", he apologized, wiping it off with a napkin. "Better?"

The sandwich didn't say anything, because it's a sandwich.

"Good!", Chaz replied to the nonexistent answer he had received, before resuming his tirade. "BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE A PEACFULL LIKE WITH MRS. FRIED EGG AND YOUR CHILDREN ORANGE JUICE AND MNM'S!"

He sat down in front of the sandwich with a pop gun, glaring at it with much hate. "You disgust me.", he uttered with disdain.

"Chaz?", a familiar voice was heard by the teen, questioning… Everything that was happening.

Chaz turned aside, aiming his gun. "Halt! Friend or food?"

Becky waved her arms frantically, bracing for impact. "Friend! Friend!"

Chaz lowered the gun once he recognized her.

"Becky!", he exclaimed, crushing her with a big bear hug that made her breathless.

"Chaz, I'll never find out why you've gone insane if you crush me!", Becky choked out, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry.", Chaz sheepishly let her down, and while Becky gulped some needed air, Chaz showed her the tent.

"Well? What do you think?", Chaz said as he showed off the tent.

Becky surveyed the area, and whistled, impressed: Not a single drop of food (aside from the BLT) was present, and the BLT was tied up to a chair with… Chains, but still.

"Wow. Not a single crumb!", Becky exclaimed, smiling at Chaz.

"Not one! I haven't eaten since last night when I snuck that energy bar before the hike, so that's…", Chaz counted on his fingers. "Like 50 hours!"

Becky whispered in his ears after she calculated.

"…It felt like 50 hours.", he whined for a moment, but he quickly reverted to type.

"Well, whatever! It's still a good start!"

Becky nodded, proud of her friend. "It is! I am so proud of you! I would have probably just got into a cycle of guilt over how I could never change myself for the better, and I'd slowly eat more and more and more until I exploded, and when my carcass would be found, they would celebrate my death across the nation, not a single wet eye in the house."

Chaz snapped his fingers. "Becky, you're spiraling."

Becky slapped herself, returning to earth. "Oh boy, sorry."

Chaz patted her back sympathetically. "It's ok."

While he didn't know all the reasons for her low self esteem and guilt issues, Chaz did know that Becky HAD those issues, and he tried his best to help with the limited knowledge he had.

He had asked in the past, but Becky had refused to share, citing "Personal and Life Threatening issues".

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing that bad!", Chaz thought, not knowing how close to home it was.

Becky then looked back at Chaz, a proud smile adorning her lips. "Wow, Chaz, I knew you mean it last night, but man! You really have started a diet!"

Chaz put his hands on his hips proudly. "Well, as Ace Savvy says…"

They both heroically posed, the soothing image of the hero they loved so much comforting their guilt as usual. "You'll never know if you can be a hero if you don't try to be one!"

The two confidants laughed and fist bumped, a moment of unity and peace in an otherwise chaotic and nervous life.

Becky then twiddled her thumbs, that familiar guilt and shame already returning. "I must ask: How do you manage to not think about how much you want that one thing you can't have because if you do… You'll be the bad guy?"

She looked at him with almost pleading eyes, so desperate Becky was to not hut Chaz and Leni with her selfish disgusting feelings.

Chaz, unfortunately, had a very realistic response. "Woah, woah, Becky! I only just started! You think I'm not wishing I had some juicy steaks, or scrumptious hamburgers, or roasted marshmallows dipped with chocolate and caramal!"

Chaz began drooling and his stomach rumbled for the millionth time in the last few hours.

He suddenly sniffed Becky, catching the faint scent of a bagel with cream cheese.

"You smell like delciousness!", Chaz raved, and he began to lick the air.

"WHY DOESN'T THE AIR TASTE LIKE HOT DOGS, BECKY?! WHY?!"

Becky, seeing that Chaz was struggling, started slapping him.

"That's good! Do it again!", Chaz ordered.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you. And Ace Savvy says friends are not punching bags!", Becky stated, wary of slapping her friend silly.

"Do it, Becky! Make my hunger suffer!", Chaz begged and, panicking, Becky slapped again, hard, making his cheek ring from the impact.

He nodded enthusiastically. "I think it's working! Now I hunger for revenge!"

"All right!", Becky pumped her fist, before connecting the dots. "Wait, revenge? You can't eat revenge!"

Chaz slapped her hard back. "That fucking hurt! Jesus Christ, I didn't want you to do it so hard!"

Becky got back up, wild look in her eyes. "Well, tough, we don't serve revenge here at McBeckys, just COUNTER SLAPS!"

She slapped back, and Chaz flew to the tent's end and then back at her, crashing into her body, sending the two to the ground of the tent.

The two began slapping each other over and over until they both realized what they were doing.

"Ok, stop!", they both shouted, and they got up and patted each other's cheeks.

"Sorry, man.", Becky said.

"Same here.", Chaz replied, and they sighed.

"I just can't stop thinking about food! How I hate it, how I love it, how it won't respond to mainstream torture methods!"

He got a creepy look as he started to near a burning match to the sandwich.

"Perhaps it's time I got more extreme…", he whispered harshly.

Becky, freaking out from Chaz's breakdown, knocked the sandwich aside, blew out the match and shook Chaz violently.

"Chaz, you've got to stop thinking about the object of your desires! You've gotta stop before you hurt your friends! STOP THINKING ABOUT LENI!"

Stopping herself, she said "I mean, stop thinking about food and…"

An idea came to her and she brightened up. "That's it! Start thinking about Leni!"

Chaz nodded, loving the idea. "You're a genius, Becky! Leni should distract me from all that incredible food that I could stuff inside me and feel guilty about!"

Becky sighed longingly, twirling a bit of her hair. "I know what you mean! How could anyone NOT be distracted by her golden hair and deep deep eyes and soft, beautiful lips…"

Chaz gave Becky an odd look and Becky backed down. "Like, I mean, I imagine that's what you see when you see her."

Chaz paused for a moment before nodding with a smile. "Yep! You nailed it! Don't forget her soft delicate hands that feel like clouds!"

Becky let out a yelp of pain. "I didn't need that, god.", she bemoaned.

Chaz began to leave, hugging his friend again, ,who could feel the embers of guilt torch her conscious again. "Thanks, Becky! Now you've helped me start my diet and persevere through the first hurdle!"

His voice got emotional as he tightened the hug, eyes closed and slightly welling up with tears.

"…You're such a great friend. I'm so lucky to have you."

Once again, Becky gulped and felt terrible as Chaz skipped outside.

"Now, off to my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, whom I love very very much! How lucky I am to have a girl who loves me!"

Chaz finally disappeared and Becky sighed morosely, the tent now as lonely as her.

Becky sat down on the chair, taking the sandwich and eating it as she reflected on her stupid situation.

"Whatever am I going to do?", she moaned, swallowing the sandwich.

"…That's some good BLT."

She looked outside, wondering what was the right direction to go.

"…I don't know.", she told no one.

No one was ever there to answer.

She knew that she couldn't have Leni, no matter how deeply she wanted her.

And oh how she wanted her!

How she wanted to caress those dainty cheeks and kiss those perfect lips and whisper a promise to her over and over again, never leaving her side, always together.

Forever.

But no! Becky couldn't have that!

She could have an angsty BLT and a side of guilt, but she couldn't have reprieve.

"Where's my happily ever after?", she cried out loud, the weight of the world barging in and sitting on her shoulders.

Then, of course, who else but Whitney to show up crying like a baby.

"BECKY! I'm sad because Miguel won't notice me and I can't flirt no good!"

Whitney started sucking her thumb and rolling on the floor, prompting a tired and resigned sigh from Becky.

With literally zero interest, Becky stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and whilst chewing asked "What now, Whitney? Did you have to undergo some minor difficulty, like brushing your teeth without a butler?"

Whitney was too busy crying to notice the insult. "No! I tried to flirt with Miguel, and I talked gibberish and embarrassed myself! OH THE SHAME! OH THE HUMILIATION!"

"Gee, and I thought I had it hard." Becky sarcastically quipped.

Whitney approached Becky, pleading on her knees. "Becky, you know that this is really hard for me…"

"Trust me, I know.", Becky retorted, lazily glancing down at her "friend".

"But I need you to help me! I MUST win over Miguel! It is my destiny!", Whitney posed oh so dramatically.

"Look, why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'd answer you if you asked!", Becky said, crossing her legs.

Whitney had a mad look as she stared at Becky. "Becky, like, don't you get it? Every time I try I get… Tongue tied! And I know I'm a good flirt! Here, watch!"

Suddenly, Whitney covered her face, and out emerged a very different Whitney: Confident, poised and on the hunt.

She slowly and sensually moved towards Becky, who gulped, unused to such proximity to a girl.

"Hey…", Whitney whispered airily, tickling Becky's chin and eyeing her like a tiger. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this without me?"

She purred, twirling a strand of hair of Becky's in her hand.

Becky was quite red. She had never ever been flirted with by a girl before.

Not that it mattered, it was Whitney, and she was, like, the worst.

But it did feel nice, like she had always imagined it would be.

Still, though, the answer was no.

Becky groaned. "Honestly, Whitney, I gotta say: Why do I have to help you?"

Whitney was shocked! Appalled! "What on earth could cause you to say this, Becky? Do you not know who you're talking to?"

Becky nodded. "Oh I do. Sometimes I wish I didn't."

Becky had to admit: Banter with Whitney was one way to divert her attention from Leni.

Plus… It was kind of fun.

Whitney growled. "Listen, you jerk! I really do need your help!"

Becky crossed her arms, unamused. "You expect me to do this without even a please?"

Whitney begged and begged, with a pleading grin. "Pweese?"

Despite really not wanting to though, Becky's conscious would never let her treat anyone (even Whitney) like that.

"Sadly, the right thing to do sucks ass this time around.", Becky thought, but she had enough to feel guilty about as it is.

Helping Whitney could at least ease her conscious.

Becky stood up and stretched, cricking a muscle or two. "All right, all right, I'll help."

Whitney cheered and hugged Becky. "Yay! Yay!"

She then dragged her out.

"I'M COMING MY LOVE!"

Becky sighed as she hit bumps on the grass. "Well… Here I go again."

* * *

Sitting in her tent with a look of utter despair, Lori gazed thoughtfully as her favorite picture on her phone turned into her biggest fear.

Now, if one only knew Lori from school, or from small encounters, one would have thought that this picture would have been a selfie of some sorts, or perhaps a picture of her and her beloved boyfriend Bobby Santiago, something that inflated that ego of hers and allowed her to gloat about how pretty she is.

If you were a good friend of hers, you would have bet it was a picture of her family, something that eased her soul and mind, something that made her feel loved.

And if you were one of her siblings, you would have made a similar bet, perhaps thinking it was a picture of all of you together, keeping each other safe and warm.

But Lori was a girl of many layers.

Shallow on the outside, perhaps, but ferociously loving, loyal and protective on the inside.

Her favorite picture was a secret she had kept for some time now, fearing that it would make her other siblings jealous, perhaps.

And as she stared at it, a tear dropping down, Lori wondered what she would do with her life.

The picture was one from 11, nearly 12 years ago.

A 6 year old Lori, still so young, so innocent, so radically different from the broken, depressed, lost girl who pretended to be a woman, was holding, or, well, almost glomping a baby Lincoln.

Baby Lincoln, with only two tufts of white hair and adorable orange PJ's (Lori marveled at how small he was. How defenseless), clinged onto Lori as if she was a security blanket.

As if she could defend him from anything.

Lori used to think that was true.

But now Lori had no idea what was true.

In the picture, Lori and Lincoln both had the biggest, widest smiles the teen had ever seen.

Lori could feel the love from the picture…

Lori could feel the tenderness in which she had once held Lincoln, and the utter devotion Lincoln had for her.

Lori, despite how much she didn't want to imagine this, wondered if she still loved him like that.

If she still loved anyone like that.

Lori sighed as she traced the picture with her thumb, Lincoln's cries from that day reverberating in her mind, sending her back…

* * *

_"__WAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Baby Lincoln bawled, the cries reverberating now across the house._

_Lori stood by the side, watching from the dark, as the little boy she had known for so long now really was little._

_He was in his crib, shaking and throwing things around, tears flowing and flowing like a river._

_Lori's heart hurt, but at the same time, it felt empty._

_Lori wanted to rip it out and beat it senseless, but she couldn't._

_How she wished she could._

_"__Honey, Lincoln is crying again!", Lynn Sr. shouted, and the slightly younger father ran into the room, slipping on a rattle and crashing into the wall._

_Despite her mood, Lori couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Some things never change, huh, Lincoln?", she asked the baby, though she knew he couldn't hear her._

_Could he hear her in the present?_

_Or had she forcibly cut the connection?_

_Rita, also younger, stepped in, a 2 year old Lynn on her head, shooting a water pistol, and 6 year old Lori, proudly wearing a "Good Noodle" sticker, holding her hand._

_"__I think I got that for best picture. Even then, I was literally the best at it!", Lori thought, allowing herself a moment of ego._

_"__Lynn, are you ok?", Rita asked, which caused Lynn Jr. to blow a raspberry and laugh._

_"__No, not you, Lynn Jr., I mean Lynn your dad.", Rita explained, and she approached her husband, who was hawlfway buried in the wall._

_"__A little stuck, dear!", he cried, and Rita tried to remove him, while 6 Year Old Lori tried to show her "Good Noodle" sticker to her father._

_"__Daddy, daddy, look! I'm a "Good Noodle"! I got it for being literally the best photographer!", 6 Year Old Lori beamed, her chest swelling._

_Usually she came back home with not much to report but "I had to stop Leni from doing this" or "Luan couldn't stop telling inappropriate jokes that", so it was nice to have some good news for once._

_Lori felt special and she twirled in place. "You think I could do that when I grow up? Take pictures?"_

_She began to "snap" pictures around her with an imaginary camera, while Baby Lincoln continued crying._

_Rita looked back at 6 Year Old Lori, still tugging at Lynn Sr.'s hands. "Lori, honey, I am really happy for you…"_

_"__As am I!", Lynn Sr. was quick to report, muffled as he was._

_"__But we really need to focus now! Your fathers stuck and Lincoln is crying!"_

_6 Year Old Lori had somehow not even noticed the crying until now._

_But as she turned towards the crib, she definitely heard it, almost deafening the shrieks were._

_"__Mom! Lincoln is crying!", 6 Year Old Lori stated the obvious, which made Lori half cringe half humorously shake her head._

_"__Jeez, was I really THAT self centered?"_

_A terrible thought crossed her: Had she stopped being this self centered?_

_Of course, though, Lori was forgetting that even then, the eldest Loud had a heart of gold buried deep within, beyond all the flaws and ego._

_As Rita tried her best not to shout at anyone as she freed Lynn Sr., 6 Year Old Lori looked at Baby Lincoln and felt a pang of sadness._

_Her baby brother was crying up a storm, and it was not pretty to look at._

_6 Year Old Lori didn't like seeing her cute little brother cry, but she also didn't know what to do: She was only 6! Babies were for her parents, but right now they were busy!_

_At first, she thought that it might be his diaper, but to her great relief, it wasn't that!_

_"__Phew!", she thought, and then she tried to think what else could it be._

_"__Maybe he needs his bottle!", 6 Year Old Lori thought, but as she handed it to Baby Lincoln, he threw it away, hitting Lynn Sr. by accident._

_Baby Lincoln resumed crying._

_"You're not making it any easier, Lincoln!", 6 Year Old Lori said, pouting._

_"__Mommy! Lincoln is being difficult! How can I stop him from crying if he won't let me?", she shouted, but Rita really couldn't answer._

_At first, 6 Year Old Lori just wanted to give up. She surely couldn't be expected to take such a heavy burden! She was just…_

_Lori._

_But a small voice, and a great love for her little brother, who looked so upset, wouldn't let up._

_She almost wanted to cry too, he looked so helpless, blubbering and begging, pleading with his eyes for…_

_Her._

_She was the only one who could help._

_6 Year Old Lori leaned in and whispered "Don't get it wrong, Lincoln! I want to help! Really I do! Honest!"_

_She sighed. "But even your eldest sister can't help you."_

_Suddenly, Baby Lincoln lifted his arms, trying to say something._

_"__Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!", he cried, looking straight at her._

_6 Year Old Lori recognized that gesture: It was the one Baby Lincoln did whenever he…_

_"__Nope!", she suddenly said, a look of rare fear in her eyes. "I can't do that! You know that I…"_

_6 Year Old Lori prided herself on being the eldest, and from an early age she had done her best to be as mature as possible: She already knew how to ride a bike, she made her own school lunches…_

_She even went to potty on her very own!_

_And she wasn't afraid of anything! No monsters, or ghouls, or witches, or goblins, or even Mr. Grouse!_

_But…_

_She was afraid of one thing: Holding her baby siblings._

_She could still remember when she had almost dropped Baby Lynn almost a year ago._

_It had really taken a toll on her that day, and not just because Lynn Sr. had fainted that day._

_A few small tears ran down her nose, and 6 Year Old Lori shivered in fright, as she saw herself lift Baby Lincoln and accidentally drop him on the floor, ruining his life forever._

_Her fault._

_Her fault he was hurt._

_6 Year Old Lori didn't even want to dare._

_But…_

_"__Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!", Baby Lincoln cried, and 6 Year Old Lori's heart couldn't take it no more._

_She had to take the leap of faith, even if… Even if it might go…_

_"__No.", she said to herself determinedly, as Baby Lincoln sobbed once more. "He won't fall."_

_Now fully motivated and hell bent on protecting her precious baby brother, she slowly reached towards him, as "Lean On Me" by Bill Withers played in the background._

_Time slowed down, as 6 Year Old Lori and Present Lori held bated breaths._

_Slowly, carefully, delicately, full of love and care for someone so small, so different, so precious…_

_6 Year Old Lori lifted Baby Lincoln from the crib._

_"__He's… He's so small…", she whispered, and so did Lori._

_He was like a doll almost… A small treasure that she HAD to protect._

_He stopped crying, a bright, wide, sleepy smile on his face._

_Lori continued to slowly lift him up onto her, her eyes only seeing him, his small, barely shapen eyes only seeing her._

_His miniscule hands, so soft, so delicate, opened to hold on to her, and his chubby cheeks bounced._

_6 Year Old Lori had almost forgotten all her fears, so enchanted she was by the intense love she could feel, almost like the love of a…_

_No. That couldn't be true._

_But Lori still dreamed of it at night._

_6 Year Old Lori neared him to her, until he was finally held, leaning over her shoulder, his feet slightly kicking until a silent whisper of care made him stop._

_"__It's ok…", she whispered. "It's ok…"_

_Baby Lincoln yawned as 6 Year Old Lori patted his back ever so gently._

_"__I'm here, Lincoln…", she whispered calmly, feeling total peace._

_Time could stop now._

_She wouldn't mind._

_"__I've never felt something like this before…", she thought, awe struck by the emotions she didn't even comprehend._

_Something about here…_

_About now…_

_With her baby brother…_

_Meant more than any "Good Noodle" sticker._

_Something about him…_

_She loved more than anything._

_Even herself._

_As she held him, she didn't notice the picture that Rita was about to take with her camera…_

_Or the vase that was about to fall in a different room…_

_But she did notice Baby Lincoln whisper, only to her, his first ever words._

_"…__Lo…Lori…"_

_SNAP!_

* * *

And out of the picture Lori was, back in a world that felt cold, a world she didn't understand…

A world where she wasn't Lincoln's world.

"All because of me.", she thought, the tears flowing down, making the matress below her wet.

Lori held her knees close, still looking at the picture.

"I failed you. I failed all our siblings. I almost lost Luan. I'm…"

Lori sobbed. "You were right: I'm selfish. I'm a jerk. Even when I try to do what's right, I fail."

Lori looked down with shame, not wanting to look at her baby brother's eyes.

"I… I don't want to… I don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore."

But how?

"How can I not? What can I do?", she begged, smashing her head on the matress over and over.

"What can I do to make things better?!", she demanded, hitting her head one too many times.

"Ow!", she rubbed her head.

Sighing again, she kept searching for a solution.

"I took charge of the hike to make my ego feel better. And in the end, I nearly hurt everyone."

The wheels in her mind began turning, as a "solution" began to formulate in her mind.

"I'm not responsible enough. I keep failing because I care more about stupid me."

Lori came to a realization.

"Well… Maybe that's the problem. I'm not responsible… So I'll avoid hurting those I love… By not taking responsibility."

Hey, I didn't say it was a good realization!

Lori stood up, feeling a little better. "I know it sounds bad… And I won't get that sweet, sweet big sister praise…"

But Lori knew what was right.

Deep down in her heart, she knew that…

"My friends and family's safety is more important than anything. If I have to be a nobody… Then I will."

She looked at the image of Lincoln and, eyes closed, kissed it tenderly.

"I've let you down for the last time, Lincoln."

She smiled weakly. "I… I… I'll be responsible by not being responsible… And then I'll be a good big sister. Like I should have been."

Suddenly, frowning frank peeked in and said "lori loud, front and center. we can't start the swimming without you."

As she left, he looked over at her, almost as if he heard what she said. "you never know if someone's going to get hurt. i'll be hoping for your help in the case of an emergency."

Lori didn't say anything, but she gladly thought to herself that no one was going to get hurt…

Because she wouldn't be able to fail to save them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Next time, in what is sure to be the longest chapter yet, SWIMMING!**

**WILL RUBY MANAGE TO BE NICE?!**

**WILL BENNY MAKE LUAN LAUGH?!**

**WILL LUAN FIGURE OUT MAGGIE, OR WILL MAGGIE GET HER TO LEAVE HER ALONE?!**

**WILL REX AND SHANNON KILL EACH OTHER?!**

**WILL FIONA MAKE LENI AND MIGUEL JEALOUS?!**

**WILL WHITNEY ASK MIGUEL OUT?!**

**WILL BECKY GET EVEN MORE GUILT RIDDEN OVER LENI?!**

**WILL CHAZ'S DIET WORK?!**

**WILL LORI EVER BE RESPONSIBLE AGAIN?!**

**Find out next time on SUMMER OF DESTINY!**

**Also, be on the lookout to 3 new Loud House stories of mine, that serve as prequels and midquels to SUMMER OF DESTINY!:**

**1\. Beach Episode (Posted in two parts in "Wouldn't Trade It For The World" in the near future)**

**2\. Besties (A Leo And Lyberti Love Story Released Independently)**

**3\. Missing Mama (A Lincoln and Lori bonding story set in the middle of SUMMER OF DESTINY, Released in "Wouldn't Trade It For The World")**


	6. Stretch Those Arcs A Bit More, Kids!

PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!

Smilin' Stan's whistle sounded loud and clear, as the teens all stood next to the lake, its waters clear and cool, reflecting the sunny sky.

It was a perfect day for swimming.

But not necessarily a perfect day for plans, as most of them would find out.

"Ok…", Whitney, eagerly anticipating her friends sage advice, leaned her head close to Becky. "What do you think?"

Becky frowned, but in a tired and resigned sort of way.

It wasn't that she didn't want to help Whitney; As annoying as Whitney could get, she was still her friend.

"Sort of…", she thought with a sigh, knowing that these days, Whitney viewed friendship as more of a "Take and Take" than a "Give and Take".

Sure, Becky and Dana were her "BFF'S FOR, LIKE, LIFE!" when she needed to impress a cute boy or go shopping, but when it came to anything that didn't remotely interest her, Whitney turned passive and dismissive, as if doing something that someone else wanted to do was this cruel and unusual punishment.

But, despite her frustration at being treated like nothing more than a glorified foot stool, the reason Becky couldn't help was because she didn't know how to flirt with boys.

She barely knew how to flirt with the only gender that interested her, how the hell would she know how to pick up a boy?

But she had promised to help, and Becky really did want to keep that promise, even if it was for an up her own ass jerkface like…

"Becky, stop introspecting already! I need advice, not narration about your so called "problems"!", Whitney barked, causing Becky to waken from her stupor.

"Hey! My "so called problems" are problems!", Becky yelled back, hurt by the assertion that her unenviable high school drama meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

…And…

Maybe Whitney was right?

After all, how many people did care about the feelings of one very confused and lonely girl, who just wanted to feel loved, just a little…

"Damn it, Becky! I asked you to stop narrating to yourself!"

Darn. She DOES have a point.

Becky shook her head and focused on Whitney, who tapped her foot impatiently, the summer sun shining on her exposed skin, making it glint.

"Well?", Whitney demanded, awaiting instructions.

Becky tried, despite the difficulty, to muster some sort of confidence.

"Just imagine that Miguel is… Leni! Yes, Leni!", Becky thought, and she hoped that for once, her crush could help instead of hinder.

Turning Whitney's head to look at Miguel, who was still busy talking to a still oddly sad looking Mandee, Becky started assembling a game plan.

"Well, if I was interested in Miguel, which I totally am not…"

"That's good, Becky, he'd never date someone like you."

Becky bit her tongue, lest she get punished for "vulgar language".

"As I was saying, if I was interested, I'd slowly go up to him and ask him…"

"To marry me right now! Ok, Becky, sounds like a plan! But who do we know that's a priest?", Whitney asked, and she tapped her chin in thought, before shrugging and lifting her phone. "Eh, I'll just ask Daddy to call that guy on all the church ads. What's his name? Jesus Chrysler?"

Becky wasn't sure if to be annoyed or to laugh. Was Whitney seriously this clueless?

"Whitney, you can barely ask him out: How are you going to propose to him?"

Whitney nodded, understanding. "Good point. You do it for me."

Becky face palmed, leaving a red mark on her forehead. "No, Whitney! You don't get a wingman to propose for you!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes far back into her head. "Jesus Christ!"

"Oh, is he a priest?", Whitney asked, genuine innocence in the question.

"Whitney, focus!", Becky demanded, and she stared directly into Whitney's eyes.

They were quite a nice shade from up close.

"You want this boy?", Becky asked, and Whitney nodded determinedly.

"Then I need you to listen to me, ok?", Becky asked, and Whitney nodded again.

Becky pointed at Miguel, a strangely steely look in her eyes. "Now, the key to any relationship is healthy communication. You can't just ask him out. You need to build up to that."

"But… I'll have to wait for what I want!", Whitney whined.

Becky clicked her tongue. "Gee, what a punishment."

She then resumed her demonstration, her eyes closed. "First, you must take a deep breath."

They both took deep breaths, Whitney coughing after a gulp.

"Ugh! Fresh air!"

"Next, you must think of who you want… And why…",, Becky continued, her voice taking on a peaceful tone.

"Who I want… And why…", Whitney breathed, trying her best to listen for once.

It required SO MUCH EFFORT but she was willing to do it for Miguel.

Oh, what she would do for him!

"Remember, relationships are mutual. What would you give him?", Becky asked, thinking of someone very much else.

"Oh, anything! Just as long as I get to feel his muscles and taste those firm lips! Oh, I'm drooling just about thinking about him!", Whitney enthused, and Becky, without even looking, wiped the drool away with a napkin.

"Please don't, that's gross."

"Oh, ok.", Whitney said, and Becky continued instructing, not noticing that she was slowly walking to her left.

"Now, once you've made up your mind, that you like this person and that you want to spend time with them, be close to them, you must convince them to spend time with you in a non creepy way. You must show them you care, but not so much that you scare them off."

"Wow, Becky, you know a lot about this for someone who's never had a date!", Whitney complimented, and for once, she meant it.

Becky blushed. "Well, I mean, I've never really crossed this stage."

"I know. I said you've never had a date. Are you even listening? I can't see, since my eyes are closed.", Whitney commented.

Becky groaned. "Whatever, ok? Just listen."

Becky then held a pair of hands she was sure was Whitney's…

But they most certainly weren't.

"Now, just go to them, and, thinking not only of your happiness, but of their happiness…"

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Holy crap, Whitney, it's, like, the easiest thing in the world to shower someone with love!", Becky chided, and Whitney rolled her closed eyes.

"It's a whole different thing to stop those feelings from hurting anyone…", Becky muttered, just loud enough for Whitney to hear.

"What?", Whitney asked in a really loud voice. "I couldn't hear you! What did you say?"

"Nothing!", Becky denied quickly, panicking.

"Eh, you're right. It probably wasn't important."

Becky wondered if ruining Whitney's swimsuit with some mud nearby was worth the price of her rage, but she decided against it.

"Now, as I was saying, think of how much you want to make them happy, with the hope that you can be the key to that, and, ask them if they want to…"

"Go out?", Whitney asked hopefully.

Becky shook her head. "No. You need to start slow."

"But then I have to… WAIT!", Whitney nearly screamed with fright at the thought of gratification that wasn't instant.

"Whitney, do you want my freaking help or not?"

Whitney sighed. Alas, she did.

"Ok, so listen! For once in your life, think of someone else instead of yourself, and, like a normal person, get to know them before you try to aggressively make out with them!"

Becky finally finished her example.

"So, approach them, and, with a calm and friendly smile, ask them if they would like to be your swimming buddy for the day No flirting, no winking, no nothing! Get to know him first."

Whitney had to admit, it was a good plan.

"Then he'll HAVE to be with me, and I'll be able to show him that I'm WAY hotter than Jackie and Mandee! Ugh!", Whitney gesticulated like crazy, ready to pounce on Miguel.

"Um, Whitney, that's not what I meant, he's supposed to slowly like you, this isn't a date, it's hanging out!", she called out, but Whitney had already run off.

Eyes still closed, Becky sighed. "Oh, well. I guess she did listen a little bit. It's been a while since she has."

"That's true. She's been totes a meanie recently!", replied a mysteriously familiar voice.

"I know, right?", Becky asked, before suddenly realizing she wasn't holding Whitney's hands.

In fact, that voice…

No…

Becky opened her eyes and her insides exploded with fear, her heart leapt out of her chest and over the moon and her face turned pale as…

"Hey, Becky! I'm not sure why you asked me like that, but sure! I'd love to be your swimming buddy!", Leni replied, a cheerful smile on her face.

Becky felt like she could be devoured by sharks, run over by a freight trains and watch "Fantastic Four" (2015) over and over again for the rest of her life, and it would somehow hurt less than the guilt that enveloped her as she looked into Leni's, beautiful, clear eyes…

"No! No! You can't!", Becky shouted at herself, and she removed Leni's hands from her own.

"Leni, Leni, who would ever want to swim with me?", Becky asked self depracaitingly.

"My point exactly!", Whitney called out from a different area, which made Becky growl.

"I helped you, you know?!", she rightfully complained, before returning to the way larger problem at hand.

Leni giggled, in that adorable way she did, making Becky's heart skip at least a hundred beats.

…

"How am I not dead?", Becky thought, but there was no time for that.

"Oh, Becky, don't be silly! You're a great friend, and I'd LOVE to swim with you!"

Becky had to get out of this… AND FAST!

Before her temptations got the better of her…

Before she resumed holding those soft, delicate hands…

Before she felt Leni's cool, smooth skin on her own…

Before they exchanged a wet kiss in the bottom of the sea…

"NO! NO! THINK… OF… CHAZ!", Becky ordered herself too, and, restraining herself with crossed arms, she offered weakly "But Leni! What about Chaz? Your boyfriend? WHO DEFINITELY HAS MORE ROMANTIC INTEREST IN YOU THAN ME! I'D NEVER WANT TO DATE YOU! I JUST LOOOOOOOOOVE BOYS AND THEIR…"

"Think, Becky, think!", she chided herself, searching for anything.

Her face lit up and she belted out the best excuse. "Spleens."

"Spleens?", Leni asked, confused.

Though when wasn't she, the angle?

"Yes. Spleens. SO sexy.", Becky commented, hoping that her red face didn't give away the fact that this was total bullshit.

"But Leni probably has a MAGICAL spleen… Oh, the wonders it does to her probably insanely attractive filtered blood…", Becky thought dreamily, a little drool running down her chin.

Leni, confused again, snapped her fingers to wake Becky up.

"I don't like you, b-baka!", Becky called out, before remembering where she was.

Nervously rubbing the back of her neck, she could barely look Leni in the eyes without feeling judgment.

"So… Why not Chaz?"

Leni waved it off. "Oh, I checked on him before and he's just fine!"

Back in a different part of the line, Chaz was trying his best not to eat the very steakish looking arm of Carol.

"…WHY MUST YOUR ARM LOOK SO DELICIOUS?", he screamed, earning weird looks.

He wasn't doing too hot.

"Besides, I don't need to spend all my time with him! You're my friend too!"

She then motioned her eyes back to Fiona, who couldn't hear but could definitely see another betrayal. "I was going to ask Fiona, since she seems to be a bit lonely, but she seems to already have Dana, and besides, you're great too!"

Becky felt like she just might explode from happiness.

In fact, she had never felt more alive.

"…I'm great?", she asked, tears nearly escaping her eyes.

"Of course you are!", Leni enthused, and she squeezed Becky in a bear hug that made her feel like Queen of the world.

But despite how good it felt, Becky wondered…

At what cost this would come.

Whistling cheerfully, Benny made his way over to Luan, who was still observing Maggie from afar.

Clearing his throat and making sure his breath didn't smell bad, Benny tapped Luan on the shoulder, just as Maggie disappeared out of her sight.

"Aaagh!", Luan yelped in fright, causing her to smack Benny down with a karate back slap.

"Ow! Pain! It hurts!", Benny yelled out as he hurtled down to the ground.

"Oh! Whoopsy! Sorry, Benny.", Luan apologized as she picked him up and dusted him off, a sheepish look on her face.

Benny waved it off, just happy to be next to her.

She looked so dreamy…

She was dreamy…

Man, what would he give to see her smile genuinely instead of constantly frown from curiosity at that emo girl.

"Oh, I'm ok! I was just wondering if I could ask you something.", Benny began, but Luan had already shifted her focus back to Maggie.

"Uh, yeah, sure, shoot!", Luan said as she used her hands as a periscope, making a periscope sound for effect.

Benny, getting a little shy now, clasped his hands together and shuffled his feet.

"Now, um, I don't mean to enter your private business, but I've noticed you've been a little distracted recently…"

"Well, I am disturbing the privacy of a really moody girl because she's a confusing riddle inside an enigma inside a tortilla.", Luan informed, as if it was a totally normal thing.

"Good! Good!", Benny said, not really thinking about the implications. "So, um… I was just wondering if, and it's totally ok if you say no!", Benny started, immediately defending his intentions and fearing embarrassment.

Luan turned back to look at him, a curious expression on her face.

Benny took a deep breath, and he stopped panicking. "…I was just wondering if you'd like to be my swimming partner."

He looked away, afraid of her response.

Luan, however, was happy to accept. "Sure thing!"

Benny turned with a pleasantly surprised expression on his face. "Really?"

Luan nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I mean, we're friends, we don't need to have all this… Flustered stuff between us."

Benny scoffed, laughing. "Duh! We can totally hang out and not think about the rest… For now."

Luan nodded, happy that she didn't need to get all worried about dating.

She then resumed her watching. "Now, if you don't mind, my curiosity is at its pique! I HAVE to get this Maggie girl!"

Benny nodded, still giddy. "Oh boy! Sure! Don't worry, I'll cheer you up!"

Luan was puzzled by that last one, but she shrugged it off.

She had to focus on Maggie and figure her out!

And nothing, NOTHING was going to distract her from…

"Luan.", Maggie suddenly said, making Luan bounce 5 meters in the air, screaming wildly.

As she landed, Luan realized that Maggie was behind her, and she sheepishly began to back off. "Oh, hey, Mags!"

"Don't EVER call me that.", Maggie said, a little bit of anger and frustration laced in her words.

"Oh, ok, what about Marge?"

"No."

"Migs?"

"No."

"Margarita is so sweeta?"

"You know, 20 years for manslaughter isn't SO bad…"

Luan laughed again only for Maggie's accusatory eyes forcing Luan to try and shift attention away from what happened.

"So… What brings you here to this neck of the woods?", Luan asked, laughing sheepishly.

Maggie continued to give Luan a stink eye, crossing her arms as they stood near a large oak that cast a long shadow on Maggie, cloaking her in darkness.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be snooping into my private business anymore."

Maggie was honestly a little dumbfounded: She had apologized for being mean and had made her case.

Why was Luan still doing this?

Luan denied this with a shaky laugh. "Snooping? Moi? No way, jose! I'm just…", she searched around for an excuse.

Suddenly, a rope trap sprung on Luan, hanging her upside down from a tree.

Maggie stepped closer and stared at Luan with silent frustration as Luan laughed embarrassedly.

"….Hanging around?"

After Maggie sliced the rope trap to set Luan free (It turned out later that Frank had put them up for the wolves), Luan tried to fool her again.

"Anyway, I wasn't doing anything as outlandish as…"

Maggie raised her eyebrow, not buying it for a second.

Luan felt a little ashamed now. "Sorry, really, it's just… It's just…"

Feeling frustrated, Luan actually grunted from annoyance, surprising Maggie for a moment, already accustomed to seeing Luan be cheerful and happy go lucky.

"Ugh! Ok, look, it's just… I don't get why laughing at my joke is such a bad thing!"

Maggie, turning her back, would have normally just ignored Luan, but realizing she could make her point with a retort, she turned back to Luan with a look that broadcasted that this would be the final thing Maggie would have to say about the subject.

"Well, I don't get why you stopped respecting my privacy. Since when is that ok?"

Luan gulped and hung her head low.

Regardless of her innocent curiosity, Luan knew that Maggie was right.

And honestly?

She kind of felt like a jerk.

Rubbing her arm, she apologized. "Maggie, I'm sorry. I can't help being curious, but it doesn't make it ok. I should have just left you alone."

Maggie nodded, annoyed, planning to chew Luan out, but…

Luan had adopted the puppy eyes.

And Maggie suddenly felt a bit bad again.

She knew that, regardless of how annoying it was, Luan was well intentioned.

Sighing (this girl was a headache), Maggie extended forgiveness.

"Look, I know you meant no harm. All is forgiven."

Maggie then got an odd look in her eyes, a sort of playfulness and knowingness, as she spouted out this:

"Now, instead of asking me "water" you doing, "leaf" me alone on the count of "tree" or we won't get along "swimmingly". "Bee" careful with me, ok?"

Luan nodded, and left the scene, only starting to realize the joke a few moments later.

As Maggie let the shadow of the tree engulf her, she could hear Luan's laugh, and for a moment, Maggie felt…

Happy.

But that passed quickly, as it always did.

Maggie sighed again, hands in her pockets, frown in her heart.

Luan's laugh should have made her feel good.

But like all things with Maggie, it passed way too quickly.

Resting her head on the tree, feeling nothing, Maggie noted what she always did.

"…It sucks."

It really did.

"Has anyone ever told you that your very existence enduces headaches?"

A few minutes earlier, when the swimming competition had just been announced, Shannon was having a perfectly peachy time, reading her book about the local fauna and not feeling the need to punch someone.

However, ever since Smilin' Stan had barged in with his announcement, Amy had literally flung Rex at her since "The dare institutes that you must be together no matter what, and that includes stupid "fun" activities that the counselors propose".

And so, there she was, cursing her existence a little bit more every time Rex opened his mouth.

"What? What did I do?", Rex asked, bewildered. The jerky jock was shirtless, making his pectorals dance to the tune of "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul.

And yes, that doesn't seem subtle, but if you read the lyrics and saw my future plans, you'd understand.

It's just… (opens yet another can of cola. How many now? I don't know. I don't care)… This writing stuff? It's hard.

Not the ideas, mind you. The execution.

I'm just… I want to make you all happy. To show you that you CAN exist and be happy.

Yet I fail at both. Hypocritical or tragic? You choose.

It's just…

I love you all. Every single one of you.

Hopefully one day, I could say that about myself.

But for now, let me help you. Yes, you.

You, who is suffering, who is crying, who's had a bad day.

You, who has considered ending it. Who has tried to.

'Cause surely it can't get worse.

Surely this pain is… Is better.

Well… Let me take it on myself.

Let me suffer for you.

Please… Let me show you…

That you're beautiful.

Please… Let me help you live.

Because believe it or not… There is one person who loves you.

…Me.

(Woah, that was quite a tangent! Let's get back to the story now, kay? And if any of you need to say something, PM me. I'll do my best).

Shannon observed this act of… Whatever, and rolled her eyes.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know."

Rex scratched his head, confused. "…I don't get it."

Shannon sighed and returned to her book, the grass she was sitting on slightly dampening her trousers. "I can FEEL my I.Q plummeting to the ground."

She then made the sound of a crashing airplane to further illustrate the point.

Rex rolled his eyes, insulted. "Hey! I have never lowered anyone's I.Q! I am smart too, you know!"

Without batting an eye, Shannon shot back. "You took my glasses off just minutes ago and sighed because I didn't suddenly "turn hot"."

"How was I supposed to know movies lie?", Rex asked, protesting the accusations. Those movies seemed SO LIFELIKE!

Shannon let out a little snort, still failing to believe the moving mountain of muscle and dumbassery in front of her. "Next thing you know, you'll tell me that you think that aliens built the pyramids!"

An uncomfortable silence followed, and Shannon lifted her nose from her book to observe a sheepish Rex. "…That host was VERY convincing."

Sighing harder than she had ever sighed, to the extent that it was really more of a groan than anything, Shannon collapsed onto the ground.

"WHY are you like this? WHY did this happen to me? Me, Shannon Brown, honor roll student, straight A's, Trivia Pursuit wizard and only person to see every BrainPOP movie ever?"

"That's something to brag about?"

"THEY'RE VASTLY UNDERRATED! I STAN TIM!"

Now it was Rex's turn to snort, and he did so condescendingly. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a nerdier nerd in my life!"

He knelt, looking down at the girl in front of him. "You know, if we want to win this swimming competition, I'm gonna need you to get off your butt and start stretching. I'm getting that trophy!"

Shannon pushed her glasses up, annoyed. "Rex, frowning frank said that there won't be a trophy."

"He only said that to make us want to win it even more!", Rex argued, and he flexed his muscles. "And with my absolute sexy awesomeness and your… Something, we've got it in the bag!"

He then pretended to karate chop the air, screaming "REX-KWAN-DO!", only to karate chop a rock and bounce around yipping.

"OW! That hurt!", he shouted out, kissing his hand.

Shannon chuckled menacingly in return, performing an exaggerated bow. "Oh, do tell, all wise and powerful Sensai: How will we win this dumb sport?"

Rex raised an eyebrow, unsure if his ears worked anymore. "I'm sorry, did you say… Dumb sport?"

Shannon nodded, unsure as to what she did wrong. "Ah, yes, I did say that. Are you ears as dysfunctional as your brain?"

Rex approached her, defiant against that insult. "Hey! My ears and brain are perfectly functional! Why, my doctor once said "Rex, the way your mind works astounds me in terrible, terrible ways."!"

Shannon blinked in confusion, before rolling her eyes. "I knew that Amy wasn't the brightest bulb, but MAN! I can't believe she actually fell for some dumb sports guy!"

Rex was adamant, and he snatched Shannon's book. "What's wrong with sports?"

Shannon, annoyed, growled and snatched the book back, whacking Rex on the head with it. "Sports are stupid, pointless wastes of time! Who cares how many touchdowns Michael Jackson makes with his racket before he completes the hundred yard dash?"

Now it was Rex's turn to blink in confusion. His face was one of shock and near horror. "Never have I seen such a flagrant misunderstanding of culture."

Shannon was thrown off for a moment. "Wait, how the hell do you know these words?"

But Rex was off on a tangent, and he didn't have time to think about such trivial things as seemingly out of character intelligence. "Not now, nerderella!"

"Nerderella? What are you, 5?"

"No, I'm 14. Isn't it obvious, genius?"

Shannon scoffed. "No, it isn't, Meathead!"

"Meathead? I'm glad to inform you that my head is nothing but muscle!", and Rex flexed his head… Somehow.

Shannon groaned and turned her back to him. "Look, I don't care! I don't care about you, about sports, about me, and especially about you!"

Rex counted on his fingers. "You mentioned me twice, which normally I'd love, but I don't get it. What's not to love?"

Shannon laughed out loud, spittle coming out of her mouth and grossing out Rex. "Let me count the ways! You're annoying, dumb, mean, jerky, and you flirt with other girls when you're dating one!"

"Only a few times! I learned my lesson about that!"

Shannon wanted to pull her hair out. "Listen, ok? I don't give a SHIT about this stupid swimming competition!"

That was a lie: Shannon in fact did care, but not because she liked sports. She was just very competitive, and had been since birth, when at the tender age of a few weeks old, she had sprinted down the room to grab Dad's wallet before he could.

SOMEONE had to fund PBS!

And if Shannon gave a hoot about sports, she'd be all over this, swimming like a mad woman to the finish line, foam in the mouth and everything.

But Shannon didn't care for sports. She found them pointless and wasteful. Stupid competitions of brawn between people trying to brag about how much they could bench press and how much money they could make from pretending to be injured.

For Shannon, a true competition was one of the mind: A battle of wits.

Besides, Shannon knew that the only reason Rex cared about this was because it was another chance to show off, and she wasn't about to help his glory hunting, no sirree!

She wasn't about to delude herself that maybe if someone actually tried to get to know her, they just might like her, and she might actually have a friend!

Rex rolled his eyes and pouted, turning his back. "You know, this stupid dare may make us be together, but I wish it was anyone else! You're insulting and annoying! I bet you've never even watched a sport in your life!"

Shannon turned her back too. "Well, for once we agree! Because I wish I didn't need to entertain some man child with abs for brains! You're nothing but a jerk who needs positive attention every few seconds!"

Rex gasped, hurt greatly by this. "I do not! Apologize by complimenting me!"

"Wow, you're just that dumb?"

"At least I don't spend all day reading some dumb book! I bet you must be popular with your friends! Always insulting them for being less smart than you!"

Shannon didn't respond to that with words, because she didn't have any friends, but she wasn't going to gift Rex with that. So instead she growled and he growled and they growled as they stood back to back.

And then Rex decided that his honor was more important than his health.

So he snatched the book.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!", Shannon shouted enraged, but Rex refused.

"Sports are about teamwork, and while I do think that I am the star and I need this to make myself feel good, I refuse to dump on what I love! Whether you like it or not, we need to work together! It's what the dare says!"

Shannon jumped up and down, but she couldn't reach the book. "GIVE IT BACK, REX! I'M SERIOUS!"

Rex began to snicker. "Stop it, Shannon! You'll never take it off me, so let's just sit down and…"

But Rex couldn't finish, as Shannon's competitive side hit and she roared with anger, leaping at Rex and rolling the two of them down the hill.

"OW! OWCH! OWIE! OH MY GOD!", Rex screamed in agony as Shannon rolled them down and down.

Rex desperately tried to wrestle back control, and he began to, until suddenly Shannon grabbed his hands, and with a VERY smug smile…

"Boom! Beat ya, sucker!"

She pinned him to the ground.

Shannon grinned and Rex, for just a moment, couldn't help himself too.

"Ok, ok… You beat me! Jeez, you REALLY enjoyed that huh?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

They both smiled, only to suddenly notice…

How close they were.

Time seemed to freeze.

The leaves blew softly and the breeze tickled them as they breathed slowly on each other, noticing each other for the first time.

A strand of Shannon's curly hair dangled over Rex, and Rex's breath hit Shannon's face, but it didn't bother her that much.

Rex slightly smiled, genuinely for once, his eyes softening from their usual mocking tone to a more friendly, even nice tone.

Shannon wrinkled her nose, her geeky smile making Rex feel odd.

And for a moment, they just…

Existed together.

But it didn't last.

"Ew! Get off of me!", they both said, suddenly realizing what they were doing, and they stood back to back.

And then Benny came in.

Rex threw the book away (Shannon just catching it and grunting on the ground) and approached Benny, who was panting.

"Man… I… Need… To… Get… Fit…", Benny said between spurts of breath, and Rex waved.

"Hey, blue shirt kid! Thanks for letting me hide in your shirt earlier!"

Benny frowned, unamused. "It's Benny. And honestly, I'm only here for a favor. I'd much rather not associate myself with you."

He then pointed at him and the now standing Shannon.

"By the way, why was Shannon pinning you to the ground before?"

Rex and Shannon suddenly turned very red, clashing with Benny's shirt.

"WHAT? US? NO! HE/SHE WAS JUST BEING ANNOYING!"

The two frowned at each other and stood back to back again.

"Nerderella!"

"Meathead!"

"Benny!"

They looked at him, confused.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be included.", Benny said, holding his hand shyly.

Benny then cleared his throat and pointed at Rex. "Now, as I said, normally I'd avoid you, but I need your help!"

Rex laughed haughtily, removing his shirt and making his pecs dance. "Well, what can I say? According to the school, "I have abs!"

Shannon blinked, confused. She mostly ignored those, what with her crushing loneliness usually at the forefront of her mind.

That and the cafeteria's egg rolls. The yummy distracts from feeling existentially crummy!

Benny sadly explained. "Yeah, he makes the school announcements remind us of his abs every day."

Shannon looked up at the sky. "God, I've been good, no? Why have I been punished?"

Rex put his arm around Benny. "Well, what do you need dude? I can do all!"

"Except be modest…", Shannon grumbled, which Rex retorted with a "Nuh uh! I'm the most modest person ever! Why, I could win a Guinness world record for modesty, I'm so modest!"

"You know, it must be nice to be this deluded. That kind of confidence must be exhilarating.", Shannon retorted, sticking her tongue out and snickering as Rex growled.

Benny removed the hand, annoyed. "Look, I just need to learn how to swim in no time so I can cheer up Luan!"

"The funny chick?"

"Minus chick, but yes."

Rex wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, boy! You like her, right?"

Shannon smiled at Benny. "Don't worry. Luan likes you too… I think."

Benny smiled back. "Thanks, but it's not about that. I want to cheer her up. She seems down."

Shannon looked down, glum. While she thought Benny was sweet, she was saddened that no one would ever do that for her.

Why would they bother? She was just Shannon. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't popular, she wasn't funny, she wasn't even weird.

She was just Shannon, the nerdy kid who sat all alone and obsessively binged David Attenborough documentaries whilst imitating his voice.

Their loss! It was fun to sound like an Octogenerian animal researcher!

Rex meanwhile, nodded at Benny, listening to his request, as the boy stared up with hopeful eyes.

"Ok, ok, I hear you, Blue."

"Benny."

"Whatever."

Rex suddenly slid close to Benny and whispered in his ear, looking oddly excited.

"I do however ask for one favor."

Benny's face spelled shock and alarm. "A favor? Why? Why can't you just do this for me for free?"

Rex calmed him down. "Reeeeeelax, Blue! It's a small favor, absolutely inconsequential except for me, of course."

Benny calmed down and decided to listen. "Ok, I'm all ears."

Rex exhibited confusion. "…How?"

Benny and Shannon face palmed.

"Just tell him what you want already! Jeez, can't read like this!", Shannon protested as Rex stuck his tongue out.

"Moving on…"

Dramatic music began playing as Rex drew ever closer to Benny, making the jovial boy a tad nervous.

"Blue…"

Benny was so nervous he didn't even bother correcting.

"I want…"

Benny's eyes darted back and forth. WHAT COULD THIS ASSHOLE POSSIBLY WANT?!

"…To be your best man in your wedding with joke girl."

A record player scratched (somehow, it's 2019) and Benny blinked in confusion.

That's it?

That was totally doable!

"…Um… Sure! I don't see why not! I mean, you suck balls and you're not my best friend, but then again that would mean the job would go to my marionette and… That would be sad."

Rex nodded, fake understanding. "Oh yes, it would be really sad and we would all laugh at you for hours."

Shannon sheepishly raised her hand. "Sorry to say this, but he might just be right, Benny. That WOULD be lame."

Benny sighed. He REALLY should have just hired a best man like that movie no one talks about for good reason.

Rex took Benny's hand and shook it hard, making Benny fly up and down. "Well, Blue, I accept! Swimming lessons are go!"

He then pointed at Shannon. "Who knows? Maybe your enthusiasm will get SOMEONE here to even try to help us I mean me win!"

Benny looked at Shannon with a bright smile, now relieved. "Come on, Shannon! You're going to have to participate anyway! Might as well warm up!"

Shannon grunted and rolled her eyes. "FINE! But I WILL take every opportunity to heckle you, Meathead!"

Rex smiled as sassy smile, winking. "After you, Nerderella."

Meanwhile, Ruby was gritting her teeth as she and Spencer approached the lake.

Bad enough that she had to be nice and was forced to accept his offer to be her partner: WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE SO COLD?!

"It, like, doesn't make, like, sense! Why's it, like, so fuc…"

Looking to her right, Spencer's shocked face made her stop and reconsider her words.

"Fine, I mean freakin', is that better?"

It is. I don't want to get up to an M rating.

Spencer shrugged. "Better than that other word."

Ruby groaned. There was only so much mileage that she could get from thinking "goddamn pussy" over and over!

"Still…", she thought, as she walked over the wet and sticky blades of grass, floating in the wind, an odd air of serenity dropping on her. "There are worse things than swimming in a lake on a summer's day."

Spencer, meanwhile, dipped his toe in the water and let out a supposedly unmasculine shriek.

Blushing red as she laughed at him, Spencer pouted. "As if you wouldn't! You were literally complaining about the cold a minute ago!"

Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes as she took off her sandals. "Whatever, ok? At least I wouldn't shriek, though.", she smirked as she prepared to enter the water.

Spencer, meanwhile, had different preparations, ones which Ruby was more than willing to mock.

"An inner tube that looks like a duck's face? Really?", she snorted, snickering her way to a warning.

"Ruby! The dare!", Spencer reminded, looking like Mars with a sunburn.

Ruby grunted and kicked some grass, hurting her foot. Jumping around, she yelled "Stupid ground! Even it's on your side!"

Sighing, Ruby decided to just get this over with. As she had stated before, fate was decided upon.

And there was nothing that could change fate.

She was fated to be nice for a week.

Fated to be annoyed by Spencer and continuously reminded of being nice.

Fated to…

To…

"I don't want to think about it, because I don't care.", Ruby thought as she cared immensely, a small scar shaping itself on her heart.

So, if fate wanted her to have a sucky day swimming, she might as well get it over and done with.

Reaching for her scrunchie, Ruby began the process of removing her hair from its tie as Spencer kept watch for sharks, eels, jellyfish, pirannas and Jason Vurhess wannabes.

He could see it: One step in and he gets devoured alive. And no one would care. No one.

Especially not him.

His eyes darting around nervously, he turned to Ruby apologetically.

Why'd he have to be such a coward?

He cringed for a moment, feeling it lash.

It burned.

So much.

He looked down, feeling horrible.

"Sorry, Ruby… I'm too scared. Maybe you should get someone else…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, since he was suddenly and violently awestruck by the sight before him.

Having not noticed that anyone was looking at her, Ruby had removed her hair and let it flow behind her, almost looking like a commercial for hair products (minus the shitty sexualization that plagues those things. And no, I don't care if it sounds preachy, it's true!).

But while she did look pretty, and her hair was quite fetching for Spencer, it was something else that caught his eye, something else that was needed to be seen.

Seemingly alone, with no judging eyes, no walls, no hiding places and no anger, Ruby actually felt for the first time in years, truly safe and secure.

And because of this, Ruby was not the angry girl who sighed at everyone, nor the multiple hidden facets inside.

Ruby was, for once, herself.

And it was a sight to behold.

After a few seconds, though, the moment was ruined because Spencer's gasp could be heard.

"Stupid voice! Why did you have to do your job?", Spencer complained as Ruby turned, and startled, fell down.

Growling, she grabbed him by the neck. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing!", Spencer squeaked.

He barely choked out his next line as Ruby dropped him on the ground. "I just thought that you looked so at peace back there!"

Ruby blushed and pouted, crossing her arms. "S-S-So? Who, like, cares?"

"…I do..."

Silence reigned.

"…Really?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, no, of course not. I… Whatever, like, let's just go."

But Ruby hid a small smile as she and Spencer entered the water.

Sure, Spencer was just nice like that to everybody, but…

It was nice to know that someone could afford her that.

For the first time in this vacation, Lori Loud actually felt like she was having a vacation.

It was hard to blame her, really: It had all started with the depressing beach day she had had, which had ended with her beloved younger brother Lincoln stating that he didn't know if she really loved him.

As you can guess, that had been quite the doozy for the eldest Loud, and she had been in a stupor ever since, trying so hard to compensate all her friends and 3 sisters on the trip.

And what had happened instead?

She had nearly got them all eaten by wolves because she was too busy taking selfies to notice.

And only a few minutes ago had guilt still been eating away at her.

But then she realized a loophole: If she didn't take responsibility, if she stopped being so bossy and sisterly, then no one would be hurt by her again!

And so, Lori's neck did not shout at her for relief for the first time in years.

It must have been forever since she had just rested with no worries at all, not even tiny nagging ones.

And as she sat down on the pleasantly green grass and gazed up at actually clear blue skies, Lori noticed that her legs didn't tense up.

She could…

Relax.

What a beautiful possibility.

"So… This is what freedom feels like…"

Lori sighed and looked at the skyline, so far away, yet so tantanizingly close.

An odd sensation passed through her, and she felt the compelling urge to reach out to it.

She felt like she could touch it.

But as she reached out, she somehow also felt that…

She couldn't.

How long did she have?

Summer would be over soon…

School would pass by like a flash…

And then…

She gulped.

College.

Marriage.

Children.

Old age.

…How much time did she have left…

Before she'd run out of time?

How much time…

Before she'd have to take charge, to protect the family?

Her fists clenched, and while you could never get her to admit it, her cheeks suddenly dampened ever so slightly.

Never again to wonder at an insect's existence.

Never again to just dance with no worry, with no care.

Never again to just sit down, gaze at the sky…

And smile for no reason.

On the one hand, Lori wanted all this stuff.

To explore bold new frontiers.

To settle down with her beloved bo bo bear.

To hold someone in her arms…

To not let him down this time.

But…

Did she deserve these things?

Could she succeed in those things?

It wasn't just the lack of freedom… It was the over abundance of responsibility.

She had already failed Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Luan…

Who was to say that her kids wouldn't suffer too?

Was that all she could do?

Hurt those she loved?

Lori sighed and grunted, and she laid down on the grass, feeling…

Everything and nothing.

"I can't even relax properly…", she muttered, tears coating her eyes.

"Am I that much of a mistake?"

Was this to be her destiny?

The once proud woman, eager to grow up, boastful of her maturity and secretly delighted at her chance to raise her siblings, was now but a small, sad, broken child.

Afraid…

Alone…

A little girl… Who just wanted to…

To do the right thing.

To be happy…

To be a good sister, no, the BEST sister! The BEST daughter!

But…

Was it too late?

Was it too late for her?

Could she ever rest?

Did she deserve to rest?

Lori sat up and sighed again, eyes closed, but it didn't help the stinging.

The tree that was now "aiding" her neck stood tall and sure.

How she wished she could do that.

Be there…

Not just there, but…

Be strong…

For those she loved.

Be the sister, daughter, mother, wife and friend they deserved.

But could she?

Was Lori ever more than just an average girl?

Could she ever be amazing?

The worst part?

She didn't know.

"Even when I try to ignore it, I can't. If only I'd get a sign… Anything!", Lori shouted out, pleading almost to whoever would listen.

She closed her eyes in resignation, as no sound was heard.

"Please… Tell me… Can I be good?"

And just like that…

"Hoo"

Lori lifted her head, startled, eyes darting from side to side.

Was that…

An owl?

"No, surely not!", Lori laughed at herself, shaking her head.

Lori doubted most of her thoughts now a days, but this much was true: There were no owls just chillin' at day time.

"Hoo!"

Lori blinked again, and she stood up now, looking around the grassy area.

Ok, why would she hear that sound again?

"Maybe it's just the wind…", Lori thought, though she still searched for the source of the hooting.

A deep seated memory surfaced from 2nd grade, one that reminded her that Owls produce two short "hoo" sounds, followed by one long "hooooooooooo".

So, if it was an owl, it would make that sound!

Lori cupped her ear in her hand and listened carefully.

But instead of the wind or a "hoooooooooo", Lori heard something decidedly different…

"Owl sounds! Owl sounds!"

"…Ok, that's not an owl."

Lori rolled her eyes at this stupidity. Her day was depressing enough without all this "owl" nonsense.

Walking down the hill to the lakeside, Lori scowled her way as she searched for the noisemaker.

"Ok, whoever is making owl noises, can you please stop? I'm trying really hard to find a reason for my existence, so… Yeah."

Lori felt dumb saying that, but it was already out of her mouth.

"Like so many other stupid things I've said over the years…", she sighed, cursing herself.

Forgiveness seemed lightyears away.

But what wasn't lightyears away was the noise source, which Lori suddenly bumped into.

Rubbing her head, a fallen Lori looked up to find…

"Ow, that hurt!… Mandee?", Lori asked, surprised and confused.

After all, a green skirt with polka dots and a blue turtleneck sweater were hardly brown white feathers and wings.

Mandee's words came rushing out faster than a low budget horror movie sequel.

"Lori! Lori Loud! Oh! Hi! Um! What are you doing here? Me? Oh! I'm just… I'm just standing here! In the middle of the lakeside! That's all! Nothing suspicious here!"

Lori thought that sounded very suspicious, but she didn't have the energy to deal with this.

Besides, she had to stay away and not ruin Mandee's life by just associating herself with her.

Stumbling back up, Lori relaxed the girl. "No need to get a heart attack, Mandee. I'm not going to ask you what you're up to."

"Really? Why, what makes you think I'm nervous? I'm not nervous, not at all! IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME?!"

Mandee was sweating so much she could have created a new lake.

Lori shook her head, even though she was curious. "Nope! I promised myself I'd, um…"

Lori didn't want to share her fears with anyone, so she decided to tell a half truth.

"I'm going to rest and relax next to that tree before the swimming competition!", she said, pointing at the tree.

"Nice work, Lori!", she thought, congratulating herself, a little smugly. "Now you can't ruin her life!"

Mandee sighed in relief, a now genuine smile painting over her previously nervous one. "Oh man, like, that is SUCH a relief!"

And at first, that was that: Lori turned around and began to walk away, away from the road that would surely lead to failure, eyes closed comfortably, not a care in the world.

But despite turning around, curiosity got the better of Lori.

That and…

A sense of sorts.

Perhaps her conscience…

Perhaps an innate goodness that even she wasn't aware of.

But whatever it was, the good person, the hero inside Lori convinced her to turn around and ask a question that would, in an odd way, save her life: "But why were you hooting like an owl?"

Mandee had feared this question.

She had hoped that her usual lack of noticeability would help but NOOOOOOOO!

"Great. So I'm only paid attention to when I don't want it? Thanks, life.", Mandee grumbled to herself as she shifted from foot to foot.

Looking at Lori with flustered eyes, she replied to the odd quarry.

"Um… Well… It's a funny story!", Mandee said, hoping the defense would help.

Lori smiled innocently (secretly relieved that she didn't need to worry about the girl) and asked further. "Ok! So what's the story?"

Mandee face palmed. Of COURSE that wouldn't be enough!

"Um… Well… You see…"

Mandee took a deep breath and got through with it. Maybe if she said it with a silly voice, it would be funny?

So, putting on her best Christopher Walken impression, Mandee explained her odd situation. "Oh, I'm just, well, pretending to be a woodland creature of the NIGHT so that, uh, these COUNSELORS won't notice me, so I WON'T haaave to, swim, so that they won't see how out of depth I am, so yes! That is WHAT I'm doing!"

Lori digested all of this and replied quite understandably with this: "…Mandee, everyone can see you."

Mandee wagged her finger, proud of her finally correct brain. "Ah, ah, ah! See, I once saw a documentary that said that the best hiding spot is right out in the open where they least expect ya!"

Lori scoffed, arms on her hips. "Wow. Let me guess: They also told you about the owl thing?"

"Yep!", Mandee nodded enthusiastically, not noticing Lori's mounting doubt.

Lori looked from side to side and, sighing, put a comforting hand on her aquaintence's shoulder. "Mandee, look, no one is going to be fooled by this."

Mandee removed the arm and confidently retorted. "Yes they are! Here, look, there comes Smilin' Stan! I just need to avoid him and frank, and this gurl won't be embarrassed at all!"

Standing perfectly still, Mandee focused as hard as she could one being one thing and one thing only: An owl in the middle of daylight with IMPECCABLE fashion sense.

"Hooo!"

Lori just stood by, shaking her head and observing the whole madness with slight interest, as Stan squinted straight ahead at Mandee.

His eyes widened with understanding and he waved happily.

"Hi, Mr. or Mrs. Owl! Nice to finally see you out in the daylight!"

Lori's eyes widened too, but with shock. Was Stan that stupid?

frank then passed by, grouchy as usual.

"stan, where the hel… heck are Mandee and Lori. They're the only swimmers left to pair up."

Stan turned to frank and scratched his head in confusion, genuinely unsure. "Why, gee whiz, frank! I wouldn't know!"

He then grinned and grasped frank to the side to show him what he had found. "But check this out! There's an owl and what seems to be a really large blonde spider out there!"

"Hey!", Lori called out. "I'm no spider!"

Or maybe she was.

Maybe she was just a small, insignificant…

"Ok, ok! I really do feel like crap, but that's pushing it a bit, Mr. Author!", Lori pointed out, and I have to agree. I take that sentence back.

"Thank you.", she said simply, and resumed her part in the story.

frank looked at Stan with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "stan… that's them right there."

Stan laughed, which only pissed off frank more.

If there was one thing he hated more than seeing his campers s… Misbehave, it was Stan acting like a total moron again!

"stan… you lost the contacts again, didn't ya."

"My eggs did taste rather glassy-wassy today!"

"i'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

Removing a new pair, frank stuck them to Stan's eyes, and he could now see clearly again.

"Oh, there they are! MANDEE! LORI! COME HERE, GIRLS! IT'S SWIMMING TIME!"

frank stuffed another cotton ball into his ears. "i could die one day from those shouts and you wouldn't even notice."

"Always with the jokes!", Stan chuckled cheerfully.

"please… shut up."

Mandee sighed as she and Lori walked down the lakeside.

"Great… I was sure it would work."

She muttered under her breath, the crashing of the waves hiding her small sighs. "Even that I got wrong."

Lori grunted: She really REALLY didn't want to butt in, but she couldn't help it: Her curiosity was too great and an odd voice that nagged her wouldn't quit. Sighing, she turned to Mandee, once more trying to do the big sister thing. "Why are you so worried about swimming?"

Mandee put her arms behind her head and looked at Lori with melancholic eyes. It was too late.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell?

"It's not just swimming: I've been… Well, a disaster since we've arrived!"

Mandee counted on her fingers as they arrived at their designated swimming area, the sun feeling particularly bright now. "I've lost my earring twice, I hit 5 trees when we ran away from the wolves, and I really miss my pet goldfish, Dwayne Johnson!"

"I didn't know you like Dwayne Johnson! He is dreamy…", Lori admitted, forgetting for a moment her depression and instead day dreaming over a heartthrob.

Mandee sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Heh… Yep! That's why he's called that!"

Meanwhile, back at Mandee's house, a goldfish steps out of its bowl…

And grows legs…

"By day, ordinary goldfish, but by night, I must don my secret identity of…"

Suddenly, all that was left of the fish was his scaly head, as it presided over a very swole body.

"DWAYNE THE ROCK JOHNSON! CELEBRITY EXTORDINARE!"

One latex mask later, and he looked the part.

Crashing through the window, he made his escape.

"NO ONE CAN KNOW!"

Mandee laughed nervously. "That's totally why!"

She then sighed, sitting down on the grass and cupping her chin with her hands. "Anyway, I've just been a mess ever since I came here. And just to help matters, everyone's kind of ignored me. Except for Miguel, but he's mostly there for support."

Lori moaned, sitting down too. Now she felt even worse!

Turns out that she was so busy feeling sorry for herself she didn't notice that another person was feeling even worse!

Always so up her own ass. Always the center of the universe.

Sure, she had decided to stop helping…

But something deep inside her made her decide to smile and chin up the girl in front of her.

Lori was a big sister: Whether she liked it or not.

"Mandee, don't worry! It can take time to get used to something like a summer camp! I'm sure that you'll have it down in no time!"

Perhaps it was that sister sense talking, but Lori felt like making Mandee happy was the most important thing she could do now.

"You really… Think so?", Mandee said with a small voice.

All her life, people had sort of brushed her over (except for Leni and now Miguel).

And even they had sort of ignored her.

She felt truly alone most days, unsure as to who she was in the grand scheme of things.

She was never as good as Jackie, who everyone seemed to love!

Did Lori Loud, perfect, amazing, smart and wonderful Lori Loud, who everyone looked up, really think she could do it?

With a warm voice and warm eyes, Lori nodded. "Yes. I do."

She didn't, really, but she sort of wanted it to be true.

It was that sister sense…

It was overriding her want for safety.

"Wow… Thanks, Lori…", Mandee whispered, and Lori, seeing that her job was done, started to walk off.

Surely that was it! She had done her part and no one got hurt! That was all she had to do, right?

"Lori…"

Nerp. There was more. Big freakin' surprise there.

Lori turned around, dreading Mandee's next line.

Making shy circles in the grass, Mandee pouted. "Could you… Well… I don't know how to swim."

On the one hand, Lori desperately wanted to escape this. Surely someone else could help! Surely someone else could teach Mandee!

Who said that Lori needed to do the right thing?

But…

But someone NEEDED help.

Someone NEEDED her.

Lori so desperately wanted to rest, but the real Lori wouldn't let her.

She wouldn't fuck things up this time.

She HAD to help.

She HAD to be the big sister.

It was who she was.

"Sometimes, I really hate myself…", Lori scowled, and she turned towards Mandee.

"Ok… I'll help."

Somehow, Lori felt better here than she did when she was not burdened with responsibility.

It made zero sense…

But at least she could distract herself from her self loathing!

"…Please that I don't ruin someone's life this time…", she whispered as she approached Mandee.

"Oh, Miguel! Isn't the water just LOVELY?", Whitney crowed, as she floated gently, smiling at him with her sunglasses on.

Miguel, who was warming up and stretching on the grass (having decided over the past few weeks to get fitter), shrugged. "Considering I'm not in the water, I can't tell."

Sensing an opportunity, Whitney stood up (the water was still very shallow on her parts) and let the sun's rays make her smooth skin shine like a diamond.

Flashing a bright smile that could blind a passerby, she winked. "Why don't you come in here and find out?", and with that she made a scratching motion with her hand, purring.

Miguel, looking a little concerned, shook his head. "No thanks, Whitney! Not yet, that is! I need to get warmed up first so my muscles don't get cramped!"

Whitney giggled like an idiot, not actually understanding what she was about to say. "Miguel, don't be silly! Muscles don't cramp, especially not the ones you have!"

Miguel wondered if perhaps Whitney had left her brain back home. Poor thing. It was probably cold and lonely.

"Whitney… You do realize that's total bull, right?"

Whitney sighed, secretly sad. "Fine then! I guess I'll have to enjoy this all on my own! No one is having it harder than me!"

"Somehow, I disagree.", Becky, who was close to her, commented.

Whitney waved, ignorant to Becky's problems. "Hey, BFF whose advice isn't working yet, but hopefully will! What's up?"

Becky sighed as Leni splashed around her. "Oh, I'm just trying not to anxiety scream."

Closing her eyes, Becky hoped that maybe she could get blind or something, and then she'd never have to worry about Leni again.

Probably.

Leni, meanwhile, just giggled innocently, blissfully unaware of the conflict raging inside her partner. "Oh, Becky! You come up with the weirdest things! Why would you want to scream when you're with friends?"

"Well, when those friends are unusually attractive…", Becky thought to herself, relieved that she hadn't said that out loud.

Whitney groaned as Miguel continued to stretch. "You're lucky, Becky! At least you're not alone and not burdened like me!"

Becky would have punched Whitney, but that would have been a waste of a good punch.

"Oh, do enlighten me."

"Well, YOU don't have to feel what I feel: Deep, terrible and awe striking want for the so close yet so far love of your life!"

Becky was getting red: This was ridiculous!

SHE didn't know that?!

IT WAS HER LIFE TO BE TANTALIZINGLY CLOSE YET FAR FROM HER ONE TRUE LOVE!

THAT WAS HER THING! HER SHTICK!

"Really? You REALLY think that?", Becky said, growl starting to emerge from her throat.

"Why, yes!", Whitney responded, unsure as to why her friend was angry. "You're so lucky you don't have to angst over such things! Tiring, really! I've spent a whole day pining over this boy I know nothing about and it's, like, the worst! I doubt anyone has had to wait for love the way I have!", she said, fanning herself with her hand and looking haughty.

That's does it.

Becky got so mad she pounded the water, drenching Leni and Whitney.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE, SISTER! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS!"

Becky then gasped, hands grasping her mouth.

She made a silent prayer as Whitney and Leni gave her odd looks.

Maybe they… Didn't notice?

For a moment, no one said anything, and Becky sighed in relief, smiling even.

Maybe she was safe!

But, of course…

"…Are you in love, Becky?", Leni asked, genuinely surprised.

Becky gulped and started to lower her head, sheepish and red as a sunset. "…No…"

Whitney scratched her chin. "You said you've been waiting for years… Like, gurl! Why didn't you tell me? EEEEEE!", She enthused, getting all excited. "Finally! I've been waiting years to give you some romantic advice!"

Becky panicked and waved her arms in refusal. "No no no no! You've got me all wrong! Also, you know nothing about it!"

Whitney shook her head, a sly smile on her face. "Becky, dear, I am only struggling because of how HUNKY Miguel is! I have years of experience letting down morons! Getting one should be easy! And it will show you that I am the BEST at getting boys!"

Becky sighed. Of COURSE Whitney was only interested in helping because it was a chance to flaunt her ego.

Suddenly, Whitney hugged her, allowing Becky to feel her wet skin touch hers. "Oh, this will be so much fun! It's been AGES since we've done anything like this! Finally, my BFF will get the boyfriend she deserves!"

Becky let a small smile: Maybe Whitney DID care a teeny bit.

She was also really close now, close enough to smell the salt in her hair and feel the water on her shoulders.

Her face was so wet… Yet somehow warm.

Becky could see parts of her she'd never seen before…

It was oddly interesting.

But Becky quickly averted her eyes, a lot more interested in what Leni had to say.

"Oh, Becky! This is great! Who's the lucky guy?"

Becky turned even redder and her teeth began to chatter.

What was she going to say? It was a girl?

Worse! It was Leni?!

She had to think fast!

"Um… Well…"

Her eyes darted around, and she tried to think of an excuse.

And then, as she looked at Leni's innocent and expecting face, she came up with one.

"He's taken! That's the problem! So, of course, I can't move for him!"

Leni nodded. "Oh! Well, that makes sense! No need to make him unhappy and ruin his relationship, even if you'd be a great girlfriend!"

"…You really think so?", Becky asked, almost choking from happiness.

"Uh, fuck that!", Whitney said, grabbing hold of Becky. "I'll teach you how to steal him from whatever skank has him!"

Becky shook her head lightning fast. "Whitney, NO! NO!"

"Come on! It's the least I can do!"

"My advice? It didn't help!"

"Not yet! You said to be patient! Besides, I HAVE to get into this! It's SOOOO interesting!"

Becky sighed as Whitney excitedly talked with Leni about her ideas.

How fucked up was her summer getting?

"Oh, hi Leni!"

Everyone suddenly jumped as Fiona (carrying a confused Dana who slid across the grass) entered the scene, a mad grin on her face, almost as if it was fake!

(I'm sorry, I'll try to be less sarcastic)

Anyhow, Fiona was pissed; Leni and Miguel were once more spending time with some boring ass side characters and she was relegated to the sidelines once more, and for what?

So, hoping to finally make them jealous, she had dragged Dana all the way here to spring her trap.

Leni, of course, waved obliviously to this, as did Miguel. "Hi, Fiona! What's up?"

Fiona smirked as she picked Dana up and cringed as she embraced her. "Oh, nothing! Just enjoying my perfect day with my perfect best friend playing a perfect round of tennis!"

She then took out two tennis racquets and started hitting tennis balls towards Dana, who continued getting bonked in the forehead.

"Ow! But still more fun than when I tried to do that on my own!"

Miguel blinked, confused, while Leni just smiled. "Seems great! Want us to join?"

Finally! Now she could stick the knife in!

Chuckling mercilessly, she exclaimed "Why, no, my dear Leni! I don't NEED you right now! Your companionship is something I do not DESIRE! Your company is one I would not see need to apply to! Our friendship contract can be put on hold and this relationship isn't in need of screentime! I'd much rather stick forks in my eyes and work a 24-7 shift in a shit sandwich factory then change anything that is happening right now!"

"Reverse psychology. I'm a genius.", Fiona complimented herself as she waited for Leni to respond, the blond trying to calculate all this.

Straining, she nearly blew a fuse before coming to a conclusion:

"Ok! Have fun!"

Fiona also blew a fuse, albeit an angry one.

"Do you need sunscreen, Fiona? You're looking awfully red!", Miguel asked, concerned, but Fiona instead suddenly threw a racquet at him, which he narrowly ducked.

"Whoa!", Miguel called out, hairs on end.

"Whoops! Butterfingers!", Fiona shouted out, pissed, and she lifted Dana up and walked away with her.

"You'll be sorry for this!", she cried out, as she walked out, Dana just shrugging and putting the tennis ball in her mouth like a cat.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the lake…

"Ok, I know I asked you to teach me, but are you sure this is the best way? Like, can I buy life insurance first?", Benny asked as he found himself in Rex's arms, about to be thrown into the lake.

Rex tried to calm him down in his usual charismatic way.

"Chillax, Blue!"

"Dude, it's… You know? I'm not going to even bother correcting, you wouldn't remember anyway.", Benny commented, frustrated, and Rex ignorantly nodded.

"That's the spirit! Surrender! Surrender to the waves! Let them guide you!"

He then quickly added, with a concerned look "But not too much, or you'll drown."

Benny gulped as Rex continued to rock him, readying a throw. "Ok, but are you SURE you have to throw me?"

Rex continued to instruct, eyes closed in confidence, which freaked Benny out as he narrowly didn't hit a near tree branch every so often. "Think of it like taking a band aid off! Sure it hurts at first, but after a few moments you're in Easy Peasy ville!"

"It DOES look nice in the brochures… All right, Rex! Throw me!", Benny, now a little more confident, braced for the water.

"Wait, so if I kill you, I'll only feel a bit bad and then I'll move on? Better make a note of that!", Shannon called out, still reading her book but now near Benny and Rex.

Rex stuck a tongue out once more, and he turned his nose up. "If you don't mind, I am TRYING to teach this poor, lost nerd how to swim!"

"I'm more of a geek, but whatever.", Benny interjected, not that anyone noticed.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "You, trying to teach? Ha! All you're doing is taking the easy route!"

Rex got a little steamed up now. He really WAS trying to do the right thing this time, properly and everything! Unfortunately, little miss snort had to go along and criticize him for things he hadn't done!

"Well, allow me to prove to you how wrong you are, Nerderella!"

"Bring it, Meathead! Teach the guy to swim and I'll concede a point!"

They stood face to face now, angrier and more competitive by the moment. "You? Concede a point? I thought your ego was too achey breaky for that!"

"It's fragile, you dolt, and yes, I will! In fact, I will actually participate in the swimming contest if you prove to me you could do this simple task without fucking up, which you will!", Shannon challenged, grinning smugly.

Rex growled and turned around, still holding Benny. "So, we doing this?", Benny asked, perhaps at the wrong time.

Rex, still furious, threw Benny into the water and Benny, panicking, screamed as he crashed into the lake and flailed around.

"Wait! I wasn't ready! I'm gonna die! I'm drowning! Tell my mom I loved her! Tell my marionette I loved her! Tell Luan I loved her! Wait, don't do that, that would embarrass me!"

Benny continued to jump around, oblivious to Rex and Shannon's less than impressed looks.

"Lord, who art out in heaven, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'll never refuse another breath mint joke because of my crippling halitosis if it means I get to live!"

Suddenly, Benny felt water splash his eyes, and, blinking the lake out of his pupils, he realized that he was…

"I'm… Not drowning?"

In fact, his head was perfectly sticking out of the water, and he was quite comfortably floating, not struggling for a second.

Shannon shook her head as she sat near the water and dipped her toes. "Benny, the water is shallow here! Any cretin worth their weight knows that!"

"…I didn't."

Shannon blushed now, feeling bad for being a bit of an asshole, and offered a weak apology. "I mean, no one HAS to know that! (Raspberry) Knowledge is power, but it's also, like, overrated?"

She finished off weakly before offering a small "Sorry" as Benny sighed before seeing Rex rise up next to him and, smirking, offer a breath mint.

Benny rolled his eyes but smirked back. "Ok, I'll admit: You did get me IN the water."

Rex fist bumped him underwater, which was pretty impressive, if we're being honest. "Peddle to the fucking meddle, Blue."

"Sure, you got him in, but can you ACTUALLY teach him?", Shannon asked, smug, and Rex frowned.

"Jesus, what is your problem with me? What am I doing wrong NOW?"

Benny raised an index finger. "He raises a good point, Shannon. And I don't like him either!"

Rex looked hurt from that, and Benny replied "Well, to be fair, we've only interacted 3 times."

"Ok, I see that."

Shannon sighed and closed her book. "Benny, it's simple: Rex and I are incompatible in every way. He's a jerk jock who loves himself, and I am a hyper intelligent bookworm who's conventionally unattractive."

"I liked the part where she said I was a jock, the rest I didn't get.", Rex whispered to Benny, who ignored him.

"But, like, what about opposites attract? Isn't that, like, THE romance rule?", Benny countered, and Rex cringed the same time as Shannon.

"Uh, no! It's been factually proven that people gravitate towards people who are like them! Like you and Luan! It creates an air of familiarity and safety, mating with someone who does things you like and not things you hate.", Shannon informed, pushing her glasses up.

Benny nodded. "Oh, I see that."

Rex agreed too, but for different reasons. "I get that! I mean, if I found a girl Rex… It would be wicked AF!", and he kissed his own guns.

Shannon made a gag reflex and turned her back to him.

"So, you see, even if on some INSANE earth Rex and I were to continue to see each other, it would be a disaster! We're only even interacting now because of this! After the week is over, we'll NEVER have to talk again!"

"Amen to that!", Rex saluted, and Shannon did too, having to agree.

Benny didn't say anything, but he did wonder if Rex and Shannon would kill each other by the end of the day.

"Well, moving on from that slightly depressing tangent, let's get on with the swimming lesson! I gotta fast track this so I can cheer up Luan!", Benny pleaded, and Rex nodded.

"All right, Blue: Let's prove to Shannon she's a dumb dumb!"

"Not what I want to do, but ok!", Benny agreed and Rex began to teach Benny.

Shannon scoffed and shook her head, finding the very concept that someone like Rex was even capable of teaching anyone else.

"As I said before, there is no way you'll succeed! It's just scientifically impossible!"

20-30 minutes later, Shannon was gawking as Benny ran around who hooing with pride.

"I did it! I did it! I learned how to swim and it took no time!", Benny cheered, before sheepishly addressing Rex, who looked cocky as ever, but for once with slightly good reason.

"That is… We did it."

Rex sighed contently and looked over at Shannon. "I definitely did, Blue! I wonder if our "friend" over here could spare an… Apology of sorts? A concession? Perhaps her part of the deal?", Rex looked down condescendingly at Shannon, enjoying his victory over her immensely.

Shannon was still sputtering in disbelief, however, so it was a little hard to formulate a response…

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?"

Never mind. Her vocabulary was very much still intact.

Shannon shook her head, failing to comprehend any of this. "I mean, you're… You! You're a dumbass in every way! You've never tried for anyone else in your life, at least from what I understood!"

Rex frowned, frustrated with the insults, while Benny too looked a little uncomfortable.

Shannon, however, was busy being shocked. "Like, wow! How could I have been wrong?"

"Well, I DID teach him, didn't I? I proved you wrong! And even though I did that, you still act as if I didn't!"

Rex actually sounded hurt, which was sort of more surprising than Rex getting anything right.

Shannon herself was a little taken aback by this, used to Rex getting outraged over dumber things already.

Rex however, was not wrong; and even his anger wasn't fake, as one could see that something deep inside him felt broken.

"I got this right! Let me have that, you hippotamous!"

"Hypocrite, you really oughta know that word, but poor voaculary skills aside, he IS right, Shannon. I'm not big fan either, but he kept his word, did it properly, and everything! You can't just go back on your end of the deal." Benny piped in, defending Rex, which made the jock smile softly.

Shannon was still perplexed. "But it doesn't make sense! He's a jerk jock!"

"And you're a bookworm outcast who wants to be seen as more than just a nerd. Why doesn't he get that chance? He's allowed to be complicated. He's allowed to be right."

"Ha!", Rex countered, before Benny stepped in and said "And she's allowed that too, Mr. "Nerderella" who keeps making fun of her."

Rex grew silent, and Benny's wise words made the two shameful.

While they were definitely not going to improve as people yet, the two did realize (if for a moment) that perhaps, just perhaps…

Their worldviews were flawed.

Maybe Rex WAS too self centered.

Maybe Shannon WAS too close minded.

Maybe the both of them WERE too jerky to those who were different/mean to them.

Shannon looked at Rex, and sighing, knowing there was no real other right thing to do, went into the water.

Rex, accepting the silent apology, got in to. "Come on! I want to win this thing!"

Suddenly, he found himself getting splashed. "Maybe you're a good teacher, but I hardly doubt you're as good at swimming as you suggest. I bet I'm better than you at even that!"

But instead of a malicious or cocky grin, there was a playful smile in the statement. At least for now, they were willing to try to play fair.

And in that smile was an apology of sorts. Shannon conceded that, maybe, just maybe…

There was more to Rex then met the eye.

And for a moment in the smile that he returned, Rex conceded that there maybe just maybe might be more to Shannon then meets the eye.

Sadly, the rest of the day would go horribly.

But…

For a moment…

There was a glimmer of connection between the two.

Who knows?

Who knows indeed.

* * *

**Sorry this took SO LONG! I lost my passion for the story a bit, and got busy with others, but I'm trying to get more done with this! the second half of this will begin production soon!**


End file.
